Your Guardian Angel
by storyofmylifee
Summary: Love was something that Haley James told herself she would never open up to again, so why is it that when she starts college at Duke that promise is getting harder to keep? ...Naley
1. Chapter 1

_Hey you guys after posting my one-shot I decided to do an actual story, keep in mind this first chapter is just a opener; I just wanted to introduce the characters and their relationships with each other, so please lemme know what you think and please read and review!!_

_A/N- all you guys need to know about this story is that Haley, Rachel, Brooke and Peyton are best friends living in California; they just finished high school and are going to Duke University for collage._

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or its characters.

**Chapter 1**

Love. A word so simple and complicated at the same time, a word that Haley James promised herself she would never utter to another man. You see when your boyfriend of two years cheats on you with one of your best friends you tend to get a new perspective on the word love.

"Okay H.James this is ridiculous, the stupid jackass Keller doesn't deserve your tears." Brooke sighed, she was glad that her best friend finally broke up with Keller, she _hated_ him but she also hated the fact that Haley looked so lost and broken right now.

Haley sighed she had tears rolling down her cheeks, she was still in utter shock, she had no idea that when she decided to surprise her boyfriend Chris Keller with a romantic dinner she would be the one getting the surprise.

"Brooke I _loved_ him, I cared about him…" Haley's voice cracked in the middle of her sentence. Brooke hearing her words full of emotion and pain, vowed to give Keller a little ass beating tonight.

"I just... I can't believe he cheated on me, and with Theresa of all people! I thought she was my friend, turns out she is just a backstabbing whore." Haley had such disgust in her voice, if there was one thing that was absolutely unacceptable in her book it was cheating. Haley had to see her mom Lydia James- Now Lydia Bregaurd- go through that pain three years ago when she found out that her husband Jimmy James cheated on her, needless to say Haley doesn't exactly talk to her father anymore.

"Hales, Chris means nothing, he is an immature, loser who talks about himself in the third person, now honestly tell me that you still want to call that your boyfriend." Brooke smiled at the end when she saw Haley crack a little smile for the first time tonight _mission accomplished. _

"Tigger I love you for being here when I need you the most, but I just want to be alone right now." Haley replied as a couple of tears made the way down her face.

"Okay tutor girl, but call me if you need anything, I am serious I don't care if its four in the morning and you feel like pigging out on rocky road and watching the notebook, call me." Brooke said sternly.

Haley smiled, she was lucky to have someone like Brooke in her life. "Thanks B.Davis." Haley really was grateful for Brooke, without her Haley would probably still be a complete wreck like when she first found out about Chris and Teresa.

Brooke got up from Haley's bed and moved toward the door she put her hand on the doorknob but before she walked out she turned around and faced Haley. "Ya know Hales I know you and I know that you say your fine when your really not but I just want you to remember, Chris Keller, he is not even in your league, you are so much better than him and you deserve the best, and sweetie Chris Keller, he wasn't even close, just...don't let this eat you up inside okay. If you're angry, be angry hell I'll even go with you to steal his precious guitar if you want." Brooke said in all seriousness.

"I know Tigger and thanks, but it just hurts ya know?" Haley said with pain evident in her voice.

"Yeah Hales I know." Brooke sent her a sad smile before exiting the room of her best friend.

Haley was finally alone and the reality of the situation was sinking in, no matter what anybody else said about Chris truth was she loved him and it hurt her that he would do something like this to her. As Haley turned to put her head on her pillow thoughts were running like crazy through her head, but the one thing that Haley kept thinking was that maybe she just wasn't meant to find love, or worse maybe love didn't truly exist.

After Brooke left Haley's room she put her coat on and walked out of the house and was about to get into her car with intentions of going over to Keller's to give him a kick in the ass. As she was walking to her car she saw a familiar black mustang pull up to Haley's house and watched two girls get out, one with curly blond hair and the other with straight red hair.

"Brooke!" The blond one yelled out.

"P.Sawyer and Rach-ho, what the hell took you guys so long?" Brooke questioned her and Haley's other two best friends Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gatinna. They all grew up together and have been inseparable since they were three.

"Sorry, we just got the message you sent us." Rachel replied. "What the hell happened?" Rachel questioned.

"Ugh long story short Chris Keller the ass cheated on Haley with Teresa the whore and she caught them." Brooke replied, to tired to get into details.

"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with Keller?" Peyton asked astounded that anyone would hurt Haley like that.

"Many things goldilocks, but the main question what are we gonna do about it?" Rachel asked with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

"Already on top of it Rach, I am going over to Keller's to give him a piece of my mind and you guys go to Teresa's and let her know what we really think of her." Brooke replied moving toward her car.

"What about Haley?" Peyton questioned concerned for her friend.

"She said that she wanted to be alone, she'll call us if she needs anything." Brooke replied already getting into her car not wanting to waste anymore time.

"We're gonna come back after we go to Teresa's to check up on Hales." Rachel said

"Okay I'll be back too, now girls make me proud and kick that slut's ass." Brooke said in all seriousness

Peyton and Rachel looked at each other and then back at Brooke. "You got it." They said at the same time, both more than willing to kick Teresa's ass for hurting their best friend.

_Soo what did you guys think be brutally honest, lol. I'll try to update again sometime this weekend, I already have half of the second chapter typed up. Just letting you guys know that I have midterms coming up so I won't be able to update that much until they are finished but I'll try my best. I am open to constructive criticism anything, lemme know what you thought of it. _

_---storyofmylifee_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey you guys thanks for the reviews they meant a lot, I know that some of you wanted to see the confrontation between the girls and Chris and Teresa but I won't be putting that in the chapter just because I felt as though I wanted to move forward with the story coughnaley and leave Chris in the past, well for now (we'll see). Anyway I wanted you to know that I am writing this story as I go along and I honestly have no specific outline of where this will go just an idea I usually just sit and write whatever comes to mind and hope it doesn't turn out like complete crap lol. So I am open to any suggestions you guys want to give me so feel free. Okay enough of my daily rambling. Read, review, and enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or its characters...

_---_

**Chapter 2**

**2 months later**

"Tutor-slut! Get up!" Rachel bounced into Haley's room at eight in the morning on a Saturday for an early morning wake-up call.

"Ughh Rach-ho it is too early for this." Haley said in a groggy voice.

"Nope you're not getting out of this Hales! Today is the day we have been waiting for, we are finally going to collage tomorrow, aren't you excited you are the nerd of the group after all." Rachel smirked when she heard Haley mumble a shut up from under the covers.

"Dude you're choice you can either get up now or wait for the cheer-nazi." Rachel replied.

"Okay, okay you win, I'm up!" Haley got up from under her covers and ran into the bathroom knowing that if Brooke showed up and she wasn't ready yet there would be hell to pay.

Rachel laughed as she heard Haley mumble something about not wanting the cheer-nazi to emerge today. She sat down on Haley's unmade bed and grabbed her I-pod from the dresser and put it on shuffle she decided to stay occupied while waiting for Haley to finish with her shower. Rachel looked around her best friends room. Walls that were once filled with pictures of Haley and Chris were now bare.

Rachel was glad that her best friend was finally able to move on from Chris. Over the summer she even went out with a couple of guys that Brooke, Peyton and her had set her up with. It wasn't anything serious but she was eventually able to forget about Chris and move on. However Rachel felt as though something was missing from Haley. She wasn't that same anymore. When Haley found out about Chris cheating on her it was like a part of her died, she no longer wore her heart on her sleeve and in a way she kind of closed herself off. Rachel knew that this was only because she wanted to keep herself from getting hurt, but she wanted the old Haley back, she missed the old Haley, they all did.

"Okay I'm ready, what time are Brooke and Peyton coming over?" Haley questioned. She just got out of the shower and her normally wavy blond hair was wet. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"I don't know but I am guessing pretty soon last I checked Brooke was heading over to Peyton's to pick her up." Rachel replied.

"Cool, so what's the plan for today?" Haley asked.

"Well Brooke wanted to spend the day just hanging out and stuff we are all pretty much packed." Rachel said off-handedly.

"Dude I don't see why we have to hang out it's not like I won't be seeing you guys everyday for the next four years anyway we will be living together after all." Haley said in an irritable voice.

"Sssttt." Rachel made a hissing noise resembling a cat and laughed.

"Sorry," Haley smiled. "You know how grumpy I get when I am deprived of sleep."

"Unfortunately." Rachel replied while smirking.

"Shut up." Haley was laughing at this point. She always had a good time when she was with Rachel.

The next minute Haley and Rachel heard the front door slam shut. Both girls looked at each other knowingly and headed down stairs expecting it to be Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey you guys." Haley greeted as she walked down the stairs she was greeted by the sight of a very perky Brooke and a very grumpy Peyton.

"Hey tutor-whore and Rach-ho, lets go I have a full day planned for us!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Why do I have a feeling we are going to end up in a jail-cell tonight?" Peyton said.

"P.Sawyer that was one time give it a rest." Brooke said exasperated.

"Anyway, so about today." Brooke said trying to steer away from the subject of jail. It wasn't her fault that they all got drunk and then they decided to go streaking through a park. Okay yes it was her idea to go streaking and she did provide the alcohol, but those were minor details. All three girls rolled their eyes and smiled at the same time, knowing what she was doing.

"I was thinking we head to a spa, get some lunch, go to the mall for some shopping then head back here eat some ice cream and watch some movies." Brooke finished.

"Wow I'm impressed a day planned with Brooke Davis that doesn't actually involve boys." Haley replied

"Or partying." Peyton added.

"Or drinking." Rachel said as she cocked an eyebrow upward.

"What's the catch?" All three girls said simultaneously and then laughed.

"No catch, I am appalled I just wanted to spend the day with my girls is that to much to ask for." Brooke replied in mock hurt.

"Brooke." Haley warned.

"What! I was thinking we are all leaving tomorrow for Duke and yes we will all be living together in that fabulous off campus apartment that our absentee parents bought us but this might be the last time we all get to hang out together before classes start." Brooke replied.

"And..." Peyton urged she knew Brooke and she knew there was a catch.

"Alright, alright! We all need to go to the spa to get beautified and buy extremely slutty clothes for all the incredibly hot guys that are waiting for us at Duke!" Brooke whined pleading with the girls to just go along with her plan.

All the girls burst out laughing they knew there was a reason that Brooke would plan a day without boys involved.

"We were just joking Brooke." Rachel said. "Who are we to turn down a spa day and shopping?"

"Let's get this show on the road!" Peyton replied.

All three girls spent their last day in California together just hanging out and having fun. At the end of the night they all decided to just sleep over at Haley's, their luggage was already in their cars, they just figured they would all go to the airport tomorrow together since Haley's mom was the only one actually in town to say good-bye to the girls. Right now they were all in their pajamas piled on the couch in Haley's living room watching re-runs of family guy.

Rachel reached for the remote and turned off the TV. "Okay guys I think that this is the perfect time for us to make our predictions."

Every year before the start of school the girls all sat down and made up predictions that they wished to accomplish during the school year.

"Brookie Cookie you're up first." Rachel said looking at Brooke.

"Okay so this school year I predict that I will have a serious boyfriend." Brooke said anxious to hear the reactions of her friends. See Brooke has always been the party girl, the love 'em and leave 'em type and yeah she was used to that lifestyle but it got pretty lonely sometimes, she just wanted someone she could love and who would in turn love her back.

"It's about damn time." Peyton replied while smiling.

Brooke laughed. "Yeah Brooke," Haley stated. "You have never had a serious boyfriend, I think its time you find someone who treats you like you deserve to be treated." Haley replied in all seriousness.

"Thanks you guys." Brooke said she was happy she had her friends there to support her.

"Dammit!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel aren't you happy for me I am finally getting rid of my party girl ways." Brooke said a little hurt at her friends outburst.

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean it like that of course I am happy for you its just..." Rachel hesitated. "Well that was my prediction." Rachel finished. You see Rachel was a lot like Brooke; she has never had a serious relationship just random hookups.

All four girls laughed. "Aww Rach," Brooke started while leaning in to hug Rachel. "Don't worry we'll both try to stop being sluts together."

"Okay two down two to go." Rachel said while still laughing. "Peyton?"

"Well," Peyton started. "This year I predict that I will take my art more seriously."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked. Peyton had always dabbled around but she never really considered art as a career option. In fact before now they all thought that Peyton was still undecided about what she wanted to do with her life.

"I want to major in art. I think it's about time I start to get my life on track and figure out what I wanna do with it." Peyton stated while smiling.

"Good for you Peyt." Brooke replied while smiling.

"Yeah you're gonna rock the art world." Rachel said while laughing, she was happy for her best friend.

"Okay H.James you're up." Peyton said.

"This school year, I am gonna stop focusing on boys." Haley stated.

"Don't tell me you're swinging the other way tutor-girl." Brooke said while smirking.

"No Brooke," Haley stared while laughing, she immediately sobered up a minute later, "I am just tired of getting hurt, look what happened with Chris. I need to stop wearing my heart on my sleeve, I fall in love to easily and I think that the guy is always perfect so I never see it coming when I am the one who ends up hurt." Haley replied.

"Hales you can't just close yourself up, your huge heart that loves easily, it's a part of you, a part that shouldn't change." Rachel said trying to knock some sense into Haley.

"I am just tired of it I am always the one who ends up getting hurt, I just need to slow down and not fall head first into every relationship I get myself in." Haley replied trying to explain the reason for her actions.

"So you're telling me that you are just going to completely ward off guys?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"No, I am not saying that, what ever happens happens I am just saying that if I do by chance to meet a guy I am going to take it lightly, I'm not gonna date anyone exclusively I am done with heavy relationships, I was with Chris for two years and look where that got me." Haley replied. Seeing as her best friends weren't gonna give this up she decided to speak up again. "Look you guys I am still the same Haley I always was I just, this prediction or goal or whatever it is it's gonna make me happy so can't we just leave it at that?" Haley questioned.

"Okay Hales," Brooke decided to drop the topic she knew it wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Let's go to bed," Rachel said looking at the clock it was midnight and they had an early flight to catch. They all got comfortable on the couch and started to drift to sleep but all Rachel, Brooke and Peyton could think about was Haley. She said that she was the same Haley she always was but they knew that wasn't true they had seen her change over the past two months. The old Haley gave away her heart freely and always gave people the benefit of the doubt, but the new Haley she rarely said what she really felt to anyone but her three best friends and she closed herself off in a way. All they wished is that she would find a guy that would change her perspective on the word love. Little did they know that they're freshman year was going to be an emotional rollercoaster ride for their best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey you guys I am glad that you have been enjoying this story. It makes my day when I open my mail and I see the good reviews, it really motivates me to keep writing knowing that there are people out there reading my fic. I just wanted to address one issue while I am extremely grateful for those who have reviewed my story, I have been getting 900 hits for this story and many people have put me on alert but I have only gotten 10 reviews. SO PLEASE IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY REVIEW. It could be a simple good job, UD soon. I just want to know that there are people reading this and the reviews do motivate me to write. Anyway…I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or its characters…

* * *

"Oh my god, I am so ready for all the hot collage boys at Duke!" Brooke said excitedly

"Ya know B.Davis if you want to have a serious boyfriend this year that means that you can't be out being a slut." Peyton replied teasingly.

"Hardy har har Peyt ya know for me to have a serious boyfriend I actually have to go boy hunting to find said boyfriend."

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed, "Alright, just make sure that when you get said boyfriend you stay committed." Peyton replied.

"What do you think of me goldilocks, I am a one guy kinda gal." Brooke said in mock hurt.

Rachel walked into the conversation after hearing what Brooke just said. "Good one B, I actually believed you for a second and then I remembered who you were." Rachel did some sort of laugh/snort thing at the same time.

"Oh real attractive Rach-ho." Brooke said teasingly.

"I could say the same thing for you _Broke_ but then again I would be lying you're not all that attractive." Rachel replied while smirking.

"Listen bitch," Brooke started.

"I'm listening slut." Rachel replied with a smirk planted on her face.

"I love you, Rach!" Brooke said while laughing uncontrollably.

By this point Rachel was along side Brooke laughing uncontrollably as well and to any outsider they looked like complete lunatics.

"I love you too tigger." Rachel replied.

"How did I end up with such lunatic, bipolar best friends?" Peyton mumbled to herself.

Currently the girls were at LAX waiting for their flight to North Carolina. They still had a couple of hours to wait since they got there super early. It was all Haley really, the tutor girl in her insisted that they leave for the airport three hours before their actual flight took off, so they would be prepared in case of any problems, so of course when it only took and hour to check in the girls all complained profusely to Haley saying how unnecessary it was to be at the airport this early before their flight. Of course Haley wouldn't hear any of it all she said is that they would be thanking her that they weren't in a rush to catch their flight. At the moment the girls were waiting for Haley to say good-bye to her mom. She was the only parent who actually said good-bye to the girls before they left for collage after all.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" Haley said in a broken voice. Haley had come to sit down with the girls in the waiting area, Peyton, Rachel and Brooke looked at each other, clearly Haley was upset.

"Hey, you okay Hales?" Peyton asked tenderly

"Yeah," Haley laughed and wiped some stray tears on her face. "It's just wired ya know I'm gonna miss my mom, and believe it or not I'm gonna miss Cali.

"Well, at least we'll all be together at Duke." Brooke said cheerfully.

"Yeah I know I am just being silly." Haley replied while laughing.

"Anyway I think we should spread out and get what we need now, peyt I saw a music store when I was walking over here." Haley stated

"Awesome, I am so checking that out." Peyton replied

"Well me and Brooke are gonna check out the Coach store." Rachel replied

"Definitely, daddy gave me his credit card and I fully intend on using it." Brooke grinned

"Okay well while you guys do that I am gonna head over to the book store to see if I can get anything to read on the plane." Haley replied.

"Sounds good, how about we all meet up back here in an hour." Peyton suggested. The girls all agreed and went their seperate ways.

* * *

Half and hour later Haley was still in the bookstore when her phone beeped telling her she had a voice mail. Haley took out her phone to listen to the message and when she first heard his voice her stomach automatically dropped.

Chris.

_Hey Haley, so we haven't talked in a while and I know that you're leaving today for Duke and I just wanted to let you know…cheating on you with Teresa was the best decision I have ever made in my entire life! I am so happy and in love and I really don't regret cheating on you cuz it meant that Chris Keller got to be with Teresa! See ya Haley have a nice innocent virgin life!_

After listening to the message Chris left her, Haley was seeing red, she could not believe that chris had the audacity to say those things to her, after they broke up Haley asked Chris for an explanation as to why he was cheating on her and he had said that it was because she "wouldn't give it up" so he went to Teresa. After he said this Haley was hurt she thought that Chris would respect her wishes of wanting to wait and wait for her. She didn't want to wait for marriage or anything, she just wasn't ready, nevertheless this was just another reason to add onto the list of reasons for not opening up to anymore guys. Because for her it only lead to one thing.

Hurt.

All Haley ever did was get hurt and she was sick and tired of it. Haley was so preoccupied with her thoughts she wasn't watching where she was going and the next thing she knew she was on the floor on top of another guy. Haley opened her eyes after she landed only to be met with ocean blue eyes staring right back at her. Blue met brown and neither could look away. That was until a bystander coughed loudly informing them that they should get up.

Haley got up and was able to see the mystery man from a decent angle and her breath caught in her throat. He was by far one of the hottest guys she had ever seen in her entire life. He had raven black hair, was extremely tall, and had the body of a Greek god. Haley realized she was checking him out and immediately blushed.

"Like what you see?" the mystery guy said cockily. Haley looked up and noticed he had a smirk on his face. _Great the guy is a jackass. _Haley thought to herself.

"Excuse me?" Haley replied giving the guy a glare.

"It's okay, I'm used to it, I am Nathan Scott after all." He stated.

Haley started coughing and gasping for air, this went of for about thirty seconds and she saw that the smirk on Nathan's face had immediately disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern. Nathan rushed over to Haley's side and started patting her back.

"Hey are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"I can't breathe," Haley wheezed out, it sounded like she was having an asthma attack. "You're ego is taking up all the space in the room." Haley had stopped with the act and walked away from Nathan.

Haley went to the cash register to pay for the books that she found. All of the sudden she could feel someone beside her.

"You know that wasn't very nice." The voice said.

_Oh god, he's persistent. _Haley thought to herself

"Yeah well I figured I should be the one to get you off your high horse since ya know you think so highly of yourself." Haley replied.

"You have guts no one has ever stood up to me before, usually by now we would be in the closet making out." Nathan said bewildered he had never had someone turn him down before. Especially someone as beautiful as this girl, she had honey blond hair, a cute button nose and she was petite. _I have to know her name. _Nathan thought to himself.

"Yeah well thanks for sharing that piece of information." Haley shot back.

"So what's you're name?" Nathan asked "I mean it's only fair you know mine." By this time Haley was already paying for her books and walking out of the store Nathan following her.

"I didn't ask, you just told me." Haley said. They were both standing outside of the store; Haley looked at her watch and realized that she needed to get back.

"Come on," Nathan urged.

"My name is tutor-girl." Haley responded coyly, she figured she would never see him again so she would play with his head a little.

"Bye Nathan." And with that Haley walked away leaving a bewildered Nathan behind.

"Tutor-girl?" Nathan asked out loud, utter confusion evident in his voice.

* * *

R&R

--storyofmylifee


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks so much for all the reviews you guys they were awesome! I am sorry for not updating soon but I just finished up my second semester and I have been swamped with schoolwork and midterms. I am glad you enjoyed the last chap! Happy reading….**

**BUBBLY 23- thank you for your nice review and no worries I am glad you were honest with me, as for your offer while I greatly appreciate it I would rather try to improve on my spelling errors on my own. No offence, it's just a part of the reason I started writing fanfic was to improve my writing in general but I am always in such a hurry to post the chapters I never re-read it once I finish typing it. I hope you understand, but I will try to post chapters that don't have a lot of spelling errors. **

**A/N! IMPORTANT!!!- okay so I was playing around while writing this and I found that I work better writing this from Haley's POV, there will be other characters POV but it will mostly be Haley, I will make it clear when I change POV. Usually you will be able to tell, let me know if it gets to confusing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or its characters.

* * *

Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and I have been at Duke for about a week now, classes had just started and we were just all trying to settle into our new home. All of our parents pitched in and bought us an off campus apartment. Actually there were a lot of collage kids living in the apartment building with us, so in essence is was basically a dorm for rich kids, well at least that is what Brooke has been calling it.

I do have to give props to our parents for one thing-our apartment is absolutely amazing. Seriously when the four of us walked into the apartment we just stood there in awe. Brooke was even drooling when she saw her walk in closet. It had a huge common room with a flat screen TV, DVD, surround sound, the works! All thanks to daddy Davis of course. Then each of us had our own room with a walk in closet and our own bathrooms. This place was a heaven for any collage student. Hell who am I kidding this place was a heaven for any human being period. Did I mention how much I am loving life right now?

"H.James! Are you almost ready?" I could hear Brooke yell all the way from her room.

"Yeah Brooke give me like five more minutes!" I yelled back. Brooke and I were going to get breakfast together. Peyton was off doing some art project and Rachel still hadn't gotten home from the club that we went to last night. Last I saw her she was all over some tall, dark and handsome hottie. That little slut.

Right now I am standing in my walk in closet trying to quickly figure out what to wear before Brooke comes in here and chooses for me, and lord knows I don't want that to happen.

"Okay Hales you have in here forever." I could hear Brooke's voice traveling closer, I groaned inwardly she was in my room and I wasn't dressed yet, all I have to say is one thing- prepare for war.

"Haley what are you doing!" Brooke exclaimed exasperated.

"Nothing Brookie I am just figuring out what to wear." I answered off-handedly hoping she would just walk out of my closet and tell me to hurry up. Then I saw a glint in her eye and a smile form on her face and I knew I was screwed.

"Haley! You have to let me pick out your outfit for the day." Brooke yelled excitedly.

"B, thanks but no thanks, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself." I answered hoping she would leave me alone.

"Yeah that's why you've been in here for the past hour and you're still not dressed." Brooke said sarcastically.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I let you pick my clothes are you?" I asked knowingly.

"Nope, so you might as well give up now." Brooke said with a grin on her face.

"Fine." I held my hands up in mock surrender. I moved out of the way before Brooke could push me out of the way. "Nothing to sluttly!" I said reminding her I wanted to look casual seeing as how we are only going to breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah." Brooke said dryly, she was waving her hand in the air as if saying whatever. Basically it was Brooke Davis for "Get real!"

* * *

Five outfits later and Brooke and I were finally out the door. I ended up wearing dark skinny jeans, black converse and a baby doll black tank top. It was sexy enough for Brooke and comfortable enough for me. We were heading to a café for breakfast. It was called Karen's Café the girls and I found it the first couple of days in town, it was right near campus and our apartment building and it had amazing food, it was also sort of a hang out place for all the collage students.

We got a table and sat down while looking at the menu. Since we were late getting here the place was kind of already full. There were a bunch of collage kids hanging around having a late breakfast. I looked across the table at Brooke to find her looking around the café trying to go unnoticed.

Busted.

You see the first time we came in here there was a guy- who looked like he was also a freshmen in collage- hanging around, he was either at a table reading a book or at the front counter listening to his iPod or even behind the counter talking to the owner of the café. Brooke took notice in him immediately at first it was nothing big, just the typical off-handed remark commenting on how hot he was. But the more frequently we came into the café the more Brooke would try and get the guy's attention, but to her dismay she seemed to go unnoticed, which for Brooke only made her want him more. Of course she hadn't admitted anything to any of us, but we have known her forever, we can read her like a book. Looks like Brookie has a crush.

"He is not here you know." I said sending her out of her scavenger hunt.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Brooke said suddenly very interested in her menu.

"Uh-huh, tall, sandy blond hair, blue eyes? Doesn't ring a bell?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope." She answered curtly.

"So if I said that a guy who looked exactly like I just described is sitting at the front counter, that wouldn't interest you at all?" I asked.

All of the sudden Brooke's eyes widened and her head snapped toward the counter. "WHERE!?" she yelled.

At this I busted out laughing. When she realized that there was in fact no guy at the counter she turned around and glared at me. "Not funny." She exclaimed.

"Oh trust me, from where I am sitting it was like 20 different kinds of funny." I responded still laughing.

We were interrupted by a deep voice. "Hey can I take your order." The voice asked.

Brooke and I looked up and staring back at us was Brooke's mystery man. "So what can I get you guys, oh my name is Lucas by the way."

Since I saw that Brooke wasn't going to answer anytime soon I answered for both of us. "Can we just get 2 cups of coffee and a plate of waffles?"

"Sure thing, be right back." As he left his eyes lingered on Brooke.

"Tigger what the hell was that?" I asked confused. "Since when do you get shy around guys?"

"I don't know, that had never happened before." Brooke started hyperventilating. "Hales, what's wrong with me?" Brooke asked with a worried expression.

I automatically laughed at the look on her face I have never seen Brooke look so flustered before. "Nothing's wrong with you B, has it ever occurred to you that you might actually _like _this guy and not just want him for some random hookup and that's why you get shy around him?" I asked hoping to spread some light on the situation.

"Maybe, I don't know, this has never happened before!" Brooke exclaimed.

"B.Davis, calm down." I tried to soothe her. "Just put on that Davis charm that we all know and love and you'll have him wrapped around your finger in no time." I assured her.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked timidly. Wow Brooke and timid, I never thought I would say those two words in the same sentence. She must have it bad.

"Yes I am sure, now pull it together soldier, he's walking over here." I said quickly noticing Lucas walk back to our table food in hand.

"Here you go ladies, enjoy you're meal." Lucas put down our food and I gave Brooke a pointed look.

"So Lucas was it?" Brooke asked flirtatiously. _There's the Brooke Davis we all know and love_. "Do you work here because this the first time I have noticed you here." Brooke stated. At that statement I had to hold back a laugh on her obvious lie.

"Oh no I don't work here my mom owns this place and I am just helping her out she was understaffed today, I actually go to Duke, I am a freshmen." Lucas stated confirming our beliefs.

"Oh what a coincidence we go there to I'm Haley and this is Brooke." I decided to speak up.

"Hey nice to meet you guys." Lucas flashed us a smile and Brooke was practically swooning over him.

"LUCAS! TABLE NUMTER 5 IS DONE!" The petite, pretty lady emerged from the back beckoning Lucas over

"That's my mom, better get back to work." Lucas stated looking at Brooke.

"Yeah go ahead we'll see you around school or something." Brooke replied coolly.

"Yeah see you around." Lucas smiled and turned around and once again his eyes lingered on Brooke.

After he left Brooke let out a squeal and started dancing around in her chair. I started laughing hysterically at her antics.

"H.JAMES! YOU ARE A GENUIS!" Brooke replied happily.

"I know, I know." I replied taking a bow from my seat.

We both started laughing like maniacs and we didn't hear the bell over the door of the café chime signaling the entrance of a new customer.

"Tutor-girl I am forever indebted to you!" Brooke exclaimed loudly.

"So, Tutor-girl we meet again." I hear a deep voice from behind me. No it couldn't be, it wasn't…was it?

I turn around and just like I dreaded I see a very familiar face smirking back at me.

Nathan Scott.

Oh you have got to be kidding me.

Brooke and I stop laughing and stare at the handsome man in front of us. Brooke raises and accusing eyebrow as if trying to inquire how we know each other.

"Nathan?" I asked hoping him to somehow be a mirage.

"So, you remember my name. I see I had a lasting effect on you." He replied with a smirk. The same smirk I saw just a week ago in an airport in California how was it even possible that we were in the same place right now? God must be playing a cruel joke on me or something.

"Well, I am not surprised I have a lasting effect on lots of girls I don't blame you for remembering me, its only natural." He said. Nope. Not a mirage, it's the same jackass from the airport.

Our conversation however was interrupted by Lucas. "Nate! Hey! Long time no see man, how was your summer?" Lucas asked. It seemed as if they had known each other all their life.

"Lucas!" Nathan exclaimed. "Dude my summer was amazing." At that moment Lucas looked over at us and realized we had just been talking.

"You know Brooke and Haley?" He asked. First pointing to Brooke and then me.

"Haley." He said my name slowly with a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Yeah man, me and _Hales _go way back." He said. All the while I was sitting there glaring at him, and Brooke sat there looking like a confused puppy.

"Umm excuse me I am kind of lost over here." Brooke spoke for the first time since Nathan arrived.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce him this is my brother, Nathan Scott." Lucas stated while smiling.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps, thanks for the lovly reviews, just so you know I won't be able to update until next Saturday. I have a bunch of school work and I will be preoccupied with that. Happy Reading!**

A/N: flashback is in italics

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Tutor-slut has a boyfriend!" Was the first thing Brooke yelled as we walked into the apartment building.

"Brooke shut the hell up." I told her irritated. Nathan was not my boyfriend, Nathan was not even my friend, he was simply a nuisance in my life that I want removed as soon as possible. Admittedly he is a _very_ hot nuisance. Oh my god what am I thinking!?

Soon after Brooke's statement I could hear two pairs of feet running down the hallway. Dammit I was hoping they weren't going to be home. This is just great now I am going to have to re-tell the whole story, there is nothing to tell! I don't even know Nathan this has just been some freak coincidence. Brooke on the other hand is convinced it's "fate". Okayyy like I am going to believe _that_.

"What did you say Brooke?!" I could hear Rachel and Peyton yell at the same time.

We were all in the common room of our apartment right now. Peyton had paint all over her shirt. My guess is that she is working on a new project. Rachel still had on her dress from the night before and her make-up was smudged and her hair was construed all over the place.

"Nice Rach what happened to you last night?" I asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Haley don't change the subject, what was Brooke saying about you having a _boyfriend_?" Peyton inquired. Dammit Peyton; why god why!!!

"Brooke was lying I don't have a boyfriend." I said while rolling my eyes. They were going to be on my back about this forever.

"I was not lying there is this hottie who is like in love with Hales." Brooke responded while smirking.

"Brooke--" I started to interrupt her before she could spit out some misconstrued version of what actually happened.

Brooke turned towards Peyton and Rachel who looked at us expectedly. "I'll tell you exactly what happened." Brooke told them. Here we go.

"_Umm excuse me I am kind of lost over here." Brooke spoke for the first time since Nathan arrived. _

"_Oh sorry I didn't introduce him this is my brother, Nathan Scott." Lucas stated while smiling. _

"_I'm sorry what did you say?" Haley asked dumbfounded._

"_Don't you see the family resemblance?" Nathan laughed _

"_Hey I'm Brooke, I am guessing you already know Haley?" Brooke asked with one eyebrow raised._

"_Yeah you could say that." Nathan responded by laughing. Haley glared at him as he said this._

"_How do you guys know each other?" Brooke asked Haley this time._

"_Oh, we met at the airport in California." Haley responded._

"_More like bumped into each other at the airport." Nathan added._

"_What?" Lucas asked confused. _

"_I was in the bookstore--" Lucas interrupted Nathan by laughing out loud. "I am sorry did you just say you were in a bookstore." Lucas asked incredulously._

"_Hey I read." Nathan defended._

"_Okay." Lucas responded sounding unconvinced._

"_Anyway as I was saying," Nathan shot Lucas a pointed look. "Haley bumped into me at the airport, well more like fell on top of me." Nathan smirked._

_At this point Brooke was looking at Haley wondering why she had never heard this story. _

"_Why were you even in California?" Haley asked irritated. She could not believe this was happening. _

"_Oh I am a basketball player; I was there for a camp, High Flyers."_ _Nathan responded. _

"_So why are you here now? In North Carolina I mean." Brooke asked genuinely interested. _

"_I go to Duke.'" Nathan responded coolly. _

_Haley had to fight the urged to roll her eyes back. Of course he goes to Duke this day just couldn't get any better. Haley had to get out of there. _

_Haley started to cough. "I am sorry you know I think I am coming down with something. Brooke you mind if we go home?"_

"_No that's fine. Uhh Lucas nice meeting you… you too Nathan. See you guys around." Brooke said._

_Both girls walked out of the café and were walking down the street towards their apartment building. _

"_Hales the fake cough? Was that the best you could come up with?" Brooke asked _

_Haley started coughing again. "I have no idea what you are talking about I really think I am coming down with something." Haley then started walking faster down the street._

_Brooke's jaw dropped. "You did not just fake cough me!" Brooke asked while trying to catch up with Haley. _

"Haley how come you never told us about this?" Peyton asked me after Brooke finished telling them what happened.

"Because there was nothing to tell." I said while rolling my eyes, this was pointless. "The guy is an immature, cocky, jackass. I don't like him!" I said hoping they would get it.

"I say they are together in a week." Rachel started.

Apparently not.

"I'd give it three weeks." Brooke responded.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Peyton asked. Thank got I have at least one sane friend

"I say two months at the least."

Or not.

"You want to put money on it?" Rachel asked.

"You guys are ridiculous!" I said and then went into my room closing the door behind me. This doesn't change anything. Just because we go to the same school or live in the same town, nothing is going to change. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him.

* * *

"So Haley you have a last name?"

Why must god torment me!?

"What are you stalking me now?" I said with an edge in my voice.

Up until now I was sitting in my English lit class waiting for the professor to walk in. I was minding my own business reading a book. I didn't ask for anyone to come talk to me but of course jackass just had to be in the class.

"Whoa feisty, I like it." He had that smirk on his face. I am beginning to hate that smirk.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly I just wanted me to leave me alone.

I watch him as he sat down besides me and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes, guess that whole leaving me alone thing isn't going to happen anytime soon.

"You." He states simply. The nerve of him!

I started to laugh and he looks at me like I have gone insane. "Sorry to disappoint you buddy, but it isn't happening so keep it in your pants."

"We'll see about it _Hales_." No matter how irritating he is I can't help but notice how naturally my nickname rolls off his tongue. Whoa…hold up, where did that thought come from!?

"Have a seat class." Saved by the bell the professor just walked in. I still notice however that Nathan made no attempt to move, he is still sitting right besides me. What's worse is that I can feel his eyes on me. Is he trying to burn a hole in me? But that's not it; oh no I also happen to feel the eyes of all the females in the room burning a hole in me because I am sitting next to Nathan. Just great.

The class went on and normally I would be able to concentrate but with Nathan sitting right next to me I found it hard to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"What do you think the parallels are between the jealousy and revenge themes displayed in Shakespeare's Macbeth?" I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even hear what the professor just asked.

"Miss. James?"

Crap.

I could practically see Nathan's smirk out of the corner of my eye over the new found knowledge of my last name.

"Uhhh, well I think that…" Think Haley, think.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Thank god.

"We will pick up with you tomorrow Miss. James." The professor said, and I just meekly nodded because you see that would be no problem if I actually knew what we were discussing.

The class all started to get their books together to leave the room, and I am well aware of the fact that Nathan is still sitting right next to me.

"Later James." Again with the stupid smirk! And with that final look Nathan exits the classroom and I just sit there looking dumbfounded. I probably look like a mute right now, to any bystander.

I gathered my books ready to go home and get some rest after the day I've had. All of the sudden I hear someone clear their throat. There is a blond standing next to me and she had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah?" I ask expectedly.

"You do know that you're public enemy number one now right?" She said as she laughed.

"Excuse me?" I asked. What the hell was this bitch talking about?

"Nathan Scott, is the big man on campus, and for some reason he seems to have taken an interest in you." She stated with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"Just thought I would give you a friendly warning of what you're getting yourself into." She stated

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped, who does this girl think she is.

"You'll see." She said laughing and then she walked away.

Why do I get the feeling that this is the start of a _very_ long year?

**

* * *

****R&R**

**--**_Storyofmylifee_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up but I have a three day weekend so I'll try to update again Monday. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! Happy Reading…..**

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

"Rachel what time are cheerleading tryouts?" I asked

"Uhh I have no clue go ask the cheer nazi she should know." Rachel replied.

"Okay is everybody ready to kick some cheer but!? All four of us have to make it into the squad." Brooke came into the kitchen where Peyton, Rachel and I were eating breakfast. Today were the cheerleading tryouts to become a Duke Blue Devil and Brooke the cheer nazi was back and bitchier than ever…

"Yes bitch we are all ready. Oopps I meant Brooke..." Peyton replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. Have I mentioned that Peyton isn't really a morning person?

"Shut up Grouchy McGrouch a lot." Brooke replied annoyed. I just sat back and rolled my eyes. The four of us never get along in the mornings, it's like we all wake up with PMS and it only goes away after 10 a.m.

Okay so it's been exactly three days. Three days since my last English Lit. Class and three days since I last saw Nathan Scott. So I am going to admit something right now and if it ever gets out I will completely deny it…I've kind of been hoping to run into Nathan… Okay wait before you jump to any conclusions or anything I don't like him I mean he is easy on the eyes but he is a total jackass, he can't have a serious conversation for more than five seconds and he is always hitting on me, but don't get me wrong I like our playful banter, I mean that's why I have been kind of hoping to run into him, he keeps me entertained, but I assure you it is nothing more than that. I don't like him.

"Alright, can we please go before world war three starts?" Rachel asked referring to the fight that she knew was about to erupt between Brooke and Peyton.

"Yeah let's go I want to get there early and scope out our competition." Brooke said.

Within the next five minutes that four of us were driving towards the campus were the tryouts would be held. I looked down at my outfit. To try out for cheerleading they made you wear extremely short shorts and a tank top I was extremely uncomfortable to say the least. It was basically the other cheerleader's way to evaluate your look and see if you're "hot" enough to be on the squad.

Truthfully I don't even like cheerleading that much. I much prefer tutoring hence the name tutor-girl however senior year during the sparkle classic a classmate and cheerleader on Brooke's squad ended up getting the chicken pox and having to go home, leaving Brooke a member short. She was basically flipping out saying how she had to beat her rival Claire Young. So being the good friend I am I stepped up and offered to fill the spot temporarily. Peyton and Rachel were also on the squad so it wasn't much of a sacrifice for me since I had my best friends with me. So after the classic Brooke insisted that I join the squad permanently and I eventually caved. The one good thing about cheering it means I get to spend more time with my girls.

"Okay guys we are here lets go inside and start stretching." Brooke suggested. We had just arrived at the school gymnasium where the cheerleading tryouts were held.

Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and I were all stretching a lot of the girls that are trying out have already arrived. Brooke and Rachel went off to another part of the gym to make a "plan of attack" as you can see they were the ones that were more into the cheerleading thing. Peyton and I were on the other side of the gym waiting for the tryouts to begin, because that meant we could go home faster.

"Hey you okay?" I bumped hips with Peyton. She had this really sad expression on her face.

"Yeah, I just miss her you know?" Peyton replied with a shrug. You see Peyton's mom, Elizabeth died when Peyton was nine. At the time we all pulled together to get Peyton through the tragedy. Peyton's mom was a cheerleader in high school, which is the main reason Peyton joined the squad, it made her feel closer to her mom.

"Yeah, Peyt. I know." I replied with a sad smile on my face. I embraced her in a sideways hug knowing that it was all she needed right now; to know that someone was there. However our talk was ruined by the sound of a whistle I looked over to see the captain of the cheerleading team waiting to get our attention. She looks oddly familiar...

Oh my god, it was that girl that talked to me at the end of class a couple of days ago! Of course she is the cheerleading captain; I mean with my luck I would be surprised if she wasn't!

"Okay girls, my name is Stacy Fields and I am the current cheerleading captain, tryouts will begin in promptly five minutes, I advise you bring you're a-game because the Duke Blue Devil cheerleading squad does not accept weaklings."

Great, she's still a bitch.

* * *

Cheerleading tryouts were almost half way through Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and I had already tried out. I thought our auditions went pretty well. Brooke even says we are a shoe in. As of right now the four of us are sitting on the bleachers waiting for the tryouts to end. Stacey made up some lame ass rule about no one leaving till everyone had tried out. Something to do about fucking moral support. Yeah right…

Five bucks says she just wants to humiliate some girls and see them fall on their ass in front of a bunch of people.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt." Rachel commented as I winced. Some girl just tried to do a spilt and ended up twisting her ankle in the process.

I head the gymnasium doors slam shut and the four of us look over to see the basketball team enter.

Crap.

"Looks like things just got a lot more interesting." Peyton commented with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god." Brooke turned around in the bleachers making sure the basketball team didn't see her.

"Lucas is here." She hissed.

"How do I look?" She asked hastily

The three of us started laughing. "Brooke you are wearing short shorts and a tank top, I am pretty sure if Lucas sees you he won't be able to forget you." I replied.

"Suicides, now!" We heard someone yell. Looks like the boys basketball coach was a real hard-ass.

"Okay girls bring it in." Stacey called all of us to come down to where she was standing.

All the girls who tryouts out were standing around Stacey waiting for her to say whatever she need to say so that we could go.

"Mediocre tryouts today girls, some people made a very good impression on me, and others well, I don't even know why you came today." She said in a disgusted voice.

See, didn't I tell you the girl is a sweetheart.

"You are all dismissed; the final list will be put on the bulletin board at the union center tomorrow morning." And with that said bitch Stacey walked away.

The four of us walked to the other side of the gym where our bags were. On the way there I heard someone shout me and Brooke's name.

Lucas.

"Brooke, Haley!" He was jogging over to us.

"Hey Lucas, I didn't expect to see you here." Brooke said in her extremely flirtatious voice.

"Yeah I am on the basketball team, you two trying out for cheerleading?" He inquired.

"Yup, hopefully we made it." I said. I liked Lucas he seemed like a really nice guy. Plus the fact the Brooke is totally in love with him is another thing. He would be good for her.

"Oh Lucas I want to introduce you to my other best friends. This and Peyton and Rachel." Brooke said.

The three of them exchanged pleasantries and then we heard the basketball coach's booming voice echo throughout the entire gym.

"Scott! You just going to stand there and flirt or are you going to actually play some basketball, since in case you forgot this is basketball practice." He said sarcastically.

Well he seems pleasant.

Lucas winced at the sound of his voice and then shot all his teammates a look when he heard them snicker. "Coming Coach K!" Lucas replied.

"I'll see you guys later." Lucas smiled and walked off.

"Brooke stop drooling!" Peyton whispered. We all laughed and Brooke pouted.

"Aww its okay Brookie Cookie I think its cute you have a crush on Lucas." Rachel said.

"Let's just go." Brooke said while smiling we all continued our journey to the other side of the gym.

I bent down to go get my bag and I felt someone's presence behind me.

"You mind staying like that James, I kinda like this view."

I would know that voice from anywhere.

Nathan.

I turned around and just like I suspected he was standing behind be blatantly checking me out, his signature smirk planted right in place.

"Shouldn't you be like scoring touch downs or something?" I shot back

"Baskets, Hales." He replied. For a second I thought I saw a genuine smile on his face. I must be hallucinating.

"Whatever." I replied annoyed. Okay real smooth Haley nice comeback.

"You know you want be James." Nathan then proceeded to shot a basketball into the basket while looking at me. And it went in.

Cocky asshole.

"Who was that?" I turned around to see Rachel, Brooke and Peyton behind me after Nathan walked away.

"That was Haley's _boyfriend._" Brooke stated in a teasing voice.

"Ugh let's just go home." I started walking towards the exit.

"He's hot." I heard Rachel comment.

I turned around and glared at her and I heard the three of them snicker.

"What?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah Hales I thought you _didn't _like him." Peyton said looking at me expectedly.

"I don't!" I said exasperatedly.

So why is it when I heard Rachel's comment about Nathan I wanted to slap her?

This can't be good.

* * *

"YOU GUYS!" It was 7 in the morning. Way too early for me to hear Brooke yelling.

"Bitches, get your asses out here right now." I reluctantly pulled the covers off of me and walked into the living room where a seemingly dead Peyton and Rachel where waiting on the couch.

"About time tutor girl! I have great news!" Brooke replied cheerfully.

"Brooke, how can you be so fucking perky at 7 in the morning?" I groaned.

"What can I say it's a gift and curse, a gift for me a curse for you, now sit down."

"Okay girls we all made the cheerleading squad!" Brooke yelled excitedly.

"Yay."

"Yippee"

"That's great"

Rachel, Peyton, and I all said this at the same time in a monotone voice. I could see that Brooke was not satisfied with our reaction so I spoke up.

"Brooke I promise we will be more cheerful after the sun actually comes up. Couldn't this have waited?" I asked.

"Jeez you know if I can be cheerful at 7 in the morning then so can you!" Brooke replied.

"Yay."

"Yippe."

"That's great."

This time Rachel, Peyton and I said it with a little more enthusiasm to satisfy Brooke.

"Thank you!" Brooke said.

"Well now that is over I am going to go make breakfast." Peyton said while standing up.

"You guys want some?" She asked the three of us.

"Sure I knew we kept you around for a reason goldilocks." Rachel stated.

We all followed Peyton into the kitchen and sat down on the island while she started cracking eggs.

"Hey Brooke where's yesterday's mail I never got the chance to look the other day." I said I wanted to know if I got that new issue of vogue.

"On the table Hales." She replied.

I looked through the mail and while I didn't see a vogue magazine I did see a huge envelope addressed to me without a return address. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it up.

All of the sudden I lost my appetite.

"Hey you know I am not really hungry I am just going to go out for a run." I said wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. I felt as though the wall were closing in on me.

"What?" Peyton asked incredulously. "Haley you cannot be serious, it's raining and you're wearing shorts and a t-shit."

"Water is good for you." I ran out of the kitchen hastily put on my running sneakers and slammed the door shut.

I ran to the park near our apartment building and collapsed on the nearest bench. I was actually thankful for the rain because now nobody could tell that I'm crying. I realized I still had the mail in my hand and I looked down at the piece of paper that made me so upset to begin with.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Chris Keller_

_And_

_Teresa Woods _

I read those first four lines out loud. I guess I just wanted to see if it was really real. That after the two year relationship that Chris and I had, he is getting married 3 months after our break-up to someone else.

And they actually sent me an invitation. Like I am going to that wedding.

I looked up in time to see someone running through the park. They were coming closer to me and I could make out the shape of their body put it didn't seem like someone I knew so I just put my head down and stared at the invitation.

Then I heard it, I heard him. "Hales?"

Nathan.

When I said that I was that I was hoping to run into him that didn't mean right now, at this moment when I look and feel like crap.

"Are you okay?" He asked me softly. For once I wasn't seeing the jackass that I had gotten to come accustomed to. No, the Nathan talking to me right now was sincere and concerned.

I knew he just asked me a question but I couldn't talk its like I wanted to say yes so that we could move on and forget this ever happened but without thinking I shook my head no.

"Here." Nathan proceeded to take off the sweatshirt that he was wearing- leaving him with only a t-shirt- and placed it over my shoulders. "You're shivering." The sweatshirt was wet from the rain but right now it's exactly what I needed; to know that someone was there. Granted I never thought that someone would be Nathan…but it's kind of nice.

"Thanks." I muttered softly. Nathan was now sitting next to me on the bench. It was getting harder to control myself right now I just wanted comfort, but should I really be looking for that in Nathan? After everything with Chris I promised myself I would never get close to another guy. I was tired of crying. And I knew that I _couldn't _get involved with Nathan, it wouldn't lead to any good.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Of course I want to talk about it, I want to kick and scream and just let it all out. My mind was screaming at me. _Don't talk about it with him. If you do you'll be letting him into your life and he will only get closer. _But another part of me a slightly bigger part of me was saying _Let it go, talk to him it could be what you need_ and that was the part the won.

So I talked, I vented to him about Chris and he listened. He just sat there and listened to me talk and it was what I needed. He never interrupted and when I was done we just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"You know what I think?" Nathan positioned himself so that he was facing me.

I shook my head no waiting for him to continue.

"I think that you deserve better Hales." He stated.

When Nathan said this he said it with such truth and meaning, that I really believed him. He wasn't saying it just because it was the right thing to say he was saying it because he meant it.

"Me too."

I softly smiled at Nathan letting him know I was thankful for him listening to me.

"Hey Hales, I know that we didn't exactly get off on the right foot but…" He didn't even finish his sentence because I burst out laughing.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed and continued with what he was saying, "Anyway I would like us to start over, so what do you say Haley James, friends?"

As he said this I knew what I should say, what I had to say. I couldn't become friends with Nathan Scott. We were getting to close as it is, by getting in deeper with him, well I just don't want to go into that territory. But no matter how much I knew what I should say I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth it was like word vomit…

"Friends."

* * *

**R&R**

**--**_Storyofmylifee_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I was extremely bored and lucky for you guys I decided to write another chapter, lol. Enjoy!**

**P.S. - I was just reading over chapter 6 and I apologize for the spelling errors, I am trying to get better with that so bear with me. I tend to not read over my chapters. Bad habit I am trying to break…**

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Okay I so don't want to be here right now." Nathan sat down in the empty chair next to me. We were currently in our English Literary class; one of the two classes we share together. Things have been going good for me and Nathan so far. It's been a week since our run in at the park and our agreement to become friends. Since then we had hung out a couple of times and have gotten to know each other and I have to admit, Nathan's a pretty cool guy.

"Well you're just going to have to suck it up Scott." I said teasingly. Even though we are friends now our playful banter has stayed in tact, which isn't such a bad thing, I actually have come to enjoy it.

He looked over at me and smirked. We were the first people to arrive for the class. Everyone else was just starting to trickle in. Nathan and I were just having a casual conversation, discussing our weekend plans and such. I did notice, however that every time a person of the female gender walked into the class and saw that Nathan and I talking and sitting next to each other they would send me their best death glare. I have gotten used to it, hanging out with Nathan for the past week I kind of had to. But _no one_ sent me a death glare like Stacey Fields. She had a thing for Nathan, everyone knew it and word is she got pissed when she found out Nathan and I were hanging out. Regardless of the fact that we're just friends.

And speak of the devil.

"Hey Nathan." I saw Stacey walking up to where Nathan and I were sitting.

"Hey Stacey." Nathan replied obviously less than enthused by her presence.

"So you maybe want to hang out sometime this weekend, in my dorm, _alone." _

God, could she be anymore of a whore?

"No thanks, Hales and I have plans." Nathan said. I tried not to look surprised because as far as I knew we had nothing plan this weekend.

"Oh," Stacey replied in a disappointed voice.

"Well call me if you change your mind." Stacey winked at Nathan and walked away.

Slut.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Since when do we have plans this weekend?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Something that I had picked up from Nathan over the past week.

"Since now."

I raised a questioning eyebrow letting him know that I wanted a better explanation.

"Look Stacey and I have history; we went to the same high school and hooked-up a couple of times. I don't like her, in fact she makes me want to throw myself down a flight of stairs repeatedly, but she just won't take a hint." He stated.

I was actually glad that Nathan admitted to hating Stacey. For some reason I feel like I probably wouldn't be able to take it if he had said yes to her invitation. Weird right?

"Good, she's a skank." I replied with a bit more edge in my voice than I would have liked.

"You jealous James?" Nathan asked me while laughing.

"No," I scoffed. I was not jealous of the wannabe prostitute.

"I think you are..." Nathan said in a singsong voice.

"You're being obnoxious." I replied.

"Ouch that hurt James." He said in mock hurt. "But since you're my _friend_ I'll let it go." He said while smiling.

"So what do you say, you want to hang out this weekend?" He asked me.

"You're on Scott."

* * *

"You are dead Nathan Scott!"

Currently Nathan and I were in his dorm room playing NBA Live. His room mate was coincidently Lucas who was on a date with Brooke right now.

"I'd like to see you try and beat me Hales." Nathan replied without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Oh my, I think my bra clasp just broke!" I said in an innocent voice. All of the sudden Nathan snapped his head away from the screen and toward my chest. This was enough time for me to shoot the next basket and beat Nathan in the game that he claims to have mastered.

Boys are so easy.

Nathan having just realized what happened had a look of dismay on his face and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"That was just plain mean James." He said in a teasing voice.

I couldn't stop laughing and the next thing I new I felt all of Nathan's weight on top of me and he was tickling me senseless.

"You think that's funny?" We were both on the bed him on top of me, tickling me so much that I couldn't even breathe.

And this was the exact position we were in when Brooke and Lucas walked in.

Nathan and I heard the door open and immediately straightened up.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lucas asked while smiling.

"No Nathan was just being a baby because I beat him in NBA Live." I replied while laughing.

"Sureee." Brooke said.

"Well Lucas and I will leave you to that." Brooke smirked, the tone of her voice telling me she didn't believe a word of what I just said.

Lucas and Brooke closed the door, but not before I heard Brooke yell "Use a condom!"

Typical Brooke.

I looked over at Nathan embarrassedly and he was sitting there with a smile on his face. I could tell that he wanted to talk about something.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Haley I think we should talk about what happed last week."

I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"What is there to talk about Nathan?" I asked tiredly really not wanting to discuss this with him right now.

"Hales I think that you should go to the wedding."

He cannot be serious.

"Are you for real?" I asked incredulously

"Haley, Chris and Teresa obviously sent you that invitation to rub it in our face that they are happy, well I say fight back. You're strong, show them that they didn't get to you." Nathan was trying to convince me to go to the wedding and I got to say he is doing a pretty damn good job.

"So what are you saying Nathan that I just fly to California for their wedding, which is in two weeks might I add, alone to show them that I am above it all?" I asked.

"No you wouldn't go alone." He said

"Nathan I can't ask Brooke, Peyton and Rachel to go with me, they would probably end up killing Chris and Teresa before the reception even starts and…"

"Hales, that not what I meant." Nathan interrupted me mid sentence.

"Well what did you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I'll go with you, and I'll be you're date." Nathan replied with a smile on his face.

Say what now?

"Nathan, you cannot be serious." I stated.

"Why not Hales?" Nathan asked me expectedly.

"Well, because, we promised, just friends." I reminded him.

"They don't need to know that."

"Nathan…" I started.

"Hales, wait a second just hear me out, maybe this is the closure you need, and I'll go with you I mean I know that we are just friends but as you're friend I want to help you out. We'll show up have a few drinks, say congratulations and leave. If they think that we are together then so be it. This idiot Chris needs to realize he lost a great thing."

Damn that was a good speech.

"What about basketball practice?" I asked, I was grasping for straws here.

"Coach K won't be here in two weeks, he is going away for him and his wife's 25th anniversary. You're out of excuses Hales." Nathan said, knowing he had won.

I contemplated it, I really shouldn't go back I mean why bring up the past. It's over and done with. Although Nathan had a point this could be good closure for me, so against my better judgment I agreed.

"Okay, we'll go." I said as Nathan smiled.

"I promise Hales this will be good for you, besides I'll be there to protect you." Nathan said in a soothing voice while giving me a sideways hug. I smiled at him and nodded, letting him know that I trusted him, one of the things I said I wouldn't do with another guy this year…

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: one of you guessed right! Nathan is going to the wedding with Haley. Can you say drama? **

R&R

--_Storyofmylifee_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I am sooooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up; I know what is going to happen but second semester has been kicking my butt! I know that it isn't that long but I promise to put up another chapter sometime this weekend. I don't necessarily think this is my best chapter, but it sets things up for the next one. So enjoy!**

**A/N: In case some of you are wondering the wedding won't come until another couple of chapters. **

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Okay so I woke up this morning and it dawned on me…

What the hell was I thinking!?

I've known Nathan for like what a week and I am already going with him across the country to my home town to attend the wedding of my ex-boyfriend!

Okay I just need to calm down collect my thoughts and refocus. I am not crazy right? I mean I have gotten to know Nathan its not like he is some complete stranger I consider him a friend like Lucas. I am not crazy for doing this…Maybe if I keep repeating that mantra I will actually believe it…

"H.James! Are you ready yet?" I heard Brooke yell.

Brooke, Peyton and I were all going out to breakfast at Karen's since we all had the morning free. Rachel had an early class so she wouldn't be joining us. The girls still had no idea about the whole Chris ordeal.

When I got back that morning after my breakdown in front of Nathan I kind of made it clear that I didn't want to talk about my mood, so they backed off. I have been getting grief from Nathan about not letting them know what's going on, but Nathan doesn't know them like I know them, if I told them they would insist on coming with me and I really don't want them to have to go all the way back to California for a couple of days.

"Yup I'm ready let's go." I said walking out of my room and into the living room where Peyton and Brooke where waiting on the couch.

"Great!" Brooke said cheerfully.

I gave her a weird look; I mean what's there to be happy about we are just going to breakfast. Peyton caught my look and decided to fill me in.

"Brookie here is a little anxious, word is her boyfriend is working a shift this morning."

I laughed, Brooke had it bad. The three of us made our way out of the apartment and towards Karen's, we were just joking around along the way, it was the first time in a long time we had seen each other outside of cheerleading practice our schedules were hectic right now.

We arrived and got a table, when the waiter who took our order wasn't Lucas, Brooke got all pouty.

"Brooke, I am sure he'll be here later on." I told her as I laughed. Could she not go more than 10 hours without seeing the guy?

The next thing we heard was the bell under the door go off signaling the arrival of a new customer.

"Well, well didn't expect to see you here James, are you stalking me or something?"

I turned around at the sound of the voice and was greeted with the sight of three new customers. Nathan was accompanied with Lucas who was the main reason for the smile that now adorned Brooke's face and a new guy I had never met. He had an athletic build and short brown hair. They were all sweaty and looked like they had just gotten back from playing basketball.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am doing here, I am stalking you because you are the center of my universe, I am hopelessly in love with you and I want to have your kids someday." I said sarcastically.

Nathan laughed at this. Did I mention how sexy Nathan's laugh is?

I am probably not supposed to notice things like that right?

"Oh Haley, Brooke, Peyton, this is our close friend Jake Jagelski." Lucas introduced the guy with the athletic build and short brown hair.

"Hey." We all greeted him as Brooke and Lucas got into a heated make out session I saw Jake talking to Peyton. And get this she is not all broody like she usually is! This could get very interesting…

"So Hales," I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Nathans voice.

"Yeah," I responded.

"I was thinking, since we are going to that wedding together,"

"NATHAN!" I hissed. Peyton and Brooke are sitting at the table and he is mentioning the wedding in front of them, he knows I haven't told them about it.

"Relax James, Brooke has not come up for air in the last five minutes and Peyton and Jake are to into each other to notice the outside world." He stated while smirking.

"Anyway as I was saying," He gave me a pointed look. "I have come up with a game for us to play."

"Why do I not have a good feeling about this game?" I said teasingly.

"I think you'll like it, or you might completely hate it but you're going to have to play it." He said while smirking

"Well I know that we have been getting to know each other over the past couple of weeks but we don't really _know_ each other so I propose that we play a game of truth." He stated confidently.

Okay I am kind of confused over here, what in the world is he talking about.

"Truth?" I ask skeptically.

"You don't know what truth is?" He asked me confused.

"Not really, care to fill me in?" I asked while laughing.

"Okay so in truth there are no other rules than you have to tell the truth."

Well that's stupid.

"How do you win?" I asked.

"What is it with you James is all you care about winning?" He asked teasingly.

"Yup, pretty much." I said.

He laughed. His very sexy laugh. Ughhh I need to stop thinking things like that.

"Okay so for example let's say I ask you a question and you don't answer it. Then you get to ask me a question and if I answer it I win."

Okay so playing a game with Nathan that would ultimately bring me closer to him, yup that's _exactly _what I want…NOT

"Okay you're on Scott." I answered.

Why is it that when I am around Nathan my mouth always overcomes my brain?

Let me take you through it.

First his idea to become friends, my head told me not to do it, oh and will you look at that we're friends now. He told me that I should go to the wedding with him again my head told me not to, but yup you guessed it we're going together and now this?!

What is this boy doing to me?

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	9. Chapter 9

**I am officially ashamed, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I could probably give you 101 excuses but chances are you don't want to hear it , lol. Okay read and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

So over the past couple of days I have learned a lot about Nathan. I learned what his favorite color is, his favorite food, and random things about his childhood. But mostly I have just gotten to know Nathan the guy, not Nathan the hot-shot big-time college basketball player, but the actual person.

Whenever we found ourselves alone, in a class, or just hanging out, we picked off automatically where we left off the last time. When we first started playing truth it made me nervous because if this game were played by bitchy girls, the questions asked would be personal or embarrassing, preferably both.

But with Nathan it was different he didn't ask me a question because he wanted to embarrass me…well most of the time. Nathan asked me a question because he was genuinely interested in finding out the answer and in turn finding out more about me.

"Whose turn is it?"

Nathan and I were waiting in our seats in our English lit class; I decided it would be a perfect time to pick up with the game.

"Yours." He said facing his body towards mine.

"Alright."

I pondered what to ask him because the truth was we covered all the basics and from here on out things were probably going to get a little more personal.

"What's it like to always have girls swooning over you?" I asked.

"Haley."

"You're the one who wanted to play." I said teasingly.

"I don't know," he said. "It's not something I notice even if it's happening."

"The name of the game," I told him, "is _Truth_."

"Fine. I'll admit that I used to take full advantage of the fact that girls were constantly hanging all over me, but towards the end of high school I just realized that it doesn't even count. It's not like they know me or anything, all of it is fake, totally surface."

"Tell that to her." I said nodding at Stacey who was sitting a couple of rows behind us, clearly checking Nathan out and giving me a nasty look every five minutes.

"Funny." He muttered.

"She is so annoying I wish she would just leave me alone." He said frustrated. Stacey had been coming onto Nathan a lot lately she was like a bug that wouldn't die.

"Hey that's what you get for having random drunken hook-up's with her." I said while laughing, as Nathan groaned.

"I so regret that now."

My heart tightened a little bit in happiness as he admitted this.

Okay time to repeat my mantra _we are just friends, we are just friends._

"Okay my turn." I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Nathans voice.

"So does Haley James have any secret talents no one knows about?"

"What? No." I said as I tried to downplay my nervousness, no one knew about my hobby.

"The name of the game is truth." He said with a smirk on his face, mimicking my previous words.

"Okay if I tell you this you have to promise you won't tell a soul, not even Brooke, Peyton or Rachel knows, so you should feel honored." I said while smiling.

"This should be good, I promise I won't tell." Nathan said while pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key.

"Well, I mean I am probably not even that good, actually I probably suck…"

"Haley…" Nathan urged me.

"Okay well I kind of sing." I said uncertainly.

"You kind of sing?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well my audience is limited to my shower head." I said while laughing.

"You should sing for me sometime."

I started laughing and then I saw his face and noticed he was actually serious.

"Uh sorry buddy but no can do." I said.

"Come on Hales." He said in a pleading tone.

"Sorry Nathan but as of now, my showerhead will be the only one hearing my performances."

"Okay, that can be fixed; I can just join you in the shower one day, preferably sooner than later." He said while smirking.

Is it just me or did it suddenly get extremely hot in here.

"Nathan!" I was blushing profusely as I smacked him lightly on his shoulder.

A laugh escaped his lips. "You know you're kind of sexy when you blush." He whispered in my ear.

Yeah this definitely feels like were getting to more than just friends.

Oh boy.

* * *

"HALEY MARIE JAMES GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" 

Well this can't be good.

I walk into the living room to find three very pissed off people looking at me. Brooke was pacing the room, and Rachel and Peyton had on their 'I'm extremely mad at you look'.

"What going on?" I asked completely clueless as to what would make them this mad.

"I don't know why don't you tell us?" Rachel responded.

"Seriously guys I have no idea what you're talking about." I said utterly confused.

"Mind explaining this Hales?" Peyton asked in a soft voice while holding out an envelope.

I opened up the envelope and found the wedding invitation for Chris and Teresa's wedding. How did they find this I thought I threw it away?

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it on the kitchen counter under all the other junk mail, but don't try to change the subject Hales, why didn't you tell us about it?" Brooke said.

"I don't know, I didn't want you guys to like overreact." I said helplessly.

"Haley you can tell us anything." Rachel said sternly.

"I know, I was just really confused." I said.

"I am sorry you guys." I said hoping to make amends. I could see that they were upset that I kept this from them.

"We forgive you H.James." Peyton said standing up to hug me.

"The real question is what are you going to do about the invitation." Brooke said from her spot on the couch.

"See about that…" I started nervously; I knew that when I told them about my trip with Nathan I would never hear the end of it.

"Nathan kind of offered to go with me…as my date." I said meekly.

"WHAT!?" All three of them screamed at the same time. Well one thing is for sure, my hearing will be impaired for two months tops.

"Remember that morning that I was really upset and ran out of here?" I asked. Brooke, Rachel and Peyton all nodded.

"Wait let me guess that was the morning you got the invitation to the wedding?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, well needless to say I was pretty upset and I ran into Nathan and he really helped me out." I said softly.

"You slept with him?" Rachel asked.

"No Rach-ho, we _talked_." I said

"And then what happened, he offered to go to the wedding with you that morning?" Brooke asked.

"No a couple days later we were hanging out in his dorm room and he told me he would go with me, he said it would be good for me, to you know get some closure and I think he's right."

"Are you sure about this?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I have really gotten to know Nathan and I trust him, plus I am over Chris but I need to go because he doesn't think that I am."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"He obviously sent me that invitation to rub it in my face that he found happiness with Teresa so I am going to show up, say congratulations and then hopefully never have to see Chris Keller's face ever again. He needs to know that he didn't break me."

"That's good Hales you should go, I just wish I could go so that I could pound Teresa's face in." Rachel said while I laughed.

"So what's going on with you and Nathan?" Brooke asked while smiling.

"Nothing!" I said exasperated.

"How many times do I have to say it, there is nothing going on with Nathan."

"Hales you cannot honestly sit there and tell me that you have absolutely no feelings for Nathan." Peyton told me.

"I don't."

Lie.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"I have absolutely no feeling for Nathan Scott."

Lie.

"Good." Rachel said. "Because he is fine, and if you are not going to get with him, I sure as hell will." Rachel said while smirking.

"In fact I think I'll go over to his dorm right now and give him a little preview."

Rachel stood up from the couch, pulled down her shirt and started walking towards the door.

"Like hell you will!"

Crap I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Busted." Rachel smiled while coming back over to the couch.

"But, you and Nathan and you said..." Great now I sound like a babbling idiot.

"Hales I was bluffing." Rachel said while smiling.

"Haley why are you hiding you real feelings from Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." I responded timidly.

"Haley James that is a bunch of crap and you know it." Peyton said.

"Look I just, I could see Nathan as someone I could get really close to."

"So what's the problem sweetie?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to get hurt again." I said softly.

"Hales, just because you have had some crappy boyfriends in the past, doesn't mean that you should totally disregard your feelings for Nathan." Brooke said wisely.

"I am just not ready yet. Look you guys I got to go I have to meet Nathan for coffee."

"Uh huh." Rachel said.

"As friends." I said emphasizing the word friends.

"I'll see you guys at cheerleading practice later." I said as I walked out the door.

But not before I heard Peyton say, "She's falling hard."

* * *

"James, I thought you stood me up." 

I just arrived at the café…10 minutes late.

"I would never." I said sarcastically.

I sat down in the booth that Nathan was at, sipping at the cup of coffee that he already ordered for me.

"Okay so I booked us tickets to California last night." Nathan said.

"What, Nathan you didn't have to do that." I said surprised.

"It's okay; I figured that if I didn't do it soon you might back out on me." Nathan said while smiling.

"Ready for basketball practice?" I asked Nathan.

"Kill me now, Coach K has been extremely harsh on us, he wants to keep us conditioned before he leaves, he says that if he doesn't we will all be completely incompetent when he gets back."

"What about you, you ready for cheerleading practice?"

"Ugh absolutely not, I have to listen to bitch Stacey do nothing but scream for an hour and a half." I said totally dreading cheerleading practice, it doesn't help that she has a grudge against me for hanging out with Nathan.

"Well you're in luck because I think that we have time for one question before we have to head over to the school for practice." Nathan said while smirking.

"I have no idea why you're smiling, it is _my_ turn." I said laughing as his face fell.

"Since when?" Nathan asked.

"I asked you what it is like to have girls all over you all the time; you asked me if I had any secret talents, therefore it's my turn."

"You see this is why I don't hang out with smart chicks."

I smiled; let's see what should I ask? I know…

"What do you fear the most?" I asked.

"Clowns." Nathan said.

I just looked at him.

"What?" He said, glancing over at me.

"That's not a real answer," I told him.

"Says who?"

"Says me. I meant real fear, like of failure, of death, or regret. Like that. Something that keeps you awake nights, questions you very existence."

He thought for a second. "Clowns."

I rolled my eyes. "Please."

"That's my answer. I don't like clowns. They scare the shit out of me, ever since I went to the circus as a kid and one popped a balloon right in my face."

"Stop it," I said, smiling.

"I wish I could."

"Come on people it is not that hard turn right on 8 and do a diagonal on 12!" Stacey the bitch was back and if it was even possible seemed to be even bitchier today.

Stacey gave me a pointed look at she paced the gym floor.

"God has anyone ever told her how nauseating her voice is?" I head Rachel whisper besides me.

I didn't mean to but I busted out laughing at her comment.

"Something funny Hades? Oopps I meant Haley."

"Nothing at all." I said with a strained smile on my face after Stacey walked past me.

After enduring another hour of torture practice was finally done. Rachel, Peyton, Brooke and I walked over to the other side of the gym to grab our bags. On the way over we met up with the guys; Nathan, Jake and Lucas.

Over the past couple of weeks Jake and Peyton have been hanging out, it's only a matter of time before they start going out. They were totally into each other.

After our short conversation the girls and I walked out of the gym and towards Brooke's car to head home, all of us have tests the next day that we needed to study for.

"Dude, I have got to find me a boy toy." Rachel whined. "It is no fun being 7th wheel."

"Rachel it's easy, just stop being a whore." Brooke said.

"I resent that."

"That's not what I meant; I meant you should go after guys you could see yourself being with in the long run, you know nice guys, instead of the one night stands you are usually attracted to." Brooke said.

"Yeah Rach, remember your prediction at the beginning of the school year?" I said chiming in.

"If I recall correctly you said that you would stop partying and find yourself a long time boyfriend." Peyton added.

"Maybe it's time you start working on that prediction." I said while patting her arm.

"Yeah maybe it's time." Rachel said as realization seemed to hit her.

* * *

As I lay in bed later that night I couldn't help but replay the conversation I had with Brooke, Peyton and Rachel about Nathan. 

I mean yeah I liked him, but I really don't want a serious relationship right now. I am just not ready for one. But Nathan has made it clear from the first time we met that we wanted to be more than just friends.

Ugh this is all so confusing, I guess I'll just play it by ear and see what happens.

* * *

**R&R**

**--**_Storyofmylifee_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, thanks so much for the reviews last chapter, I am really glad that you guys are enjoying reading this story, because I am having a blast writing it. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Sunglasses?"

"Check."

"Shampoo?"

"Check."

"Sexy dress for the wedding to knock Nathan out of the water?"

I gave Peyton a pointed look. "Che—"

Crap.

"What's wrong tutor girl?"

"Uh we many have a tiny little problem, I have been so swamped with classes and cheerleading practice that I may have forgotten to go shopping for a dress." I say this really fast, so that maybe Peyton doesn't hear what I actually said.

"WHAT!?"

That didn't work out like I planned.

"Haley the whole reason you are going to California is to go to the wedding that fact that you don't have a dress for the wedding isn't a tiny little problem, it's a huge problem."

"Don't overreact goldilocks."

"Dude need I remind you that your flight leaves tonight."

"Okay look at it this way, put yourself in my shoes, I am leaving for California in about five hours, I have a major fashion crisis, and who do I call?" I say innocently, it is then that I see a smile form on Peyton's face.

"BROOKE!" We both yell out at the same time, there is no time to go shopping for a dress, so simply we choose the next best thing, go shopping for a dress in Brooke's closet.

"What? What's going on? What's wrong?" The next thing we know Brooke is running into my room all deck out with a green face mask covering her face. So of course Peyton and I choose to laugh. What? If you were there you would laugh too.

"Funny," Brooke commented slightly frustrated. "I thought one of you like died or something."

"Well not exactly, see Brookie we have kind of a problem." Peyton walked toward Brooke and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What kind of problem?" Brooke asked skeptically.

"Your kind of problem." Peyton told her while smiling. It was then that Brooke understood what Peyton was talking about and a glint was present in her eyes.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"But Haley you look hot!"

"Brooke I look like a hooker."

I was currently in Brooke's bedroom standing in front of her mirror wearing the dress-if you could even call it that- which she suggested I wear to the wedding.

"Okay hoes break it up." Rachel intervened; the four of us have been in Brooke's room for three hours bickering over what I should wear to the wedding.

"This is obviously not working out, Brooke everything you pick is too slutty, she is going to a wedding not a strip club."

"Could've fooled me, I thought Teresa was the bride." Brooke said with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Look why don't we just let Haley pick out the dress?" Peyton chimed in.

YES! Victory is mine!

"Fine, you know this is what I get for trying to help out?" Brooke put on her infamous pout- the one that got her anything- and plopped down on the bed next to Rachel and Peyton.

"No Brookie cookie, I appreciate your help, but this is what you get for trying to make me look like a whore." I said teasingly as she stuck out her tongue at me.

"If Nathan were here I would have at least one person on my side." Brooke tried to whisper to Brooke and Peyton.

"I heard that." I said in a sing-song voice.

"It's true." Brooke responded in a sing-song voice mimicking my actions.

* * *

Another hour, 10 dresses and five fights later I had finally picked out my dress. It was a strapless, black lace dress with metallic accents and it had a wide satin piece of cloth going around my waist creating an hourglass figure.

It was perfect.

"I had no idea why I didn't think of that before!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah tutor slut you look bitchin." Rachel commented.

"Chris will be crying by the end of the night, and beating himself up because he passed on such a hottie." Peyton commented while laughing.

"Not to mention Nathan will probably get all hot and bothered." Brooke said while smirking.

"Shut-up, Nathan and I are just friends."

"Sureee, how much you want to bet that that will all change by the time you come back from California." Rachel added.

"You guys are ridiculous." I said. "Peyton back me up here." I looked to Peyton pleadingly hoping that at least one of my friends would take my side.

"You guys stop,"

Thank you Peyton.

"If they aren't dating by the time they get back, they will at least be friends with benefits." Peyton said while laughing.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the room to finish up packing, but all of the sudden what Peyton just said is already occupying my thoughts.

Friends with benefits.

* * *

"You can let go of my hand now Hales." Nathan said while smirking.

"Shut-up I hate flying." I mumbled.

"Aww James, its okay I think it's cute." Nathan commented.

"You think it's cute that I am terrified of flying?" I looked at Nathan weirdly.

"No, I think its cute you made up some story about being afraid of flying all so that you could hold my hand, really all you had to do was ask Hales."

I hit Nathan lightly on the shoulder as he laughed. Our flight had just taken off and we were headed to California. Shortly after I had finished packing Nathan and Lucas had arrived at the apartment to pick me up to go to the airport. I said goodbye to Peyton and Rachel at the apartment and Brooke decided to tag along to the airport because Lucas would be there. Currently we were on the plane, or rather in the air.

"Alright James my turn." Nathan leaned into his seat thinking of what question he should ask me next. I had gotten to know a lot about Nathan over the past month; in fact I would even go as far as to say I know Nathan better than some of the friends I had all throughout high school. The thing was we were both so competitive, that no matter the question neither of us would pass because we didn't wasn't to lose.

"If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?" Nathan asked me.

I pondered the question for a bit, this was definitely one of the harder questions Nathan has asked me, we just sat there in silence for a few moments before Nathan spoke up.

"Is there a time limit for this?" I shot him a look. "Just wondering." He stated while smirking.

A few more seconds passed.

"I wouldn't be so afraid." Nathan looked over at me and gave me a questioning look. "If I could change one thing about myself, that's what it would be."

"Afraid." He repeated. "Of…"

"Of doing things that aren't planned or laid out in advance for me, I'd be more impulsive, you know do things without thinking of the consequences."

"I'd probably be the exact opposite, you know think before speaking, actually think of the outcome of the things that I do." I smiled; it was good to see this side of Nathan the side that opened up. "Your turn."

"Right." I thought for a second. "What is your greatest disappointment?"

"My relationship with my dad."

"What's the story with that?"

"Ever since I was little my dad has pushed me to be the next legend in Basketball, I mean don't get me wrong, I love basketball, it's a huge part of my life, but my dad made it into something I didn't like, something that was fueled by anger. In high school I played basketball to shove to my dad, to show him that I was better at him at the game that he once played."

"I just, I hate him when he is riding me about basketball, but he actually makes me play better at games because when he is there I want to show him that I made it without him."

"How sick is that?" He asked me.

"I actually know how you feel." I responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked me curiously.

"When I was seven, my dad left my mom and me for another woman." I said bitterly.

"Ouch." Nathan commented.

"Yeah, you know people ask me why I am always so focused in school and wanting to be perfect all the time and my usual answer is that I want a good education and be successful. But the truth is I want to stick it to my dad. In the past 12 years I have gotten maybe 5 letters from him, two calls at the most and I haven't even seen him in person in the last ten years. And the thing is I was to show him that I made it without him. That I didn't need him to succeed." I said as I shrugged.

"What about your mom, are you close with her?" Nathan asked me.

"Yeah, my mom's great, she's always been there for me and supported me; I love her for everything she's done for me. Plus she's a little wacky sometimes." Nathan laughed.

Nathan and I sat in a comfortable silence for few moments. I really liked being around Nathan, it was easy to open up to him, which scared the crap out of me.

"Did you love him?" I looked at Nathan confused.

"Chris." He clarified.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "No." I said as I shook my head.

"I thought I did, I think that I just loved the idea of him more than the actual person. What we had was based on a lie, it was hard at first you know to move on and accept the fact that we weren't meant to be mostly because I thought that I loved him, but I soon realized I didn't."

"He is still a jackass, and I hate what he did to me, and I didn't deserve it which is why after this wedding I will be done with Chris Keller." I said confidently.

"Good," Nathan commented. "Now James, we arrive in California in a couple of hours and if my calculations are correct we will have a night to ourselves to do whatever we want before the dreaded wedding."

"What are you implying Scott." I said while smirking.

"I hear LA has a few good night clubs." He said while winking.

This could get interesting.

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	11. authors note

**I am so sorry you guys i know i haven't updated recently but my laptop crashed and i lost all my files so i have been trying to rewrite my next chapter because i lost it on my laptop, but i have been swamped with school work and stuff so i will try to post the next chapter the second i finish writing it!**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry for the long wait it was just really frustrating retyping this chapter and trying to get it to how I had it originally. The outfit that Haley is wearing in this chapter is the one Brooke wore to Tric in episode 502 and the song I used was Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna. Anyway read and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Okay so maybe I should have called my mom before we left for California." I looked over at Nathan and gave him a small smile, my way of apologizing.

"It's okay Hales, besides the hotel is all on daddy dearest." Nathan replied while smirking.

Currently we were at the Marriott Hotel; after our plane landed, we grabbed a cab and headed over to my house. I didn't tell my mom I was coming to California because I wanted to surprise her well as it turns out my mom is out of town on a business trip leaving Nathan and I without a place to stay.

Nathan immediately suggested we head to the nearest hotel to get two rooms. Leaving me no choice I agreed and when we got here Nathan pushed on charging the rooms on his dad's credit card, I objected profusely but Nathan would not hear it. I actually think he enjoys provoking his dad.

"So James what's on the itinerary for tonight?"

"How about we just go to our rooms and settle in first."

"Sounds good what room are you in?" Nathan and I we walking towards the elevator, I looked down at the sheet of paper the woman at the front desk handed me.

"Umm room 2030." I said while looking at Nathan, a smirk formed on his face after I told him my room number. "What about you, what room are you in?" I questioned.

"Let's just say I'll be calling you roomie from now on. I'm in room 2031." Nathan replied while smirking. "So you know if you're every feeling lonely at night you know where to find me."

I looked down at the floor while smiling discreetly trying to hide the blush that was quickly spreading all over my face. By now, we already reached our rooms and we were standing outside our doors.

"So James what are we doing after we settle in?" Nathan questioned.

"Well Scott, you better get ready." I stated while smirking.

"Get ready for what?" Nathan asked while one of his eyebrows raised.

"I Haley James am going to show you Nathan Scott how LA really parties."

* * *

"No way." 

"But Haley."

"I said no, it's not happening."

"Come on Hales can you be impulsive for once in your life?"

"Brooke there is no way I am wearing this."

I had called girls to let them know that we had landed in LA safely as it turns out Brooke was the only one home. Peyton was out on a date with Jake and Rachel apparently met some new guy that she was obsessed with and she has been spending every waking moment with him, I think Brooke said his name was Mouth.

Well as it turns out before I left for California Brooke took out some the clothes, I put in my suitcase and replaced them with clothes from her wardrobe. As soon as I told her I was taking Nathan out to some of the nightclubs in LA, she was on my back about wearing one of the outfits she packed for me.

"I'll think about okay." I looked over at the clock and noticed that I had thirty minutes to get ready and dressed and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon if I was on the phone chatting away with Brooke. "Listen Brooke I got to go."

"Okay Tutor Girl but do me a favor?" Brooke begged over the phone.

"What is it B?" I asked exasperated.

"Let loose and have fun tonight. It might be just what you need." And with that Brooke hung up.

I looked over at my bed and noticed the various outfits that Brooke packed for me. They weren't that bad, actually they were petty cute. Maybe I need to be more impulsive I mean I did tell Nathan on the plane that I want to stop being afraid.

Maybe its time I act on an impulse for once.

Half an hour later I looked at myself in the mirror. I opted to wear one of the outfits Brooke put in my suitcase. The top was red and it had a plunging neckline with sequence surrounding it and I was wearing a pair of black short shorts and black pumps. I let my blond hair down in curls and put on very little make-up.

I look pretty hot if I must say so myself. I was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at my door. Satisfied with my appearance I grabbed my purse and walked out of my hotel room to be greeted with a very sexy looking Nathan. He was wearing dark jeans, his signature white air Jordan's and a red short sleeved polo.

Nathan let out a long whistle. "You can stop drooling now hot shot." I stated while smirking.

"I was not drooling." Nathan said while he scoffed.

"Okay if that's your story."

"Let's just go." Nathan laughed.

"Okay Scott but uh let me know if it gets to be too much for you." I said while laughing. I was walking towards the elevator with Nathan right besides me.

"Game on James."

* * *

"Nathan Scott where did you get those?" I shouted over the loud music. Nathan and I were in one of LA's most popular clubs _Area_. He had just showed the bouncer two fake ID's which basically gave us a free pass to booze all night. 

"What can I say, Brooke is a god." Nathan shouted over the music.

Of course it was Brooke.

"Here you go." Nathan just handed me a shot. I looked at it apprehensively. I have drunk before especially with friends like Brooke, Peyton and Rachel. But shots were something I rarely did.

Nathan saw my apprehension. "Come James be daring." Nathan looked at me as if challenging me to let loose.

Well Haley James never backs down from a challenge. I brought the shot glass to my mouth and swallowed the drink the liquid burning the back of my throat all the while my eye never leaving Nathan's.

"That daring enough for you Scott?"

"It's a start." Nathan stated while smirking.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't_

I looked over at Nathan. "What do you say hot shot, dance with me?" I said standing up from our place at the bar and moving towards the dance floor. _  
_

"I don't know Hales, I am not much of a dancer." Nathan responded timidly.

"Your loss." I stated while winking. I walked toward the dance floor and almost immediately some guy was right next to me trying to dance with me. I looked over at Nathan at the bar, he seemed like he was trying not to kill the guy who was dancing with me.

I turned around and got loss in the music almost in a matter of second I felt a pair of hands go around my waist and I turned around to tell the guy to back off. But when I turned around I was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. Nathan's eyes.

"I thought dancing wasn't your thing." I stated while smiling.

"I made an exception." I turned back around by back facing Nathan, he pulled me closer to this body, both of us grinding along to the music.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

"Not that I'm complaining, but what has gotten into you James." I felt Nathan's hot breath on my neck. I felt shivers on my back and despite how hot it was in the club I got goose bumps in my arms.

I turned around to face him my arms encircling his neck. We still continued our movements on the dance floor.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

"I'm done being afraid." I stated simply.

* * *

"You are so lying!" 

"I swear to god Hales, Lucas wanted to be a ballerina from the ages six to ten. My mom even signed him up for ballet classes."

I roared with laughter. Lucas was definitely never going to hear the end of this. Nathan and I were at the bar talking and drinking a couple of beers I got tired after a couple of songs, the shoes I chose to wear were definitely not the kind of heels you go dancing in.

"Excuse me." The bartender came up to Nathan and me. "The guy at the bar wanted me to give this to you." He set down a drink in front of me and walked away.

Nathan scoffed. "God there are complete creeps in this place."

"I someone jealous?" I asked teasingly.

"No." Nathan responded quickly. "It just amazes me that some guy would even try to hit on you when you are talking to me. It's like they think they have a chance or something."

"Maybe they do, its not like we're together or anything." I said tauntingly. Did I ever mention how fun it was playing with Nathan's head?

"You actually telling me you would give the guy who sent you this a chance?" Nathan asked me disbelievingly. Well my answer is hell no. But Nathan doesn't have to know that.

"Maybe." I said while smirking. I lifted my head up to scan the bar area looking for the guy who sent me the drink. When I realized I didn't see who the bartender pointed at I called him back over.

"Excuse but who did you say sent me this drink?" I asked flirtatiously just to irk Nathan.

"That guy over there." The bartender pointed to someone over at the other side of the bar. It was hard to see the guy with the dim lighting, but as soon as I caught a glimpse of him I squealed.

"You okay?" Nathan asked me.

"Oh my god! Wait here a second okay." I jumped out of my seat and hurried over to the other side of the bar.

When I got there I practically jumped on the guy who sent me the drink. "Miss me James?" The guy asked while laughing.

"More than you know." I said all the while still hugging him. I caught a glance of Nathan over on the other side of the bar and he did not look like a happy camper.

"Come on I want you to meet someone." I grabbed his hand and lead him over to wear Nathan was seated.

"Nathan meet one of my best friends from high school, Chase Adams."

"Hey man." Nathan leaned over to shake Chase's hand. He seemed to calm down a bit but he still seemed a little on edge.

"Hey bro, so Hales what brings you back to California?" Chase turned to face me.

"Chris' wedding." I stated.

"The scum bag invited you?" Chase asked disbelievingly.

"Yup. He is a real class act isn't he." I stated sarcastically.

"Well I'll be there too living in the same town as them it would have been hard not to go and then survive the wrath of Teresa." Chase stated.

"Ugh thank god, I was afraid I would be stuck at the table with all of Teresa's bitchy friends."

"Oh you probably will be." He said while laughing.

"Gee thanks for that Chase." I said sarcastically. That's all I needed a day of hearing the valley girls discuss the latest celebrity gossip.

"So how do you two know each other." Chase questioned Nathan. I could see his defensive big brother mode coming out. Chase has always been really protective of me back in high school.

"We go to Duke together, Nathan's my date to the wedding." I said before Nathan could respond there was this weird tension between the two. It didn't help that Nathan was kind of drunk.

"Cool, so you two together?" Chase asked causally.

"No." Nathan responded. He leaned in closer to me so that only I could hear him. "Not yet anyway."

Stay focused Haley.

"So uh you here by yourself?" I asked Chase.

"No, Skills is around here somewhere most likely trying to pick up girls."

"Aww I miss Skills."

"Well you'll get to see him tomorrow he'll be at the wedding too."

"Good, excuse me but I need to go to the ladies room."

"I'll be right back." I told Nathan.

"Don't worry Hales it'll give me and Nathan a chance to talk." Chase said as he took my seat at the bar.

"Behave." I whispered to Chase as I walked away.

* * *

"Dude that is so awesome." I walked back to the bar to see Nathan and Chase laughing and getting along. 

Did I just enter the twilight zone? I mean I am a little drunk right now but I am pretty sure I am not imagining things.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to the pair.

"Hey Hales, Nathan was just telling me about the last Duke game."

Of course they would bond over something like basketball. The bartender came by and gave us another round of shots. Nathan handed me a glass.

"I don't know you guys I have had a lot to drink tonight." I was well on my was to becoming crazy Haley- it was a name my friends dubbed me in high school. Brooke said that when I got wasted I was pretty loose.

"Come on Hales." Nathan begged.

"Okay." I said feeling out numbered, well you know what they say. If you can't beat them, join them.

* * *

"Shhhh." Nathan said as we stumbled through the hotel trying to find our way to our doors. 

"We are so wasted." I whispered drunkenly.

"I know!" Nathan said while laughing.

"Okay I am going to go into my room and try to get some sleep." I pointed towards my door. Or what I thought was my door, in reality it was the bathroom.

"Night James." Nathan whispered.

"Night Scott." I walked to toward Nathan and leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed Nathan on the side of his mouth right beside his lips.

I could blame what I did on the alcohol, but for some reason deep inside I know that what I did was all me.

* * *

**R&R**

_-Storyofmylifee_


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter, I know it is a bit short but when I wrote it all out, I realized that it was extremely long, so I decided to cut the chapter in half. If I haven't said this already thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support, they really do encourage me to continue with this story. Anywhoo read and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show one tree hill or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

"Why do I feel like there is a gigantic elephant sitting on top of my head?"

"Probably the side effects from last night."

Startled I turned around in my bed to see Nathan sitting on the couch in my hotel room flipping through channels on the television.

"Dude what are you doing here?" I asked groggily.

"You don't remember?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked while wincing slightly.

"Let's just say that you weren't feeling that great and I heard you through the wall."

Great, just great. Nathan heard me throwing up.

"Ugh." I hid my face underneath my sheets to hide my now extremely red cheeks.

"It's not that bad." Nathan said trying to make me feel better.

I lifted my head from my sheets and gave him a pointed look. "Okay so it was pretty bad." Nathan said while laughing.

"You suck." I mumbled.

"Well I have a feeling you won't be saying that in a couple of minutes because being the nice guy I am I decided to get you hang over food." Nathan handed me a bag from MacDonald's containing French fries and a McFlurry.

"Okay I take it back, you're a god." I sent him a cheeky grin before completely devouring my French fries.

"So I've heard." He responded cockily.

"So why aren't you hung over right now?" I questioned Nathan; we both had the same amount to drink last night.

"Trust me James, I wasn't as far gone as you were." Nathan said while smirking.

"Please who are you trying to kid, I remember you last night, you were wasted."

"Okay truth, when I woke up this morning I drank like five gallons of coffee." Nathan said sheepishly.

"Nice." I commented while smiling.

"So today's the day."

"I know." I said softly.

"You nervous?" Nathan asked me.

"A little, last time I saw Chris, well let's just say that things got a little intense."

"Just remember Hales, I'll be there with you the whole time." Nathan said while giving me a sincere smile.

"Nathan if I haven't said it enough, I am really glad that you came with me, I'm lucky to have you."

"I know." Nathan said with his infamous Scott smirk planted firmly in place.

"Look I better get going; we still have a couple of hours before the wedding and you should go take a shower because no offence James but you smell." I reached over, grabbed a pillow from my bed, and threw it at Nathan but he easily dodged it.

"I could say the same for you." I shot back. Nathan laughed and got up from his seat on the couch and started walking towards the door. He paused halfway there and turned around to face me. I sent him a questioning look as to why he stopped.

"Don't think I forgot about that kiss you gave me James." Nathan smirked at me and proceeded to walk out of my door.

Okay I am officially confused. Kiss? What the hell is he talking ---

Crap.

* * *

I walked into Nathan's room without knocking. I was already dressed and I wanted to see if Nathan was ready so that we could leave. We were supposed to meet Chase and Skills early at the church so that we could get seats together.

"Nathan?" I called out. There seemed to be no sign of him.

"Scott you here?" I ventured further into the room to find him. Suddenly a clicking noise went off behind me and Nathan stepped out of the bathroom.

Shirtless.

"Oh hey Hales." Nathan said acting surprised. He is doing this on purpose! Oh, he's good.

"You're not ready yet?" I asked trying not to look at him.

"Nope give me a couple of minutes, you can chill on my bed while you wait for me." Nathan then disappeared back into the bathroom.

I sat down on his bed and sighed deeply while closing my eyes. While seeing Nathan shirtless was enough to distract me for a couple of minutes the truth is, I'm a nervous wreck. I didn't want to go to the wedding. I didn't want to face Chris again. I didn't want to see Teresa.

"Hey you okay?" Nathan came out of the bathroom with his suit on.

"Yeah." I answered distractedly. I was furiously biting on my lower lip and twirling the ring I wore around my pinky finger.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Nathan asked me while taking a seat on his bed next to me.

"You mean other than last night?" I asked while laughing.

"Other than last night." He repeated while smiling.

Okay so why is Nathan randomly asking me this question?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

"Come on James, answer the question will ya, unless you're going to pass." Nathan sent me a challenging look.

Then it dawned on me, Nathan saw I was worried so he decided to take my mind off it by picking up our game of Truth. I sent him a small smile thanking him for his efforts.

"Spring break, senior year I went streaking." I admitted embarrassedly.

"Haley James streaking?" Nathan questioned shocked.

"I was drunk."

"If that's your story."

"Brooke made me, Peyton and Rachel do it."

"I believe you." Nathan said while laughing.

"You are infuriating you know that?"

"I try."

I smiled at him took a deep breath and stood up. "We better get going, we were supposed to meet Chase and Skills ten minutes ago."

"Okay." Nathan stood up and we walked toward the entrance of the hotel in complete silence. Even though I was scared out of my mind to see Chris again, I'm so happy that Nathan came with me because honestly I don't think I would be able to make it without him.

"Hales," Nathan stopped right as we were about to get into the car we rented to get around town. "If I didn't say it already you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks," I said while smiling. Smiling; I seemed to be doing a lot of that ever since I have started hanging out with Nathan. "You don't look so bad yourself hot shot." I replied teasingly.

* * *

"Well aren't we miss punctual." Chase was standing outside of the church waiting for Nathan and me.

"Says the guy to skipped first period everyday of senior year so that he could get more sleep." I said teasingly.

"Funny." He muttered.

"Hey Nate." Chase and Nathan did that whole handshake turn manly hug thing that I never understood.

"Where's Skills?" I asked while looking around.

"He's inside saving us seats, come on the ceremony is about to start." Chase led Nathan and me inside the church.

"Oh joy." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

I felt Nathans hand slip into mine and give me a gentle squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled softly. I was falling and falling hard. It was just so frustrating that I wouldn't put myself out there. I wasn't into Chris anymore so what the hell is my problem. Why can't I just try with Nathan? But I already knew my answer. There was so much more to lose with Nathan. I valued our friendship very much and I didn't want to risk it. What if it didn't work out between us? Plus I know I wouldn't be able to take it if I ended up getting hurt again.

We quickly walked over to our seats hand in hand and located Skills in a pew waving us over. "What up baby James." Skills greeted me as we sat down.

"Hey Skills, I've missed you." I moved over to hug him.

"Oh Skills before I forget this is my friend ---"

"Nathan Scott." Skills interrupted me and gave Nathan one of those manly hugs.

"Skills Taylor, good to see you man." Nathan returned the gesture.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked confused.

"Yeah dude, you didn't meet him last night at the club." Chase chimed in.

"High Flyers." Nathan responded.

"Yeah dawg, me and homeboy were roommates."

Our conversation was cut short however by the sound of the piano reverberating off the church walls. I looked to the front of the alter just in time to see Chris walk out of a back room and take his position in the front. I sucked in my breath when Chris caught my eye and sent me a wink. Nathan must have caught the exchange because I felt him stiffen next to me.

Nathan reached over and put his arm around my shoulders, never once breaking eye contact with Chris. One by one the bridesmaids were walking down the isle, but Chris didn't seem to notice this, oh no he was to busy staring down Nathan.

Let the madness begin.

* * *

**R&R**

_-Storyofmylifee_


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay so I have to be honest the reason why it took me a while to come out with this chapter, is because I was torn on where to take the story, this was sort of a pivotal chapter that could have taken two very different directions, and as you all know this is not prewritten so I had to take some time and really think about where I wanted this story to go. I hope that you guys like the route that I chose don't worry this is not the end actually far from it I still have a lot of ideas. So on to chapter 13. Read and Enjoy! Oh and by the way the song towards the end is You and Me by Lifehouse. I suggest you listen to the song as you read the scene because it fits in really well and sets the tone. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Shut up. No way."

"Way."

"Kill me now." Chase mumbled in my ear.

Chase, Skills, Nathan and I were currently sitting at a table full of valley girls. You know who I'm talking about the girls that use the term "like" way too much and can't go ten minutes without gossiping. The reception was being held at the Marriott. Coincidently the same Marriott Nathan and I were staying at. I had managed to make it through the ceremony without talking to Chris or Teresa but I knew the inevitable would come eventually.

"Well hello, hello the Keller's have arrived."

And apparently eventually has come a lot sooner than I thought.

"Hey Chris." I replied in a sickeningly sweet voice trying not to roll my eyes at the fact that he just referred to him and Teresa in the third person.

"Haley James, I'm glad you showed up." Chris said smugly. "And I see you brought a friend." Chris let his eyes linger on Nathan as he said this.

I was about to respond when Nathan beat me to it. "Actually," Nathan said as he scooted closer to me and put his arm around my waist. "I'm her boyfriend, Nathan Scott."

Say what now?

"We're not together my ass." I heard chase mumble softly under his breath while quietly laughing.

"Boyfriend, well haven't you moved on quite fast." Teresa spoke for the first time that night.

You have got to be kidding me. Tell me I'm dreaming because there is no way in hell that bitch actually said _that_ to me.

"Listen bitc--"

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Chris Keller to the dance floor." The DJ interrupted our pleasant little get together and the room applauded as Chris and Teresa left the table and made their way toward the dance floor.

"You okay?" Nathan questioned me while putting one of his hands on top of mine.

"Just peachy." I replied with a sarcastic grin. "I need a drink." I stood up from the table and headed toward the open bar. Once I got a drink I turned around to see Chris and Teresa dancing. But I soon realized that Chris was staring at me instead of focusing on his wife.

And then he did it. He was rubbing his ear. You see when Chris and I went out in high school we had a secret code to let each other know that we wanted to be in private. I did it when I wanted to yell at Chris in private for something idiotic he did. Chris did it when he wanted to get me away to make out. And can you guess what that code was? Well if you said rubbing your ear then you're completely right. He kept looking at me as if making sure I got the message. I turned around to face the bar and put my back to Chris.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"I swear dawg the chick was all up on me."

"Dude she was completely hammered."

"Doesn't change the fact that she couldn't resist my charms yo."

I walked back to the table to see Nathan and Skills laughing and reminiscing about their times together at High Flyers. Chase was the first to notice my arrival.

"You good baby James?"

I took my seat in between him and Nathan. "Yeah, I just had to get away for a while."

"Well don't worry Hales, you didn't miss anything. Skills was just telling us about the thousands of girls who fell in love with him at High Flyers." Nathan said sarcastically.

"That ain't right man, you know I'm telling the truth." Skills said defensively. I laughed at the look Nathan shot Skills as if saying "get real".

I looked up from my seat at the table in time to see Chris walk out of the room we were in and into a separate back room alone.

"Hey, will you guys excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom."

I stood up from the table and headed toward the door that Chris just walked into. It was time to straighten this whole thing out once and for all. I walked into the abandoned room to see Chris pacing back and forth. His head shot up when he heard the door slam shut.

"Haley."

"Chris."

"I knew you couldn't resist the Chris Keller charm." He smirked cockily while moving closer to me.

I laughed bitterly. "Cut the crap Chris. I could care less if you fell in a ditch and died. What I want to know if you lost your damn mind. I know that its small but really you still have a brain right?" I asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked while feigning innocence.

"I want to know why the hell you invited me to your wedding and why when you should be concentrating on your wife you have been looking at me all night or how about the fact that you have been shooting Nathan the evil eye ever since you first saw him." I ranted until I was out of breath waiting for Chris to give me an answer to my rant.

"I missed you Haley."

"You missed me?!" I asked incredulously. "Tell me Chris exactly when did you miss me, when you were sneaking around with Teresa behind my back, or was it when you left me that wonderful voicemail before I left California basically telling me that I deserved to be cheated on, or was it when you proposed to Teresa and decided to marry her. Tell me Chris because I am dying to know."

"Haley…" He moved toward me and caressed my arm. I moved away from him disgusted.

"Can you ever not cheat on a girlfriend?! Or in this case _wife_?" I asked after I moved away.

"Come on Hales, look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't miss Chris Keller."

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe he seriously thinks I miss him. "First of all I sure as hell don't miss you talking about yourself in the third person. Second of all I realized that I never really loved you Chris what we had was a joke and I have found someone who is tent times better than you will ever be."

Nathan had already told Chris and Teresa that be was my boyfriend. I might as well run with it.

Chris scoffed. "Who, this Nathan guy?"

"Yes, Nathan."

"You have got to be kidding me, you've known him for like what a month tops?"

"Nathan is everything that you were-- which by the way isn't saying much-- and so much more." I saw that Chris was about to interrupt me. "Look Chris, I'm done okay, I came to your wedding to show you that I have moved on and to wish you a happy life with your wife even though you probably don't deserve it."

I walked back towards the door but I turned around just before I turned the knob. "Oh and Chris I can almost guarantee that if you keep looking at me all night Nathan will pummel you into the ground." And with that I walked out of the door and more importantly out of Chris' life.

* * *

I walked back to the table to see Nathan talking with someone. You see under normal circumstances I would have absolutely no problem with this but Nathan was chatting it up with Teresa and she was practically all over him.

Wow, I can just tell this marriage is going to last forever.

"Hales, baby where did you go off to?" Nathan stood up once he noticed my presence and gave me a bone-crushing hug while kissing my forehead. I smiled as his soft lips made contact with my skin.

"Help me." I heard him whisper in my ear as his hot breath tickled my neck.

"Care to dance?" Nathan pulled away from our embrace just as You and Me by Lifehouse started playing on the speakers. He held out his hand for me to take. "I would love to." I smiled at him as he lead me to the dance floor.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_

"So where were you while I was being tortured and Skills and Chase decided to abandon ship." Nathan and I started to slow dance along with all the other couples on the dance floor. I hit him lightly on the shoulder. "It couldn't have been that bad."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Haley, the girl talked about the color black for thirty minutes straight, the shades, what it would clash with, blah, blah, blah. If that's not torture then I don't know what is." Nathan sighed dramatically while I laughed.

"But seriously, where did you head off to? I was starting to worry." As Nathan said this his arms tightened around my waist.

"I had a little talk with Chris."

"Do you need me to beat his ass?" Nathan asked seriously.

I smiled at him. "No it's okay, I think I handled it."

"Good, because if he kept looking at you the way he has been all night I can almost promise he would be spending his honeymoon in the emergency room."

I suppressed a laugh and looked down as we were dancing. I am a natural born klutz and I'll be damned If I fall in front of all these people.

"Hales," Nathan spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him, I looked up into his eyes, the blue orbs reflecting determination.

"Yeah?" I questioned softly.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

"I don't want to play games anymore." Nathan was speaking softly, vulnerability showing in his voice. I opened my mouth to try to get out something but when he saw that I was having a hard time formulating words he interrupted me.

"Just hear me out, I like you Haley James, and I know that you've been hurt in the past , but I'm not Chris, Hales I would never hurt you. I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't exactly a one woman kind of guy in high school but you gotta believe me when I say that _you_ mean more to me than that. I want _us_ to be so much more than that." He stopped speaking and looked into my eyes awaiting an answer.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I'm scared." I said so softly I was afraid that he didn't hear me.

"Of what?" Nathan was rubbing my sides where his hands were, his way of reassuring me that he would always be there.

"Of losing you, of not being enough for you." I answered truthfully. I have come so accustomed to telling Nathan the truth that it was hard to lie to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, and if anyone is not good enough its me for you. I'm scared to Hales, I'm terrified that I'll screw us up and ruin something that could be great."

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

"So where does that leave us?" I was begging Nathan for an answer, a solution to everything. And then he gave it to me.

"Let's be scared together." Nathan said his voice just above a whisper.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Nathan leaned down our noses touching, our breathing becoming heavier in anticipation of what was to come. He covered my mouth with his own as my arms clung to his neck and his hands tightened around my waist. I felt Nathan's tongue swipe across my upper lip begging for entrance, which I happily granted.

I zoned out everything, nothing else mattered. Not Chris, Teresa, or even Stacie who I knew would be livid once we returned to school and found out about Nathan and me. All that mattered was me and Nathan and the fact that for the first time since I broke up with Chris I was willing to be vulnerable again. And I was willing to do it with Nathan.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! I know, I know it's a shock that i actually updated. I haven't fallen off the face of the earth believe it or not. But lacross just started and i have been going to practice and school has been kicking my but and life has just gotten in the way. I will try really hard to get these chapters out for you guys but it is going to be really hard for me while my lacross season is going on. But anywayy if i haven't said it yet thank you guys for the awesome reviews, if it weren't for you guys and your nice encouaging words I probably would have already given up on this story. Okay enough of my rambaling, i am sure you guys want to read this chaper, so read and enjoy. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chaper 14 **

I woke up this morning to a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hey you." I said in a groggy voice while digging my head into the crook of his neck as far as possible, inhaling his scent.

"Hey." He pulled me closer to his shirtless body, his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Where's your head at?" I asked him my voice slightly muffled.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" I lifted my head up to look at him.

"My gorgeous girlfriend." He replied while smiling.

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"Yup, she's pretty, smart, beautiful, sexy." He dipped his head down towards my ear to whisper the last part.

"Won't she be mad that you're here with me?" I asked teasingly.

"Somehow I don't think she'll mind." Nathan had his signature smirk planted firmly in place.

"Good." I stated while smiling. I leaned up and our lips met in a soft kiss, Nathan was about to pull away and I teasingly bit his bottom lip.

"You wanna go grab breakfast with Skills and Chase? We still have some time to kill before our flight leaves." I asked Nathan, I was starving and I wanted to go see Skills and Chase before we left for Duke.

"Sounds good. I'll go give Skills a call." Nathan stood up from the bed and reached for his cell phone.

"Shit, I left my phone in my room. I'll go shower and stuff and I'll be back later to pick you up." Nathan sat down on the bed and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go hop in the shower too." I jumped out of my bed and walked towards my suitcase and grabbed a pair of jeans and one of my old sweatshirts. I felt Nathan's arm's sneak up behind me and place his hands on my exposed skin between my tank top and my pajama pants.

"Or we could save some time and take that shower together." Nathan whispered in my ear while kissing my neck, involuntarily goose bumps formed up and down my arms from the contact. I could feel the smirk form on his face as his lips made his way closer to my mouth. I smiled as I turned around to face him, just when his lips were about to come crashing down on mine I placed my hand on his still shirtless chest to stop his actions.

"Nice try lover boy." I suppressed a laugh as he groaned.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Nathan placed a quick kiss on my lips before putting on his shirt that was lying on my couch and proceeding to walk towards my door.

"Bye boyfriend." I said the ever existent smile present on my face.

"Bye girlfriend." Nathan sent me one of those oh so sexy smirks and walked out the door.

Those damn smirks were beginning to grow on me.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I turned the faucet so that it would produce hot water but images of the shirtless Nathan who just left my room filled my mind and I moved the faucet so that it would produce cold water. Very cold water. I walked into the shower and the cold water hit my skin I closed my eyes as I remembered the events from last night and a smile spread across my face.

_Nathan pushed me up against the door of my hotel room feverishly kissing me as I returned his kisses with the same amount of passion. _

"_Mhhhm Nathan…" I was trying to talk to Nathan between our kisses but his lips were having a bigger effect on me._

"_Nathan." I held my hand out to form a space in between our two bodies. And trust me when I say that it took everything in me to stop kissing him. _

"_James..." Nathan whined in a childish voice. _

"_Nate I think we should take things slow, I wanna do this right." I told him a small smile forming on my lips._

_Nathan nodded. He leaned down and pushed his forehead against mine, his eyes closed as he was trying to control his heavy breathing. He nodded his head against my forehead. "You're right, we should take it slow." Nathan walked a few steps back from me and looked at me while caressing my cheek with his thumb he leaned down and place a soft kiss on my cheek and a cheesy smile voluntarily spread across my face._

"_Goodnight Haley James." I smiled at him and turned around to go inside of my hotel room. I got the door open an inch before I heard Nathan mumble something like, "screw taking it slow." Before I knew it Nathan spun me around and started to attack my lips. He stopped his actions a few seconds later. His face was an inch away from mine and he was looking me in the eyes intently. "Be my girlfriend." I looked at him my eyes questioning a faint smile forming on my face. _

_My head was a whirlwind of emotions. Nobody has ever made me feel the way Nathan has made me feel ad no one has definitely ever kissed me the way Nathan kisses me. And even though I said just moments ago that I wanted to take it slow, I let my heart speak instead of my mind. _

"_Yes." Nathan smiled down at me and captured my lips in his. Soon I felt his tongue swipe against my lower lip begging for entrance with I eagerly accepted. I walked us towards my hotel room and we walked inside our lips never once parting. _

"_Hales, I thought you wanted to take it slow." Even though it was dark in my room I could still make out the outline of Nathans smirk. _

_I shook my head sideways. "Screw taking it slow."_

Nathan and I had a heated make out session for about an hour as soon as we entered my room. Okay so I lied it was more like three hours. After that we just talked all night and continued with our game of truth. I never thought I would be so comfortable with another person. Sharing all my secrets, letting them in all the way, it felt good. Especially because that person was Nathan. I just hoped to god that I wouldn't regret my decision to take that step from friends to something more with Nathan because I don't think I could stand not having him in my life.

He was quickly becoming someone that I see myself giving everything to and while the thought of that alone scared the shit out of me, all I had to do was look at him and I wasn't so scared anymore.

* * *

"Get a room will you?"

Nathan and I were at the restaurant waiting for Chase and Skills. Well we got a little preoccupied and tired of waiting and one thing lead to the next and before we knew it we were making out like two horny teenagers. What? I can't help it if my boyfriend is a good kisser. Actually scratch that, a damn good kisser.

I looked over at Chase and Skills and smiled at them sheepishly more than a little embarrassed that they saw me and Nathan making out. I wasn't huge on the whole PDA thing, but I have come to realize that when it comes to Nathan everything else just flies out the window.

Skills and Chase sat down and we ordered our breakfast. The four of us just made light conversation and joked around until the food came. I am going to miss Chase and Skills when I leave for California. Seeing them again reminded me of old times. Especially Chase we have always been close and saying bye to him at the end of high school was really hard on me.

"I am going to miss you guys." I interrupted the conversation the boys we having about some basketball game that when on a couple of weeks ago.

"Aww Baby James, it's okay. I know it's going to be hard at first but eventually…who am I kidding girl, you'll never forget me." I laughed as Skills leaned over to give me a hug.

"I doubt you're going to miss me Hales." I looked over at Chase and gave him a weird look.

"Chase what are you talking about of course I'll miss you you're one of my best friends."

"James, I'm pretty sure you are going to be sick of me." Chase responded with a smile on his face.

"Chase what are you talking about?" I looked over at him suspiciously. Something was up.

"I am transferring to Duke next semester." Chase responded while smiling.

I squealed and ran out of my chair to go over to Chase and give him a hug. "Adams you better not be joking with me right now or I will kick your ass."

"I am not joking Hales, trust me I wouldn't rick you kicking my ass." Chase said teasingly.

"What happened at UCLA?" I questioned him. Ever since I had known Chase it has been his dream to go to UCLA.

"It wasn't everything I hoped it would be. Besides I missed my girls." Chase replied referring to Peyton, Brooke, Rachel and me.

"This is going to be so great!" I was practically yelling but I couldn't control my excitement. I heard Nathan laugh from where he was sitting beside me.

"Yeah, man you're gonna love Duke. I got to get you on the basketball team; I'll talk to coach K and put in a good word for you when I get back."

"Dude that would be awesome!"

"Yeah, no problem man. Baby we better get going, we still need to go back to the hotel, pack and then head over to the airport."

"Okay." I stood up and hugged Skills goodbye, Nathan was right behind me waiting for his turn. I walked over to Chase and gave him a hug. "I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks." We were still in an embrace and I felt Chase's mouth move towards my ear. He was whispering so that no one would be able to hear us. "Hales, this one's a keeper." I pulled out of our hug and nodded towards him, letting him know that I heard him.

I saw Chase shoot Skills a look from over my head. He thought he was being discreet but I saw it. "Yo James why don't I walk you to the front."

"I'll do it." Nathan moved towards me and reached for my hand.

"Dawg it's cool, besides I want a little alone time with Baby James here." Skills wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked me towards the front of the restaurant leaving Nathan and Chase behind to pay the bill. I looked back in time to see Chase lay on of his hands on Nathan's shoulder. I smiled inwardly knowing what Chase was up to.

"Was that really necessary?" I looked towards Skills.

"What are you talking about?" Skills asked trying to act innocent.

"You know what I am talking about." I shot Skills a look.

"No I really don't."

"You two are unbelieveable." I looked over at Skills and laughed.

"So Nathan, you and Haley a couple now?" Chase asked Nathan.

"Yeah, man. I asked her to be my girlfriend last night." Nathan had this huge cheesy grin plastered on his face.

Chase put one of his hands on Nathan's shoulder. "Look Nathan, I like you, you seem like a cool guy. But I love Haley and I think I should let you know that you break her heart and I'll break your neck."

Nathan looked over at Chase and smiled because he thought Chase was joking. But when he saw the serious look that adorned Chase's face Nathan gulped and nodded profusely letting him know that he would guard Haley's heart with his life.

* * *

**R&R**

_-Storyofmylifee_


	16. Chapter 15

**I know I actually updated, it's shocking right? Thank you guys soo much for all of the reviews especially the long ones. coughcough. hahaha but seriously you guys really are what keeps me motivated to continue with this story. I don't have a lot of time on my hands right now to actually sit down and write so the chapters will be a little bit shorter. But hey it's better than nothing right? lol. Anyway read and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"GO NATHAN!"

We were back at Duke and currently in the gym for basketball and cheerleading practice. Stacie was actually being nice today and she cut practice short and just made the rest of us stay and cheer the boys on while they played a game of shirts vs. skins.

Nathan was on the skin team. Enough said.

I was right beneath the basket was Nathan ran up to it and dunked the basketball into the net. He landed on the court and gave me a wink. I smiled seductively at him as he walked backwards to where his teammates were.

"What was _that_?" I turned around to see Rachel, Peyton and Brooke looking at me. I hadn't told them about me and Nathan yet. We had just gotten home yesterday and I was so disoriented this morning with going back to classes I didn't have a chance to tell them about us being official.

"What was what?" I played the innocent card. Truth was I wanted to hold off on telling them because god knows that when I do I will never hear the end of it.

"Don't play dumbass with me girlie." Rachel commented.

"Yeah Hales, you were totally having cheer sex with Nathan." Brooke said as she cocked one of her eyebrows up in true Davis fashion.

"Shut up." I turned to look back at the game that was taking place.

"Don't think that this is over." Peyton whispered next to me and I turned around to glare at her.

"Don't make any plans with boy toy tonight tutor slut us girls are having a girlie night in. Something is going on and I want to know what it is." Brooke walked away and leaned down to pick up her cheer bag.

"Brooke where are you going? The game isn't over yet." I was talking to Brooke's retreating figure.

"Please, it's not like it's an actual game and Stacie left like half an hour ago. Plus I need to get our apartment ready for the sleepover. Later girls."

Once Brooke had already left I looked over to Peyton and Rachel. "Why do I have a feeling tonight will be anything but fun?"

"Cheer up tutor bitch; you'll get to have sex with Nathan tomorrow night." Rachel and Peyton snickered.

Yup like I said, we're going to have _so_ much fun tonight.

* * *

I was walking down the school corridor after practice. I was waiting for Nathan to finish up but I heard coach K call him into his office for a meeting and I didn't have a lot of time to wait around. I had to go over to the supermarket really quick and pick up the junk food for tonight. It was our ritual for sleepovers; I got the junk food, Rachel brought the alcohol, Peyton was in charge of music and movies and Brooke was in charge of manicures, pedicures and facials. I decided to just leave not even bothering to change I stayed in my clothes from practice which consisted of short shorts and a racer back tank top.

I felt a tug on my arm and the next thing I knew I was being pulled into an empty classroom. Ready to scream for help I opened my mouth but the next thing I knew I felt a pair of lips on mine. I smiled against his lips. I knew these lips. Nathan's kisses were urgent, wanting, needing.

I loved it.

I felt his hands roughly run themselves up and down my thighs. He pulled away from me slightly. "You're so fucking sexy when you're cheering for me." He whispered in my ear all the while nipping on my earlobe. I was lost in his kisses my want for him was growing more and more. I always told myself I would wait to give myself away until I found true love. And the fact that I was more than willing to give myself to Nathan right then and there in the empty classroom scared the shit out of me. Nathan was making his way down my neck leaving hot wet open mouth kisses. I senses were clouded and all I cared about was being with Nathan. I pulled his face closer to mine and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him while meeting his lips with mine. I was losing control and I needed to stop before I did something I would regret.

"Wait." I pulled away from him just as he pushed me up against the corner of the classroom.

"Hales." Nathan whined like a little boy whose mommy told him he couldn't have any candy.

"Nathan, I have to go. I am having sleepover with Peyton, Rachel and Brooke later and I need to go get food." I had to hold back a laugh at the pout that was quickly forming on Nathan's face.

"But I wanted us to hang out tonight. Alone. In my room." Nathan's pout was replaced with a smirk.

"Nathan." I gave him a warning tone. A hint of a smile surfacing on my lips.

"You know you want me." By this time I was in the floor and walking towards the door. I was running late and I had to go, but Nathan had other plans.

"Tomorrow night don't make any plans. I want us to go out. You and me."

"I don't know. I'll have to check if my other boyfriend is okay with that. He's the jealous type you know." I said teasingly.

"Haley, come on be serious." Nathan said while laughing.

"Okay you're on Scott; I would love to go out with you tomorrow night." A smile spread across my face.

"Now I really have to go." I said while walking up to him and leaving a soft kiss on his lips. I walked out the door and walked toward my car in the parking lot.

Time to face the music.

* * *

"I'm home!" I walked into our apartment the sound of Dashboard Confessional's Hands Down blaring through the stereo speakers in the living room.

"In the kitchen H.James." I followed Peyton's voice and I found my three favorite girls in the kitchen singing along to the music and making margaritas. I placed the pizza box that I had on the counter along with the bag I carried that contained ice cream, chocolate and bags of chips.

"Okay girlies, let's go into the living room." The four of us made our way into the living room after we changed into our pajama's and sat down on the floor where Brooke had laid out thousands of pillows to make a makeshift bed.

"Okay Haley spill." That was the first thing that came out of Rachel's mouth when we sat down.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "What do you guys want to know?" I asked innocently.

"Cut the crap Hales. Tell us what happened in California." Brooke replied eagerly.

"And tell us the story with Nathan; don't try to deny the something happened because we all know something did." Peyton added in with a knowing look on her face.

"Okay long story short, Nathan and I got to California, we went clubbing, I got drunk, I kissed him, we went to Chris' wedding, Chris tried to hit on me I shot him down, Nathan asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes and we are now officially together. Oh yeah and we saw Chase and Skills and Chase is moving to Duke next semester. Well will you look at the time, I'm exhausted I'll see you girls tomorrow night!" I moved to get up but I was pulled down by Peyton's hand.

"CHRIS TRIED TO HIT ON YOU AT HIS WEDDING?!"

"YOU AND NATHAN ARE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER?!"

"CHASE IS MOVING TO DUKE?!"

Yup this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**R&R**

_-Storyofmylifee_


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here is an extra long chapter for you guys. Don't you love me? You can tell me how much you love me in a review. winkwink. hahaha. Enjoy the chapter!**

A/N: Haley's ringtone is vegas by all time low. check them out , they're awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Okay long story short, Nathan and I got to California, we went clubbing, I got drunk I kissed him, we went to Chris' wedding, Chris tried to hit on me I shot him down, Nathan asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes and we are now officially together. Oh yeah and we saw Chase and Skills and Chase is moving to Duke next semester. Well will you look at the time, I'm exhausted I'll see you girls tomorrow night!" I moved to get up but I was pulled down by Peyton's hand.

"CHRIS TRIED TO HIT ON YOU AT HIS WEDDING?!"

"YOU AND NATHAN ARE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER?!"

"CHASE IS MOVING TO DUKE?!"

"Sit your ass down girlie!" Brooke's voice echoed throughout the living room.

"Dude details." Rachel urged me to continue.

"Yeah let's start with Chris. The ass tried to get back together with you at his wedding?" Peyton asked my incredulously.

"Yeah." I said as I sighed. "But I said we were done and I only went to the wedding to show him that I'm over him."

"Did you hit him?" Rachel asked me in all seriousness.

"No I didn't hit him." I said while a laugh escaped my lips.

"Haley have we taught you nothing?" Brooke asked me.

"Guys its okay Chris isn't worth it, but if it makes you feel any better I had to hold back Nathan a couple of times from sending Chris to the hospital." I said while smiling at the memory of Nathan jealous.

"I knew we liked him for a reason." Brooke said while a smile on her face.

"Oh yes how could we forget about Nathan." Peyton said with a smile on her face. "And what is the story with that H.James?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend at the wedding." I said with a smile on my face thinking about the night we got together.

"I so called it!" Rachel exclaimed. "I said they would be going out in a month! I am so good."

"Yes Rach you're amazing." I stated sarcastically.

"So who else knows about you and Nathan?" Brooke asked me.

"Just you guys, and Nathan probably told Lucas and Jake. Speaking of, Peyton how are things with you and Jake?" I asked.

Peyton was about to speak before Brooke interrupted her. "You so missed it tutor girl, Jake and Peyton are boyfriend and girlfriend and they cannot keep their hands off each other." Brooke exclaimed dramatically.

"Hey! We are not that bad, besides have you ever seen you and Lucas?" Peyton shot back while shooting Brooke a look.

"Goldilocks has a point you and Lucas are quite nauseating." Rachel said while making a face.

"Please, look who's talking ever since you have gotten together with Mouth every time I walk into your room without knocking you're Racheling yourself! I don't even want to know what happens when Mouth is there with you!" Brooke said.

"Whore! You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"Wait Racheling herself...what do you…OH MY GOD!" Peyton erupted with laugher as realization hit her and I joined in a second later.

"OKAY! Can we please stop talking about this?" Rachel asked with a small laugh and an embarrassed look on her face.

"I missed you guys." I said still laughing."So Rachel you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah his name is Mouth." Rachel responded with a dreamy look on her face.

"Where did you meet him?" I asked.

"We met in the library…"

"Hold up, what were you doing in a library?" I said teasingly.

"Shut up slut, as I was saying we bumped into each other and the next thing I know were going out for dinner and I am ready to be in a relationship."

"Good for you Rach." I said genuinely happy for her.

"Haley was I imaging things or did I hear you mention something about Chase transferring to Duke?" Peyton asked me.

"Yup, I met up with him in California and he told me that he is transferring to Duke next semester. How awesome is that!"

"Oh my god this is so great! I am so excited." Rachel exclaimed while smiling.

"So did he meet Nathan?" Brooke asked me.

"Yup I think that they hit it off pretty well."

"Does Nathan know that you guys used to go out?" Brooke asked me with an accusing look on her face.

Shit. I am so busted.

"Technically…no." I said. "But why does it matter. Chase and I went out ages ago like literally it was sophomore year of high school plus we figured out that we are much better off friends. He is like my brother. Besides he went out with you too." I said while looking at Brooke. "And it's not like you're going to tell Lucas."

"Okay H.James I see your point, all I am saying is just make sure that it doesn't blow up in your face by not telling Nathan about your past with Chase."

"You too Brooke."

"Okay you guys this is silly, you both have boyfriends that you really like and neither of you have any feelings for Chase. Some things are just better left in the past." Peyton stated wisely.

"I am really tired you guys I think I am going to head off to bed." I said while standing up.

It didn't hit me until now that Nathan might not be okay with the fact that Chase and I have a past. But I don't see what the problem is I don't have any feelings for Chase anymore and vice versa. In fact there was no chemistry between us when we were going out. That is why we decided we would be better off as friends. And ever since then he has become my surrogate big brother.

Maybe Peyton's right. Some things are just better left in the past.

* * *

**Tonight we lie awake **

**Remember all the coffee that make us shake **

**On those long drives one more long night **

**I'm sure this is the happiest I've ever been**

I rolled over in bed to pick up my cell phone that was currently ringing. Not even bothering to check the caller ID I answered the phone ready to kill the person on the other end.

"You better be dying." I said in a tired voice.

"Well hello to you too gorgeous." Nathan said while laughing.

"Nathan." I whined.

"Why are you calling me at three in the morning?" I looked over at the clock on my night stand the red numbers mocking me.

"I missed you."

God what is this boy doing to me.

"You're lucky I like you Nathan Scott."

"I know. So I wanted to talk to you about our date tomorrow night. I'll pick you up around 9ish."

"Okay." I said while laughing. "But this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Hey can you blame a guy for being excited about going out with his beautiful girlfriend."

"No, I guess not." I said while smiling. "But you're girlfriend has to go back to sleep she has a class bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay." Nathan said while laughing. "Sleep tight."

"You too." I said as a yawn involuntarily escaped out of my mouth.

"Oh I will, I'll be dreaming about you." I laughed at his cheesy line.

"Good night Nathan."

"Good night Hales."

It's official I am falling hard for Nathan Scott.

* * *

"Is anyone home?" I walked into my apartment to find complete silence. For once I was praying Brooke was home. I got home late from the library and now I only had half an hour to get ready for my date with Nathan. I needed the fashion guru now.

"In the kitchen!" I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Brooke's voice.

"Brooke thank god your home!"

"Nice to see you too tutor girl." Brooke said while laughing at my enthusiasm.

"I am making dinner for me and Lucas we are having a night in. That means you have to leave." Brooke was at the stove stirring a pot of spaghetti.

"Yeah that's fine I have a date with Nathan tonight anyway. But I kind of need your help." I said hurriedly.

"He is coming in half an hour and I have no idea what I am wearing." I said desperately.

"Nice one tutor slut." Brooke said while laughing. She turned around and saw the look of desperation on my face. "Your serious?" I nodded quickly. "This calls for backup."

"PEYTON! RACHEL! GET IN HERE NOW!" Brooke yelled.

"What is going on?" Peyton emerged out of her room dressed up. "I am about to go out with Jake."

"Where is Rachel?" Brooke questioned her.

"She already left with Mouth."

Crap. Man down.

"Don't panic." Brooke turned to face me.

"Peyton we have half an hour to get Haley ready for her date. Haley go take a shower you have five minutes. I'm timing you. Peyton and I will take care of wardrobe and hair." I ran into the bathroom. It was best not to argue with Brooke.

Exactly twenty-seven minutes later I was ready to go on my date with Nathan. Thank god for Brooke and Peyton. I was wearing skinny jeans and my signature black converse paired with a white baby doll tank top and a gray button up short sleeve sweater going over it. My blond hair was let down in waves due to the fact I didn't have enough time to straighten it.

"H.James hot shot is here!" I heard Brooke shout from the living room.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

I walked into the living room to see Brooke talking with Lucas and Nathan. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. Nathan stood up from the couch when he saw me from the corner of the room.

"Wow Hales you look great." I smiled at him. "Thanks." I said softly.

"You can thank me for that." Brooke said.

Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce you to Brooke. The loudmouth. But I love her anyway.

"We should get going." Nathan took my hand and laced our fingers together. My heart sped up at his actions. He pulled me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we approached his car.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I said with a slight pout on my face. I heard Nathan laugh slightly.

"Not these you won't, I promise."

* * *

"Nathan how much farther?" We had been walking for what felt like forever. As soon as Nathan parked his car he blindfolded me and took my hand leading me through the woods.

"Not that much longer, god Hales if I knew you were a whiner I never would have asked you to be my girlfriend in the first place." Nathan said teasingly and I could hear him trying to stifle a laugh.

"Funny." I said sarcastically as we came to a stop.

"I thought so." Nathan took off my blindfold and I was met with the sight of a blanket laid out on a dock overlooking the river with lights scattered all over the place.

"Nathan…" I said almost speechless. "This is beautiful."

"I told you that you would like my surprises." We walked toward the blanket on the dock and I noticed a picnic basket nearby.

"Surprise number two?" I asked gesturing toward the basket.

"Yup." Nathan pulled out two containers containing macaroni and cheese and if possible my smile grew even more.

"You remembered." I had once told Nathan during our game of truth that my favorite food was macaroni and cheese. He teased me about my favorite food being something five year olds eat but I told him I thought it was food of the gods.

"I remember everything you tell me." Nathan said softly.

We ate while chatting about random things, school and basketball mostly. Afterwards we cleared off the blanket and laid down together while looking at the stars I moved closer to him and rested my head down on his chest while my hands drew invisible circles on his well defined abs. I looked up at the sky and noticed a shooting star.

"Look make a wish." I told Nathan.

"Nah, I'm good for now." I looked up at him to find him staring at me and I smiled as a small blush made their way up my cheeks.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are quite charming?" I asked teasingly.

"You haven't even seen my A-game." I said cockily.

"Lord help me if that's true." I said dramatically while laughing.

"I kind of like you Haley James." Nathan said while playing with a piece of my hair.

"I kind of like you too Nathan Scott."

**R&R**

_-Storyofmylifee_


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey wonderful readers! Here is a new chapter for you guys. A big thanks go out to all of you that review they really do mean a lot. And by the way I have enabled anonymous reviews so just letting you know that you will now be able to do that! I am super excited for One Tree Hill to be coming back next week. Mark your calendars people! Happy reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" I asked as laughter bubbled in my throat.

"Hales I swear to god the librarian was checking me out!" Nathan exclaimed with a horrified look on his face.

"Nathan, the librarian is a 75 year old man named Charles." I stated incredulously while still laughing uncontrollably.

"So I can't help it that I am irresistible to men and women, old and young." Nathan stated with a cocky ass smirk on his face.

"Okay hot shot let's get to class." I said while shaking my head at his cockiness and walking a little bit ahead of him leading him in the direction of our English lit class.

"You know you want me James!" I heard Nathan shout from behind me while catching the attention of some of the students surrounding us. Nathan jogged to catch up with me and soon he was standing next to me wrapping one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Well then it's a good thing I already have you Scott isn't it?"

"I would say so. You are the luckiest girl in this school." Nathan responded teasingly.

"Why yes I am just so lucky that somebody of your royal status has chosen me as a girlfriend." I said sarcastically.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a sarcasm problem James?"

"All my life." I answered Nathan question with a cheeky grin as he laughed.

"Come on, English class awaits." Nathan took my hand and laced our fingers together walking into our classroom; we were a little late so there weren't that many seats left. And as soon as we walked into the classroom I could feel everyone eyes on us. News of me and Nathan being a couple has spread but no one really believed it. Brooke said that it was because the girls of Duke were in denial that the big man on campus is now officially off the market.

"Look there's two seats." Nathan led me to the two chairs that were available in the middle of the classroom.

And guess who was sitting right next to the open seats? Well if you said Stacie then ding, ding, ding! Johnny tell them what they've won!

"Nathan! Where have you been? I haven't seen you around in a while?" Stacie asked Nathan in an overly annoying and perky voice.

She is such a whore.

"Hey Stacie." Nathan replied less than enthused. "I was in California for a while with Haley." Nathan and I had already taken our seats and he put an arm around my shoulder as a snuggled into his chest.

Hey, if she was going to hit on my boyfriend in front of me I might as well show her that he isn't falling for it right?

"Oh hey Haley." Stacie said acknowledging me for the first time.

"Stacie." I answered curtly.

"Okay class! Turn to page 299 in your book, today we will be discussing the underlying themes in John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men." The professor walked into the classroom and laid his briefcase on his desk while turning to the chalk board to write down some notes. I was never so thankful for a distraction such as this one because I swear if I had to talk to Stacie any longer I would have strangled her for the way she was looking at Nathan.

I straightened up and shrugged Nathan's arm off of my shoulder while opening my notebook and writing down the notes that the professor had just put up on the board.

I heard Nathan laugh softly from beside me. "Getting into tutor girl mode?" He said me teasingly. Nathan has spent enough time with me and the girls to catch onto their little nickname for me. During one of our games of truth he had asked my why Brooke, Peyton and Rachel called my tutor girl and I explained to him that they had come up with the name when I started tutoring in high school.

"Of course." I whispered back answering his previous question.

"Is it wrong that it's kind of a turn on?" He whispered back to me and I turned to look at him to see a smirk on his face.

"Nathan." I said while laughing softly. I leaned over to hit him lightly on the chest.

"What? All I'm saying is if you're up for a little tutor session in my dorm room tonight then I'm totally down for it." Nathan said still whispering as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down while trying to contain his laugher as my face heated up and turned a few shades pink.

I looked at him for a minute studying his face when I broke out into a slight smile. "Maybe." I answered back and turned around to face the front of the classroom but I just happened to catch Nathan's smirk widen even more as he leaned back into his chair.

* * *

"Okay class, I'll see you again Wednesday, you're dismissed." I started to put my books in my bag as all the other students stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Hales, I totally forgot that Coach K wanted me to meet him in like five minutes." I looked up and saw Nathan with a look of panic on his face. I wouldn't blame him you never want to keep Coach K waiting. Ever.

"Yeah, go ahead, I am going to go meet Rachel for lunch anyway, we haven't really talked that much recently and we are going to go catch up."

"Alright." Nathan leaned over and gave me a quick kiss but I had other things in mind, as he was about to pull away I grabbed his shirt and deepened our kiss and a smile formed on my face as I heard his suppress a moan.

And let me tell you that me deepening our kiss had nothing to do with the fact that I was well aware that Stacie was still in the seat next to me and Nathan. Okay I lied, so maybe she had something to do with it. But hey she has got to know that Nathan is mine and mine only.

"Mmmm was that a preview of our tutoring session tonight?" Nathan asked teasingly while smirking.

"Bye Nathan." I said while laughing as he sent me a wink and ran out of the classroom to go meet Coach K.

"Well, well, well looks like it's just you and me slut." I looked over to see Stacie looking at me with and evil grin on her face.

God I hate this girl.

"Look Stacie I don't have time for your crap I have to be somewhere right now." I moved to pick up my bag off the ground.

"Listen _Holly_ I've liked Nathan for a long time and I am not going to let some stupid slut like you take him away from me. Just know that if this little fling between you and him continues I will make your life a living hell, along with your band of skanks."

Oh no she didn't. Stacie can rag on me all she wants but she crosses the line when she insults Brooke, Peyton and Rachel.

I laughed bitterly at her before I got up and walked towards her getting dangerously close to her face. "First of all _never_ insult my friends, second of all you are delusional if you think that what Nathan and I have is just a little "fling" and I am not going to like some two-faced bitch like you threaten me because you can't handle the fact that Nathan Scott isn't falling for your bullshit. And honestly you can flirt with 

Nathan all you want because I know that he is not interested in you at all. In fact all your flirting makes you look a bit desperate sweetie." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. And before Stacie could even reply I grabbed my stuff and left the room. I had to go meet Rachel, and boy did I have some things to tell her.

* * *

"Rach you will not believe what happened to me today!" I was still angry from my encounter with Stacie and I needed someone to vent to. And Rachel was the perfect victim.

"Hey H.James." Rachel greeted me as I sat down in the seat across from her. We were in a small outdoor restaurant right by the University.

"That cheer whore threatened me!" I said heatedly.

"Stacie?" Rachel asked confused.

"No, Brooke." I said sarcastically. "Of course it was Stacie Rach-ho!" I said slightly yelling.

"Whoa, retract the claws girlie." Rachel make the sound of a hissing cat while making my laughing at her antics in the process.

"Sorry." I apologized while rubbing the sides of my forehead.

"It's okay, so what did the bitch do to get you this worked up?

"She told me that if I continued to date Nathan then she would make my life a living hell." I said anger still radiating off of me.

"Hales, don't worry about her she's just jealous."

"I know but she keeps flirting with Nathan and its really beginning to piss me off." I whined to Rachel.

"Look, Haley do you trust Nathan?"

"Of course." I said without hesitation.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Rachel said while giving me a comforting smile.

"Thanks Rach I needed someone to calm me down." I said as I sent her a smile.

"No problem girlie, trust me I would take a freaking out Haley over a freaking out Brooke _any day._" I laughed as she said this agreeing with her statement.

"So tell me about Nathan." Rachel said excitedly.

"That's right you haven't really gotten to know him considering you have been MIA for the last week." I said shooting her a look.

"What? I can't help it if I spend a lot of time with my hot boyfriend." Rachel said innocently.

"Who by the way I still haven't met." I said giving her a look.

"Patience is a virtue James, you'll meet him soon. Anyway back to Nathan."

"Oh yeah, well Nathan's great, he sweet and funny and a good listener and -- "

"Hales it me, I'm not your mom." Rachel interrupted me.

I gave her a confused look. "Well tell me the good stuff." Rachel looked at me expectedly.

I gave her a look telling her that I had no idea what she meant. "Jeez do I have to spell it out for you tutor girl?" Rachel asked a little annoyed that I still hadn't answered her question. A few moments of silence passed before Rachel spoke up.

"What's his shoe size?! You know what they say Hales the bigger the shoe the bigger the -- "

"RACHEL!"

* * *

**R&R**

--_storyofmylifee_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey party people, so this chapters a little late but better late than never right? So good news is I have spring break this week and lucky for you I have no life and i'll probably be writing during the day! And I am really excited because I actually outlined the next five chapters so I actually know what I want to happen as opposed to what I usually do which is sit at the computer and write whatever comes to my head. By the way how AWESOME was last weeks One Tree Hill, to be completly honest though I was totally bored out of my mind until Naley came on screen. I am so pumped for the new episode tomorroww. I should probably stop ranting and let you get to reading the chapter! hahaha. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"S-L-U-T, what does that spell? Stacie." I mumbled to myself in girl's locker room forgetting that Brooke, Peyton and Rachel were in the room with me.

"Somebody's in a good mood." Peyton said sarcastically while giving me a look.

"I only speak the truth." I said while slightly rolling my eyes. Duke just had their home game against UNC and I had to spend the whole time watching Stacie look at Nathan like he was a piece of meat. God and she even cheered specifically for him I was two seconds away from taking my pom poms and strangling her with them.

"Wouldn't it be so great if we could like over throw her?" Brooke sighed dreamily.

"Brooke we can't over throw her." I said smiling. "No matter how much we all want to." I added.

"Why?" Brooke whined. "It would be so great, I mean nobody on the team even likes her, they are all just afraid of her. I would be captain and our team would be like ten times better because let's face it, Stacie is a crappy captain."

"Hmm, another four years with the cheer nazi, I don't know if I would be able to handle that." I said teasingly to Brooke.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!" Brooke said.

"Uh yeah you were." Peyton answered back bluntly.

"Remember the time that you came up with a new routine and made the whole team stay up until five in the morning practicing it because you swore it was better than our old one." Rachel added.

"Well, we won that competition didn't we?" Brooke said smugly.

"Brooke the competition was a week away, we didn't need to learn the whole routine in five hours!" Peyton said incredulously.

"What is this gang up on Brooke day?"

"No, we love you Brooke, we are just stating the facts." I laughed at her as she pouted.

"I need to go see Broody at least I know I'm appreciated with him." Brooke smirked.

"How are things going with you two?" I asked.

"Really good." Brooke said softly. "I've never felt this way with anyone before."

"Good for you Brooke." Peyton commented.

"And what about you and Jake emo girl?" Brooke turned her attention to Peyton.

"Jake is great, and on the plus side he is a complete upgrade from Felix." Peyton said while shaking her head and laughing. Felix and Peyton went out in high school during our senior year; needless to say he was a complete jackass. But he was also Chris' best friend so we really shouldn't have expected any less.

"Thank god, Felix was a creep." Rachel shuddered.

"Rach, you went out with him too." I reminded her and Peyton, Brooke and I laughed at the look on her face.

"Don't remind me tutor girl, I have no idea what the hell I was thinking." Rachel responded.

"Hey you guys I am gonna head out; I'll see you at Tim's." I got up from the bench I was sitting on and made my way towards the door. Tim was a guy who played on the basketball team and he was also one of Nathan's close friends and he was having a party tonight at his off campus house that he and most of the guys on the basketball team shared. It was more or less their fraternity.

"Okay tutor-girl and by the way I love that top." Brooke commented. I looked down on my top and smiled at the article of clothing she complimented. It was a flowing yellow halter top that that I paired with a jean mini skirt and black flip flops.

"Thanks Brookie Cookie, I would think that you would like it, I got it out of your closet this morning." I ran out the door and laughed at the look on her face.

I walked into the now empty gym and placed my cheer bag over my shoulder and sat on the bleachers waiting for Nathan to come out of the boy's locker room.

"Well, well look at my baby, all grown up and in college." I heard a woman's voice from behind me and turned around as a look of surprise came across my face.

"MOM!" I got off the bleachers and ran towards my mother to give her a hug. I felt her arms embrace me and give me a tight squeeze.

"I missed you too Haley-bub." My mom whispered in my ear.

"Mom!" I pulled away from our hug. "I told you not to call me that anymore!" I half whispered. She laughed at my comment. "You'll always be my Haley-bub." I shook my head and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" I walked her over to the bleachers so that we could have a seat.

"Well I was in North Carolina for a business trip and I decided I would swing by and surprise you before I headed back to California."

"Mom it's so good to see you." I smiled and leaned in for another hug.

"You were great out there Hales." My mom commented me as she patted down my hair. "You could even rival me when I was a cheerleader back in the day."

"Mom." I said while laughing and giving her a look.

"What?" She asked feigning innocence. "I'll have you know Haley James that your mother was a hot cheerleader." She said with a serious look on her face.

"I never doubted it for a second." I said while smiling.

"Well, enough about me and my hot body."

"MOM!" I said while laughing uncontrollably.

"What it's true and you know it Haley James. Anyway tell me about number 23." My mom had a glint in her eye as she referred to Nathan's jersey number. I cocked up and eyebrow at her.

"Don't give me that look Haley Marie James, I saw you checking him out." I laughed as she gave me a look that only a mother would give their daughter.

"Number 23 is Nathan and --"

"Mama James!!" I was interrupted by the shrieks of Brooke as she ran towards my mom. The next thing I knew I was being knocked off the bleacher and I was on my ass on the floor as Brooke took my place next to my mom.

"Brooke." I looked at her from the floor.

"Haley what are you doing down there?" Brooke questioned me confused. "I swear Mama James I worry about your daughter sometimes."

I shook my head as I got up from the floor and Peyton and Rachel greeted my mother. We all turned as we heard a cough from behind us and turned around to see Nathan with a confused look on his face.

"Nate I want you to meet someone." I walked over to where he was standing and grabbed his hand bringing him closer to my mother. "Nathan, this is my mom Lydia." I instantly felt Nathan tense next to me as I introduced him to my mom.

"Mom this is --"

"Number 23." My mom had a look of interest on her face as I saw her eyes travel to our entwined hands.

"My boyfriend, Nathan Scott." I finished my previous sentence.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Nathan held out his hand toward my mother.

"Non-sense." My mom gently put down Nathan's hand and pulled him into a hug. Nathan looked pretty uncomfortable and I had to hold back a laugh. But that was my mom for you, you would think her being a big CEO she would be very professional but I don't think I have ever seen my mom shake someone's hand before.

My mom let go of Nathan and went to go stand by Rachel while I stood next to Nathan as an amused smile graced my face as I noticed how nervous he was.

"So, I think that we should get going." Peyton linked arms with Brooke and Rachel and they started walking towards the exit.

"Bye Mama James, we love you!" I heard Peyton yell as she tried to get a reluctant Rachel and Brooke to leave the gym.

"Goldilocks! I wanted to see Nathan make an ass of himself." I heard Brooke half whisper/yell.

"I heard that Brooke!" I heard Nathan yell from beside me.

Brooke turned around an embarrassed look on her face. "Oopps. Well we should get going, we have a party to get to. Bye!" Brooke rushed out of the gym practically dragging Peyton and Rachel with her.

"So Haley how is school going?" My mom turned to me.

"Good, it's pretty stressful though." I said with a tired sigh.

"Oh honey, do you want me to score you some pot?" My mom asked.

"Ma!" I said with a look on my face as I nudged Nathan who was chuckling from beside me.

"Hales, I told you there is nothing wrong with experimentation." My mom said while shaking her head. "Plus it'll probably make you less stressed."

"Thanks but no thanks." I said while shaking my head at her and laughing.

"Okay, if you say so. So you two are going out?' She asked gesturing toward me and Nathan.

"Yeah." I said my arm going around Nathan's waist.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Hales." My mom said with a knowing look on her face as Nathan laughed.

God, like his ego needs a boost.

The sound of my mom's cell phone vibrated off of the gym walls. "Oh sweets I got to go my flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"Okay , it was so good to see you." I stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"You too Hales." I pulled away from our embrace. She looked me in the eyes and tucked a pick of hair behind my ear. "You are going to do great things Haley James." I smiled softly at her and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Nathan." My mom looked toward Nathan.

"You too Lydia." Nathan smiled at my mom.

"Well I'm off. Have fun at the party you two!" My mom picked up her brief case and left the gym leaving me and Nathan.

"Your mom is pretty cool." Nathan said as he pulled me by the hand to sit down with him on the bleachers.

"You're just saying that because she said you were hot." I said while laughing.

"True." Nathan commented while laughing.

"You were so cute all nervous." I said while smiling.

"Well what did you expect? You're really close with your mom I wanted to impress her." Nathan said as his arm went around my waist and I laid my head in his shoulder.

"Well you did a good job." I said while closing my eyes and he stroked my hair and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Nice game tonight." I said looking up at him.

"I was alright." He commented off-handedly.

I scoffed at his statement. "Alright? You scored like 40 touchdowns."

"Baskets, Hales they are called baskets." He said while shaking his head. "And it was more like 30." He added.

"Still, that's pretty damn good." I said while smiling.

"Yeah, well it was hard staying focused, you know with my sexy as hell girlfriend cheering me on." He said as his leaned down for a kiss. His lips moved over mine and I had to suppress a moan as his tongue came in contact with mine.

"Mmm, you sure you didn't get distracted by Stacie." I said looking at him.

"Nope." Nathan said shaking his head back and forth.

"Or any of the other thousands of girls that were cheering you on."

"Nah. You see I am completely infatuated with this really hot blonde cheerleader." He said lifting my chin up with one of his fingers so that I was looking at him.

"Is that so?" I questioned while smiling.

"Yup, her name is Sarah." Nathan started laughing as my eyes widened.

I hit him lightly on the chest. "That wasn't funny Nathan Scott."

"Just kidding baby, you know I only have eyes for you." He said giving me a quick kiss.

I stood up from the bleachers and grabbed my cheer bag from the ground. "Did I mention how hot you look tonight." Nathan whispered huskily in my ear.

I shook my head back and forth a small smile playing at my lips. "Well in that case, you look absolutely stunning Haley James." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the bleachers.

"Come on lover boy, we have a party to get to."

"And don't think that I won't make you pay for that comment earlier about _Sarah_." I said as we walked to his car.

"Hales, come on you know I was just kidding." Nathan whined.

Oh this should be fun.

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter I already had it typed up so I decided that I would update. I really liked how it came out but just letting you know that there are more point of views in this chapter other than Haley's and I tired to make it as less confusing as possible. So read and enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"HALEY! NATHAN! OVER HERE!" I looked throughout the madness that Nathan and I just entered to find the owner of the voice that just called out our names.

"Hales over here." Nathan grabbed my hand and led us to where Lucas was standing with Brooke waving us over.

"What took you guys so long?" Lucas asked us while he and Nathan did their whole hand shake turn hug that all guys did.

"Broody I told you, they were talking with Haley's mom." Brooke answered.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot how did that go?" Lucas questioned while giving Nathan a sympathetic smile.

"Well I didn't make an ass of myself." Nathan replied while shooting a look at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked feigning innocence.

"Where are Peyton and Rachel?" I asked trying to diffuse the fight that was bound to erupt between Brooke and Nathan.

"Uh Jake and Peyton went to go get us some drinks." Lucas responded.

"And Rachel and her boy toy haven't arrived yet." Brooke added.

"Hey party people did I hear my name?" I turned around to see Rachel standing next to a guy of medium height and huge lips.

"Hey Rach where have you been?' I asked her.

"Well everyone I would like you to meet my boyfriend Mouth."

"Hey." We all went around and made introductions. "So where's Goldilocks?" Rachel asked while looking around.

"Right here." Peyton and Jake entered the group holding two red plastic cups.

_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl_

"Girls care to join me on the dance floor." Brooke took the lead and Peyton and Rachel and I followed her to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room where Timberland's The Way I Are was blasting through the stereo.

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

I laughed as Brooke pulled me by the hand and started dancing with me. "Tutor-girl do you see all these boys checking us out." She said as she laughed.

"B, have you seen our boyfriends." I shot back. We both looked over to where the boys were standing and they looked like they were ready to punch every single guy in the place.

"I know, Broody looks sexy all jealous." Brooke said as she cocked up an eyebrow.

"I know what you mean." I said as I ran my eyes over Nathan's body.

"You want to make them really jealous?" I looked at Brooke and she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"B, are you sure you dancing with other guys is going to get you laid tonight?" I asked teasingly.

"Totally, Lucas gets all territorial after I dance with other guys; in fact I am pretty sure that if I dance with other guys I will definitely be getting laid tonight." Brooke replied with an evil smirk on her face.

"You are so bad Brooke Davis." I said while shaking my head.

"I know, so what do you say tutor-slut, you in?"

"Hell yeah, Nathan made some comment earlier that he totally needs to pay for. So come on Davis, let's go make our guys jealous."

* * *

"What the fuck are Haley and Brooke doing?" Lucas questioned angrily toward Nathan. After the first song Peyton and Rachel left the dance floor, but Brooke and Haley decided to keep dancing.

And they weren't alone.

"I don't know but if that guy puts his hands on my girl one more time I swear I am going to go over there and beat the shit out of him." Nathan answered back while putting his clenched fist at his side.

"I will be right next to you bro. Do you see that creep dancing with Brooke?" Lucas gritted out through his clenched teeth.

"Alright that's it." Nathan snapped when the guy Haley was dancing with put his hands on her waist. "Let's go." Lucas followed Nathan to where Brooke and Haley were dancing.

xxxxxxx

Brooke and I were dancing with two guys when we heard someone cough loudly from behind us and we turned around to see Lucas and Nathan.

"I told you they would cave." I heard Brooke whisper from beside me and I had to hold back a laugh. Brooke and I were wondering when they would come over.

"Yeah?" They guy I was dancing with spoke up expectedly.

Bad move buddy.

"Get lost." Nathan gritted out.

"Now." Lucas added when neither of the guys made an attempt to move.

"Jeez okay, okay we're going." One of the guys held up their hands in mock surrender and left.

"We'll see you ladies around." The other guy turned to face Brooke and me.

"No you won't." Nathan made sure send a glare to the guy as he walked away.

Have I ever mentioned how sexy Nathan is when he is jealous?

"Brooke, let's go." Lucas took Brooke hand and she laughed as he dragged her upstairs. I looked at her and started laughing when she mouthed "I told you I was getting laid tonight!"

"So." I turned around to face Nathan and a smile made its way to my face when he pulled me closer as a new song came on the stereo.

_Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side  
And I think miss shorty I've got a thing for you  
Doin' it on purpose Windin and workin' it  
I can tell by the way you lookin' at me girl_

"I think that I have suffered enough." Nathan said as we slow danced to Usher's Love in This Club.

"Is that so?" I asked teasingly as my hands went to the back of neck and started playing with the little hairs at the nape of his head.

"Yup, I now know to never joke with you about fictional girls named Sarah." Nathan replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Good." I replied as I laughed.

"Do you want to outside?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied while looking around. "It's getting pretty crowded in here."

"Let's go." Nathan grabbed my hand and took me to the double doors in the back of the house that led to a deck illuminated by Christmas lights. We sat down on the couch that was on the corner of the deck. And I leaned into him as soon as I sat down.

"So Haley James, what is your favorite movie?" I smiled at his question.

"Nice idea Scott, we haven't played this game in a whole five hours." I answered teasingly as Nathan laughed. But it was true, we always played truth and I loved it, every day I was learning new things about Nathan.

"I wonder if one of us is actually going to ever win this game." I added thinking about how we have been playing this game for about two months and no one has won yet.

"I don't know James, it could very possibly be me depending on if you're ever going to answer my question." Nathan answered back teasingly. That was something else I learned about Nathan, he hated waiting, if he asked you a question he wanted to know the answer right then and there.

"Dazed and Confused." I answered back without hesitation.

"Interesting." He answered back.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just that I thought that every girl's favorite movie was the notebook." He answered dumbfounded.

"Do I strike you as every other girl?" I asked with a smirk.

"Most definitely not." He said while shaking his head and laughing.

"What about you?" I asked him. "What's your favorite movie of all time?"

"Fight Club." He answered back quickly.

"Of course." I groaned.

"Hey what's wrong with Fight Club?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing, but it's like every guy's favorite movie. Skills and Chase made me watch it like a gazillion times." I said over dramatically. As I mentioned Chase's name a small voice in the back of my head told me this would be a good time to tell Nathan that Chase and I used to date. With Chase coming to Duke in a couple of weeks I wanted everything out in the open.

"Hey Nate,"

"Yeah." Nathan looked at me giving me his attention.

"Umm, I..I'm actually really tired. Do you mind if you take me home?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face.

Just call me Haley the coward.

I wanted to tell him I really did, but I mean what's the big deal, Chase and I went out for a couple of months 3 years ago, it's not like we were an epic romance or anything. Plus Nathan was so comfortable with Chase and I didn't want to make things awkward when he came.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll meet you at my car, I'm just going to go find Jake and let him know we're leaving. I don't even want to think about what I'll find if I go looking for Lucas and Brooke."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and leaned over and pressed my lips against his our lips moved together and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance.

I pulled away and my mouth went to his neck as I left hot open mouth kisses on his skin. My mouth traveled towards his ear and I whispered. "The faster you find Lucas the faster we can continue this in my apartment."

"Five minutes." Nathan sprung up from the couch and made his way inside the house as my laughter echoed throughout the deck. I normally wasn't like this with guys but Nathan made me more daring. But I knew I was going to have to have the talk with him sooner or later.

Or as Peyton likes to call it, the big bad sex talk.

There have been plenty of times where Nathan and I have had the opportunity but we have always been interrupted, whether it is by Brooke or Peyton or Rachel or Lucas, someone has always stopped us from getting farther than I am comfortable with. But I knew I was going to have to tell him soon. It's not like I was waiting for marriage or anything I just wasn't ready yet for that kind of commitment and I wanted to make sure that the person that I gave my body to was someone that I really loved.

xxxx

"Hey Nate." Nathan groaned when he walked into the kitchen looking for Jake and he found Stacie instead.

"Hey Stacie." Nathan answered back still looking around the kitchen trying to find Jake.

"You know we haven't hung out in a while, just the two of us." Stacie walked closer to Nathan.

"Yeah well you know I have been spending a lot of time with Haley, you know my girlfriend." Nathan said empizishing the word girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two were going out." Stacie said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, well we are." Nathan answered back curtly. Haley had been telling him that Stacie has been giving her a hard time and even though she said that she could handle it Nathan still didn't like the fact that Stacie was messing with Haley.

"What does she have that I don't?" Stacie asked Nathan as she walked closer to him her face only a few feet away from his.

"Well, for starters she's not a two faced bitch, maybe you should try it sometime." Nathan walked out of the kitchen once he spotted Jake leaving a dumbfounded Stacie behind.

* * *

"Stop it."

"Nathan I swear the stuffed animal was talking to me." I told him as he continued to laugh.

"The teddy bear told you that he was being held captive against his will." He asked me incredulously.

"Yeah. So I took it off the shelf and made a run for it." As I finished off my story about how I got my precious Mr. Waffles Nathan erupted with even more laughter.

"Laugh it up." I told him as I rolled my eyes. "But in my defense I was only six years old." Nathan and I were walking up the stairs into my apartment.

"You were a badass six year old." He shot back.

"Shut up." As we entered the apartment Nathan shut the front door and followed me into the kitchen and I grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Hungry?" I asked him as he took a seat on the island.

"Yup, hungry for you." I laughed as I walked over to where he was sitting and propped myself up in the island.

"Again with the cheesy pick up lines." I answered back while still laughing. I leaned down and kissed Nathan softly on the lips but soon our soft and sweet kisses became hot and passionate and I was once again in a Nathan haze where I lost sight of all of my senses. Somehow we had made our way into my bedroom and we were lying on my bed. I felt Nathan's hand make its way to the bottom of my shirt and I started to panic.

"Nate…" I said in between kisses. "Nathan." I pushed away when he didn't stop .

"What? What's wrong?" Nathan questioned his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing, it's just…well I..I'm just not ready for that yet." I looked at him expectedly waiting for his reaction.

"Oh," He replied looking as though he was trying to make sense of the situation.

"Nathan…" I began.

"No, Hales its okay this isn't about that for me." He said gesturing between me and him. "When you're ready, I'll be too." He added with a smile on his face as he leaned in to give me a feather light kiss.

"I should probably go." He moved to get up from the bed.

"Wait, don't leave. Stay with me?" I asked him.

Nathan nodded his head and smiled as he sat back down. "Always."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey you guys, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it, I really liked the way it turned out and I would love it if you guy's reviewed letting me know what you thought of the chapter! Read and Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Oh my god, this is seriously cruel and unusual punishment." I groaned as I leaned my head against Nathan's chest as he guided me throughout the quad.

"Baby I would hardly classify an early study session as cruel and unusual punishment." Nathan said sarcastically while hugging me close to his body.

"It is when said study session is being held at seven in the morning on a Saturday and my boyfriend won't tell me where he is taking me." I replied while looking up at him. The other day I promised Nathan I would help him study for our English Lit test that was coming up, however I was sorely regretting it when he came knocking on my door at 6:30 this morning.

"Where I am taking you is a surprise, and I thought that we already discussed this James, you are always going to love my surprises." He looked over at me and sent me a cheeky grin. "Besides, we're here."

I looked up and saw what Nathan was gesturing to. Across the street was an old abandoned basketball court with a river right by it and a couple of picnic benches surrounding the outer edge of the court. "What is this?" I asked curiously as we crossed the street towards the basketball court.

"Well you know how I grew up in Tree Hill?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I answered still not getting it.

"Well whenever my dad would ride me about basketball, or I just wanted to be alone I had a place I would go to. It was called the river court and it was more or less my safe haven. And when I first got to Duke I did some exploring and I found this place." He led me over to a picnic table and we sat down.

"It reminded so much of the river court that anytime I just need some alone time I come here." He continued.

"It's so peaceful here." I said while looking around.

"Yeah." Nathan replied while looking toward the court.

"You really love it don't you?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Basketball." I answered back.

"Yeah, you know there were very few people who I trusted back in high school, it was basically just Luke and my mom, everybody else was just so fake. They didn't want to be my friend because I was Nathan, they wanted to be my friend because I was Nathan Scott the basketball player. And when I just needed to get away from it all, the game would take me away." He answered me while still looking out onto the basketball court.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He looked back at me his eyes questioning.

"For showing me this place, for being open with me."

"You should feel special James, I've never told someone this many things about me before." He said teasingly.

"Well I feel honored." I said while giggling.

"You should." Nathan answered while smirking. "The other day Lucas told me that I was getting soft."

I shot Nathan a look letting him know I preferred him as a softy. "Let's get to work Scott. I have an hour to teach you everything that is going to be on the test and then I have to go leave to meet Brooke at the mall."

"Okay but first, breakfast of champions." Nathan put a bag from his mom's café on the table and took out its contents.

"Oh thank god, I am starving!" I exclaimed as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Well I couldn't very well let you starve James now could I?" He said while opening up a box of cracker jacks.

He pulled the prize out of the box while I stole some of his cracker jacks. "Okay, what's this?" He mumbled while tearing apart the paper that enclosed the prize. He pulled out a multi-colored bracelet and looked at it dumbfounded.

"Pink suits you Scott." I said while laughing. "Besides you should feel lucky, last time I got a fake tattoo with some random number."

"Well here." Nathan grabbed my hand and secured the bracelet onto my wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

* * *

"You don't look so good." I heard Nathan enter my kitchen and I shot him a look, telling him he better rephrase his last sentence.

"That's not what I meant." He added quickly. "You just look tired."

"Yeah, well you spend a day shopping with Brooke Davis and then get back to me." I leaned my head on the counter of my island. We had the apartment to ourselves since Brooke, Peyton and Rachel were all out with their respective boyfriends.

"Well, I know what would cheer you up." Nathan was behind me and I felt his hot breath tickle my neck and he kissed my sensitive spot and my eyes fluttered shut involuntarily.

"What's that." I said slightly distracted by his mouth.

"Ice cream."

"I like the way you think." I turned to look at him my eyes filled with excitement. "Let's go!" I ran out the door while I heard the sound of Nathan's laugh behind me.

"Anyone ever told you that you resemble a five year old James?" He asked as I impatiently waited for the elevator.

"Only every person who has ever met me." I sent him a sarcastic grin and when the elevator doors opened I rushed inside.

"Come on Scott, last one to your car buys the ice cream." I stuck my tongue out as I pressed the button on the elevator that closed the doors and I laughed as I watched Nathan's face dropped when he realized what I just did.

"It is so on James!" I heard Nathan's voice through the closed elevator doors and I started hysterically laughing.

* * *

"So it didn't really work out like I planned." I said as a stabbed the ice cream with my spoon and shoveled it into my mouth. "But I still got free ice cream." I said with a mouth full of my mint chocolate chip ice cream while sending Nathan a lopsided grin as he laughed at my antics.

"It's not like I was going to let you pay anyway James. Besides now you know not to race me." He said while laughing as I groaned. Back at the apartment building as soon as the elevator reached the bottom floor. Nathan was waiting by his car right outside of the building and when I reached him the first words out of his mouth were "What took you so long?"

That boy can run down steps like nobody's business.

"Well thank you for the ice cream." I said dramatically.

"So Hales, I have a good question." Nathan and I were walking along the docks downtown as we ate our ice cream.

"Shoot." I said while looking at him.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason? Like us ending up with asses as fathers, or Chris cheating on you."

I took a moment to ponder the question while surveying Nathan face. "It's not that I believe everything happens for a reason, it's just that…I just think that some things are meant to be broken. There has to be a few bumps along the way. That's just how life is because if everything was perfect you'd get to used to that. You have to have a little imperfection now and then, because otherwise you would never really enjoy it when things go right."

"Like us bumping into each other at the airport." Nathan said.

"Yeah." I said while laughing.

"So James, am I ever going to hear that voice of yours?" Nathan shot me a pleading look.

"Not a chance." I said while shaking my head.

"Okay, I'll let it rest." Nathan said while holding his hands up. "For now." He added.

"What got you into singing anyway?" He asked me interestedly.

"I don't know, it's just music has always been such a big part of my life. In high school when Peyton's biological birth mother died because of cancer we produced a benefit album to raise awareness and I just had so much fun working with the other bands and getting exposed to that world. I loved it."

"So why don't you sing publically? You know give it a shot." Nathan asked me confused.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I guess it has something to do with my dad. I never really had much confidence because my dad was never there to push me to be greater. And whenever we did talk and I told him about my dreams and goals he would kind of just brush it off. I don't know, I guess somewhere along the line I developed a complex. Always feeling like I would never be good enough or that my dreams would never be good enough." The whole time I confessed this I was looking down at the ground. Never in my life had I told anyone what I just told Nathan. But when I was with him I found myself opening up and saying things that I had never said to anyone before.

"Hey." I felt Nathan's arm grab my elbow he halted our walking. He lifted my chin up with one of his fingers so that I was looking at him in the eyes. "Never think that you aren't good enough. You Haley James amazing and talented and often I find your kindness staggering. And I never want you to doubt yourself because you are going to do great things. You're going to change the world someday, and you don't even know it."

"Thanks." I said while looking down. "I was never really good at taking compliments." I added while laughing and soon I heard Nathan join in.

"Well your welcome, but you don't have to thank me Haley, I'm always gonna be that guy for you."

"What guy?" By this time Nathan and I had continued walking back towards my apartment and soon I felt his arm go around my shoulders as I leaned into his chest.

"The guy that always believes in you."

* * *

"H.James, I'm home!" I heard Peyton's voice and I furiously wiped away the tears that were making their way down my face. I heard her footsteps grow closer to the living room where I was situated and I tried to make it seem as though I hadn't been crying for the past half hour.

"Whoa, put down the cookie dough." I saw Peyton's alarmed face as I realized I still had the tub of cookie dough in my lap. "What happened?" Peyton took a cautious seat next to be on the couch and grabbed a spoon full of cookie dough and shoved it in her mouth.

"Nothing. I was just watching the notebook before you came in, you know how that movie makes me cry like a baby." I said trying to play it off.

Peyton looked at me for a few minutes studying my face. "Bullshit."

"What?" I asked acting confused.

"Don't play dumbass with me girlie, it's me Peyton Sawyer, you're best friend since childhood. Tell me what's going on." Peyton patted my leg and she sat cross-legged on the couch mimicking my position. "Was it something that Nathan did? Because if it is I swear I am gonna --"

"No." I said interrupting her. "Nathan didn't do anything." I said while shaking my head.

"Then what is it sweetie?" Peyton asked with a soft expression on her face.

"I'm scared Peyt." I said a few tears involuntarily making their way down my face.

"Of what?"

"I spent most of the day with Nathan, and I was telling him things that I had never told anyone before and I was okay with that, I was okay with opening myself up to him and that scared me. Nathan has become everything to me and I just, I don't want to lose that Peyt." My voice soft and wavering from the fresh batch of tears that were making their way down my face.

"Oh sweetie." Peyton said while running one of her hands through my hair. "Being afraid is okay, but if you don't work through that fear, you might miss out on some pretty great things, like Nathan."

"I know, it's just what if he ends up like Chris, what of he realizes that I'm not good enough for him?"

"Haley, does Nathan even remotely resemble Chris Keller?" Peyton asked me incredulously.

I shook my head no while slighting laughing at the expression on her face. "And as for him realizing that you're not enough for him, well that is just a load of crap, Hales do you even see the way that boy looks at you?" I laughed while closing my eyes when I opened them back up again Peyton's eyes were on me.

"And you look at him the same exact way."

"I know Peyton, I am falling for him, more than I have for any other person, and _that_ is what scares me."

"You know Hales I can't tell you what to do about that, because only you can realize that being scared and taking chances is all a part of loving someone and giving yourself to them completely. But if you're always looking for reasons to not be with somebody, you'll always find them, and I guess at some point maybe you should let go and give your heart what it deserves."

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay here is the new chapter for you all. I know that it's short, but life has been hectic right now and its better than nothing right? lol. I wanted to comment on this weeks epi of OTH. It was amazing! Although it was seriously lacking Naley scenes. Come on Mark! Oh but the Brucas scene at the end totally made my night! Okay I am done rambaling hahahaa. Read and Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Do you want to go grab some lunch?" Nathan asked me as we walked out of the library

"Nah, I'm not really hungry." I said distractedly.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Nathan tried again.

"Umm, if you don't mind I think that I am just gonna stay in tonight." I said while giving him a small smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you want I can grab some pizza and a couple of movies and --"

"Alone. I want to stay in alone." I interrupted him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down on a bench nearby and motioned for me to join him.

"Yeah."

Lie.

"I'm just not feeling good."

Lie.

"I wouldn't want you to catch anything." I added.

Lie. Lie. Lie.

"Oh well, I guess I'll let you go then." Nathan said hesitantly. He leaned over to give me a kiss and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and he gave me a confused look.

"I don't want you getting sick." I added quickly. "I better get going; I think I am just going to go to bed." I said while shrugging and standing up.

If there is one thing I am good at, it's running.

And well right now, let's just say I am doing what I do best.

* * *

"And then he just started on me about my game and how I could have done so much better." Nathan stated irritably. We were walking back towards my apartment after our English Lit class and he was telling me about how his father called him last night. Actually this was the first time Nathan ever mentioned him talking to his dad. Up until now I was under the impression that they weren't on speaking terms or something.

"I'm sorry." I said half heartedly.

"Yeah, well I'm used to it." Nathan said anger evident in his voice. "By the way, are you feeling better?" Nathan added.

"Yeah, I just slept in last night." I said trying not to look him in the eye. Truth was I wasn't sick, I just stayed in last night watching A Walk to Remember. I know, I'm an idiot. I gave up a hot date with my boyfriend for a depressing movie that I watched by myself.

"Why doesn't he pressure Lucas as much as he pressures you?" I asked trying to change the subject. Plus I was a little curious, Nathan was always the one complaining about Dan, Lucas never really mentioned him.

"I don't know, he sees himself in me or something." Nathan mumbled with a disgusted voice.

"Look you ever think that if you talk to him about backing off he will?" I soon realized that was a bad thing to say when I saw Nathan's face tense up.

"Haley, my father is Dan Scott, first grade bastard. He won't back off; in fact me suggesting it will just make him even more pissed." Nathan answered frustrated.

"Maybe he is just pushing you for your own good." I said while shrugging.

"Why are you defending him?" Nathan stopped walking and faced me with an angry look on his face.

"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying --"

"Well, don't." Nathan interrupted me. "You don't know the first thing about Dan Scott." Nathan hissed at me.

"Nathan," I stated a little shocked at his outburst. Nathan had never been so _mean_. "I am just saying that maybe --"

"Why don't you go figure out your problems with your own dad, I'm sure you have plenty of them." Nathan stated while giving me a look.

"Don't, you have no right to say that and _you _came to me telling me about how your dad was giving you a hard time! Excuse me if I wanted to help out my boyfriend!" I yelled. Nathan's previous statement really hit me.

"Yeah, well maybe me coming to you was a mistake!" He yelled back.

"What is your problem?" I asked angrily. When he didn't answer I scoffed at him and started to walk towards my apartment leaving him behind.

"Call me when you stop being such an ass!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I was pissed.

And there was only one thing that would help me. Correction, make that two things.

My three favorite girls and a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

* * *

"ARGHHH!!" I screamed once I entered my apartment. Nathan and I had never gotten into a fight this big before.

"What's wrong girlie?" Rachel asked from the couch in the living room as I stalked my way into the kitchen where Brooke and Peyton were seated at the island.

"Nathan is an ass, that's what's wrong!" I said slightly yelling.

"What happened?" Peyton asked while kinking up an eyebrow.

"Naley is fighting Goldilocks, catch up." Brooke stated off-handedly.

What the fuck is a Naley?

Never mind.

"He is so ughhh! One minute he is complaining about his dad and the minute I decide to put my two sense in he snaps!"

"Maybe it's a touchy subject for him." Rachel said while shrugging.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean that he has to go ballistic on me! I hate him! I knew I shouldn't have started something with him!!" I said while stabbing my spoon onto my ice cream and stuffing it in my mouth.

"First of all don't do that, don't do what you always do when things start to get rough. Don't run away from him because you got into one fight, it's what coupes do Hales, they fight and they make up." Peyton said wisely.

"Yeah Hales and you out of everyone should understand where he is coming from, because in high school whenever any of us would try to give you advice on your dad you would snap." Rachel said while giving me a look. And I started to whine knowing she was right.

"And you definitely don't hate Nathan." Brooke added.

"Well enlighten me." I said sarcastically.

"You my friend are in love with him." Brooke stated simply.

She is absolutely nuts! I am not in love with Nathan…right?

"You crazy Brooke, I don't love Nathan, and if today has taught me anything I definitely don't like Nathan right now." I said adamantly.

"You may not like him very much right now because you guys are fighting, but that doesn't change the fact that you love him. You have never given so much of yourself to another person that's including Chris and you know I'm right tutor-girl." Brooke said while smiling softly.

"Stop pulling away Hales, we've seen you these past few days with Nathan and you're not as sickening as you usually are, you need to stop running." Rachel said. I wiped at my eyes unshed tears threatening to spill, I have been pulling away from Nathan because I was scared. After my talk with Peyton a couple of days ago I haven't been myself around him, I closed myself off, maybe I pushed him away, they were right. They were always right.

"You deserve to have love and be loved." Peyton said while walking over to where I was standing, she wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders and gave me a tight squeeze. "Now you just need to believe that you deserve it." I looked at her and nodded.

Like I said, they were right.

They were always right.

I need to stop running and face the facts.

I love Nathan.

**

* * *

****R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey you guys thanks for the reviews last chapter. They really make my day! Okay so I hope that you guys like this chapter because I loved writing it! So read and enjoy! Oh and the song at the end is Gavin Degraw's More Than Anyone**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Darkness. That's all I saw as I looked out of the window of my bedroom. Darkness consumed the once sunny filled sky and a storm was looming. But I've always loved the rain. Even as a kid, whenever it was raining I would run outside and dance in the front yard while all the other kids ran for cover. I have had a lot of time to think today. After my talk with the girls they all left. Brooke and Rachel were meeting Lucas and Mouth and Peyton had an art class. So the rest of the afternoon has basically just been me and my thoughts. And I have come to the conclusion that I am a coward.

Damn Chris Keller.

I wasn't always like this! I used to have no problem giving my heart away. That was until I broke up with that jackass. He hurt me, in more ways than one and I just have a hard time trusting others now. But am I crazy or something? I mean I must be because Nathan hasn't done any of the crappy things that Chris used to do. Nathan is nothing like Chris. So why am I so afraid? Well that is the second conclusion I have made today.

It's because I love Nathan. And that scares the crap out of me. And I am afraid to admit that out loud because if life finds out then maybe it'll try to ruin it for me. And losing Nathan is something that I never want to think about.

But then I remembered something I once told Nathan during a game of truth that if there was one thing I would change about me it's that I wouldn't be so afraid. That I would take more chances. And you want to hear my final conclusion of this really long day?

Nathan is my chance. My chance at love. My chance at life. My chance at living.

I looked out the window again and I noticed little rain drops making their way down the glass. It was almost eight at night and the sun was setting. At that moment I wondered where Nathan was. What was he doing? Was he thinking about me? I needed to see him. He needs to know how I feel. That I'm sorry about pushing him away. That I just want to start over.

I got up from the nook in the corner in my room and walked to my closet and grabbed a grey Duke sweatshirt pulling it over my plain white t-shirt. I walked towards the door of my apartment while putting on a pair of converse and pulling the hood of my sweatshirt over my head.

I walked out of my apartment building and started running. But the difference was that his time I was running _towards_ my chance.

* * *

"What's on your mind pretty girl?" Lucas asked Brooke as they sat in his mom's café sipping at their cups of coffee.

"I'm just worried about Haley." Brooke answered distractedly.

"Yeah, I think something happened between her and Nathan. When I went to our room today Nate was all moody." Lucas said while trying to think back about earlier in the day.

"They got into a fight. A big fight." Brooke said while looking at the small drops of rain that was hitting the window of the café. It was barely raining, just a small drizzle but she knew something bigger was coming.

"They'll be fine, its Nathan and Haley." Lucas answered sounding convinced.

"Yeah, but Broody you didn't see Haley today, she was a mess. I just…I want her to just be happy."

"And you think Nathan makes her happy." Lucas said finishing her thought.

"Yeah." Brooke replied softly. "I do." She answered while looking up at Lucas.

"I know what you mean." Lucas said while smiling. "Never in my life have I ever seen Nathan so in love with a girl. Actually never in my life have I ever seen Nathan in love period."

"You think he loves her?" Brooke asked while scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Oh yeah." Lucas said with a faint smile on his face. "Big time."

"She loves him too you know; now all she has to do is admit it to herself." Brooke said while playing with the ring that was situated on her index finger.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Lucas said while chuckling. Brooke looked at him confused and he nodded toward the window of the café. Brooke looked up in time to see a wet Haley running on the sidewalk past the café.

"It's about damn time." Brooke whispered to herself while smiling softly.

* * *

I was across the street from the basketball court that Nathan had shown me almost a week ago. I looked through the rain droplets that were clouding my vision and I could make out the figure of a person making shot after shot, dunk after dunk.

Nathan.

I walked across the street and made my way to the court. At this point I probably looked like a mess. The rain had made my once straightened hair curly and on the way over here I stepped into like five puddles getting my jeans muddy in the process. But I didn't care. I needed to see him.

"I thought I would find you here." I said so softly I almost thought that Nathan didn't hear me that was until he turned around and noticed my presence.

"Yeah, I'm just blowing off some steam." He answered while grabbing the basketball from the ground and gripping it in his hands. "What are you doing here Haley?" He questioned while walking closer to me.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you to change your mind?_

"Look, I know that I have been pushing you away lately and for that I am so sorry, I lied a few days ago I wasn't sick I just needed some space." I said while looking at him in the eyes.

"Why? I thought we were doing so great and then…"

"We were! We are. I just I got scared and I pulled away." I said helplessly.

"You were scared of me? Come on Hales; tell me what's going on because I really want to know here." Nathan said while shaking his head.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

"No! I wasn't afraid of you, I was afraid of how you make me feel." I said while walking closer to him. "You make me feel alive Nathan; do you get how much that scares me?"

"Why!? Why does that scare you?" Nathan asked frustrated.

"Because I don't want to lose you dammit!" I screamed. I was thankful for the rain because it mixed in with my tears and Nathan couldn't tell that tears were surfacing right now. In the past five minutes the rain has really picked up and went from a drizzle to a downpour.

"Haley," Nathan started walking closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders while looking at me in the eyes. "You will never lose me. Always and Forever. Remember that." I faintly nodded while looking down at the pavement.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

"Look, maybe we should talk some other time, the rain is really starting to come down." Nathan moved away from me and walked towards the bench nearby that held one of his now soaking wet gym bags.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Nathan started walking away from the court motioning for me to follow him.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed out into the darkness over the rain and thunder that consumed the night sky. I saw Nathan turn around and look at me while dropping his gym bag down on the ground. I walked toward him and looked at him in the eye and my hand made its way to his cheek. "I love you." I said more softly this time. I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes the rain coming down all around us. "And I am tired of fighting it, I don't want to fight it. I love you Nathan Scott. I'm in love with you." I said while smiling and opening my eyes to look at him.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

"You mean that?" He asked me, his voice full of hope.

"Every word ." I said while nodding.

"I love you too." He said while smiling. "And I am so sorry about today, I should have never snapped at you, you were just -- " I cut him off with a kiss and I felt him smirk as I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

"It doesn't matter." I said while shaking my head. "As long as you forgive me, I forgive you." I said with a small smile.

_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby_

"Hmmm, that's a pretty tough choice." Nathan said teasingly. "I mean you did give up a date with me on purpose." He said while pretending to think about it.

"Well I will forever regret that stupid mistake, but if you forgive me I can guarantee I'll make it up to you." I said with a kinked eyebrow pulling myself closer to his body and planting a kiss on 

the side of his neck and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face when I heard him moan.

"You are soo forgiven Haley James." Nathan mumbled just before our lips met. "That's what I thought." I mumbled out in between kisses. I felt Nathan lift me from the ground and spin me in a circle as I squealed in surprise.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

He put me down and I looked at him his shirt soaking wet sticking to his body. I love the rain.

"Anyone ever told you that you look sexy wet James." Nathan said with a smirk planted firmly in place.

"Just this one guy that I love." I said while laughing as Nathan pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	24. Chapter 23

**Here is another chapter! Right now things in my life have been pretty hectic so I really haven't gotten a chance to write that much, but I promise that when things start to calm down probably when summer begins, I will try to write longer chapters and update more. But as of now I am just writing these in whatever spare time I have, which isn't much. Hahahah. Happy reading!**

**P.S. I just want to rant a little bit about One Tree Hill, so is it just me or are James and Joy getting no screen time at all together! I mean come on Mark. Bring back the Naley we all know and love! It's just it's like they are so preoccupied with reconnecting with themselves as individuals that they are forgetting abot reconnecting with each other as a couple and its just frustrating watching episode after episode and seeing Haley and Nathan get ONE scence together and to top it off they always talk about DAN! god i just want season 3 Naley back. Okay i better stop now or else i'll be ranting foreverr. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Haley! Get your ass out of bed! Chase is coming today and you promised you would pick him up at the airport!" I woke up to the sound of Rachel's yelling. I tiredly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a pair ocean blue eyes staring right back at me.

"Hey." I said my voice just above a whisper with a small smile on my face while moving closer to Nathan's shirtless body.

"Hey you." Nathan said his raspy voice indicating that he had just gotten up a few minutes before I did.

"Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?" I asked a full blown smirk on my face.

"You know it. I can't help it that my girlfriend is so damn hot." Nathan laughed and nodded at the same time. I leaned my face towards his and captured his lips. I soon felt his tongue dart into my mouth and our kisses became more heated as I felt him position himself above me leaning his weight on one of his elbows. I pulled away slightly and laughed at the pout that adorned Nathan's face.

"You got anymore of that sexy talk?" I mumbled against his lips while smiling.

"You have a serious ass Haley James." He said as he looked me in the eyes his hands rubbing the exposed skin on my stomach. I laughed against his lips and pulled him in for another kiss.

"MY EYES!" We both shot up at the sound of Lucas' voice by my door. There stood Lucas with both his hands covering his eyes as he quickly ran out of the room. I looked at Nathan and started laughing hysterically.

"THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!" I heard Lucas yell from the living room.

"I guess we should get up now." I said as Nathan pouted. I took the covers off of me and walked to my closet choosing my outfit for the day. "You're coming to the airport with me right?" I turned back to Nathan and saw him putting on his shirt with a frown on his face.

"Yeah." He said while getting up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked while trying not to laugh. To be honest Nathan looked like a little boy whose mother just told him he couldn't have any dessert.

"To yell at Pucas." I heard him mumble before marching out of the room. Seconds later I could hear Nathan's voice from the living room. "You are such a cock block Eugene!" I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth as I heard Nathan and Lucas yelling at each other.

It's been about a week since I told Nathan that I loved him and as cheesy as it sounds things couldn't be more perfect. We haven't taken the next step in our relationship, but to be honest every day I find myself losing my resolve.

Things have been great for us; the female population has laid off of me for taking Nathan off the market, well that is except for one girl. Stacie. I wouldn't trust that girl if my life depended on it. She is _always_ flirting with Nathan and the worst thing is she doesn't take a fucking hint. I have seen Nathan brush her off – which by the way is another reason I am absolutely in love with this boy – but the girl just keeps coming onto him and I have told Brooke, Rachel and Peyton that if I have to sit through one more game watching Stacie cheer for Nathan I would strangle her with my pom poms. They only had one thing to stay to me. They immediately asked if they could get into the action. I love my girls.

* * *

"Nathan we have to get out." I said in between kisses.

"Says who." Nathan moved his mouth to my sensitive spot on my neck and I instantly forgot my previous statement. After a couple more minutes I pulled away and placed my hand between us creating a distance. "Nathan." I said while giggling as he groaned. "We have to go inside, Chase is waiting plus we have been making out in your car for the past half hour." I opened the car door and slipped out and a few seconds later Nathan joined me and put an arm around my shoulders holding my closer to his body.

"Kiss me later?" He questioned.

"You bet." I said while sending him a wink as he laughed.

We had made it to the airport and into the parking lot so that Nathan could park his SUV but a few innocent kisses later and we were having a full blown out make out session.

What? I can't help it my boyfriend is a Greek god. But he can never find out that I think that. Like his ego needs the boost.

I walked into the airport and immediately I spotted Chase waiting by the glass windows talking on his cell phone. A smile spread across my face and I ran over to where he was standing and practically tackled him while giving him a hug.

"Whoa." Chase said getting caught off guard by the hug.

"What?" Chase talked into his phone. I was so excited to see him I forgot about the fact that he was just having a phone conversation. "Oh yeah mom, I'm okay, this really crazy girl just attacked me." Chase said while feigning fear.

"Haley, my mom says hi." Chase covered the mouth of his phone with one of his hands so that he could talk to me. I hit him lightly on the shoulder while shaking my head and laughing.

"I'll call you later ma, okay love you too. Bye." Chase hung up his phone and greeted Nathan who was standing close by. Then we all walked to Nathan's car and headed back towards by apartment.

"So Chase the girls are really excited to see you. I wouldn't be surprised if they were bouncing off the walls right now." I added while laughing.

"Yeah, well I'm really excited too, I feel like I haven't seen them in years." Chase responded. "You know I think that I am really going to like it here." He added while smiling.

"Yeah dude, it's going to be awesome. Oh by the way we have got to get you on the basketball team. Didn't you tell me that you played ball in high school?" Nathan asked Chase. I smiled at him from my seat up front. I was glad that Nathan and Chase got along so well.

"Yeah, dude that would be great." Chase said while nodding his head.

"I'll talk to him for you and see if I can get you a tryout." Nathan suggested.

Chase leaned forward from where he was sitting in the back and turned to face me. "Baby J, have I ever told you how much I like Nathan?"

* * *

"AHHHHH." All I could hear were Brooke, Rachel and Peyton's combined screaming as Nathan, Chase and I walked into the apartment.

"CHASE!" I laughed at my spot from the door as I saw the three girls practically piled on top of Chase hardly giving him any room to breathe.

"Okay, I get it you guys missed me. I don't really blame you I am just so damn lovable." Chase said with a smirk on his face.

Peyton was the first to pull away. "We definitely didn't miss that ego Adams." She said while giving him a pointed look.

"You love me." Chase said while handing Peyton a Spill Canvas CD. Peyton squealed in surprise and ran over to snatch the CD out of Chase's hand. "I love you!" Chase laughed. "I saw it in the airport and I thought you would want it."

"Oh by the way." Brooke spoke up. "Chase I would like you to meet my boyfriend Broody." Lucas stood up from the couch and walked over to Chase to shake his hand.

"Your parents named you Broody?" Chase asked confused.

"No Brooke named me Broody, normal people call my Lucas." Lucas stated while laughing.

"And this is Jake and Mouth." Brooke said while pointing over to the over side of the living room where they were situated. "Jake is Goldilocks' boyfriend and the same goes for Mouth and Rachel-ho."

"Hey." Chase said while shaking his head at Brooke. Everybody sat down and got to know each other and it seemed like Chase and everybody else were getting along really well.

"So what's on the itinerary for tonight?" Chase said while leaning back and looking at Brooke.

"Why are you looking at me Adams?" Brooke inquired with a kinked eyebrow.

"Because you're Brooke Davis." Chase stated his tone of voice letting us know he might as well have said the sky was blue.

"Well if you must know," Brooke started while getting up from her seat on the couch. "Tonight we party." I looked over at Brooke and saw a glint in her eye and I knew that this could only mean one thing. It was the same look she had in her eye just before she convinced Peyton, Rachel and I to go streaking and it was the same look she had in her eye when she convinced me to go shoplifting with her our senior year because the store she was working at ripped off her designs.

When Brooke Davis got _that_ look in her eye, it meant trouble.

**

* * *

****R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_




	25. Chapter 24

**I don't know how I did it but I managed to write another chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I am amazed at all the support I have gotten! Happy Reading! By the way the song I used in this chapter is Shut Up and Let me Go by The Ting Tings. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." I harshly whispered.

"Shut it tutor slut nothing is going to happen." I turned around to glare at Rachel through the darkness.

"Oh yeah nothing possibly bad could come of us breaking and entering into the school gym, having a wild party and getting drunk off our asses." I said sarcastically.

"Will you two shut it back there!" I turned around to see Brooke staring at me and Rachel. "I am trying to find reception so I can call the boys." She whispered while punching buttons into her phone.

"Haley everything is going to be fine, stop being so worried." I looked to the side of me where Peyton was standing. She gave me a look telling me to have fun and she bumped her hip with mine.

Currently the four of us were standing behind one of the brick walls in the back of the school. When Brooke announced that we were going to a party tonight I thought she meant like a frat party or some random off campus party. But boy was I wrong. And I quickly figured that out when she led Peyton, Rachel and I to the Duke campus with the keys to the school gym in her hand.

"How did you manage to pull this off anyway?" I questioned Brooke once she had gotten off the phone with Lucas.

"Easy, one day after practice when Coach K was going ballistic on the guys I snuck into his office and grabbed the keys to the gym. Made copies and gave them to a couple of girls on the squad. I told them to set up and bring the booze and to enlist some of the guys on the basketball team to help them and the result is a fan-fucking-tasitc party planed by yours truly." Brooke finished off with a smirk.

"I am impressed Davis." Rachel commented while giving Brooke a high five.

"Shhhh." Peyton interrupted Brooke and Rachel and looked out from the corner of the brick wall.

"What? What is it?" I questioned.

"I just heard something." She whispered while looking around.

"Oh it was probably nothing." Rachel said while waving one of her hands in the air.

"Or it could be some crazed axe murderer out for his next victim." I said while shooting her a look.

"Or it could be nothing." She said as I scoffed. "Besides it's probably the boys."

"No it can't be them, I just talked to Chase and he said they haven't even left Luke and Nate's dorm yet." A second later Brooke spoke up again. "Hey you guys isn't there like campus security or something late at night?" Brooke said while looking around.

"Unbelievable!" Peyton turned around and half yelled at Brooke. "Now? You think of things like campus security now!?"

"What I was too busy to think out every single detail." She said.

"Busy with what?" Rachel asked expectedly.

"Lucas." Brooke mumbled as we all threw our hand up in the air and quietly scolded her.

"We are in deep shit if we get caught. You know how strict Duke is about parties on campus." I chimed in.

We all turned around at the sound of another noise. "Look we'll be fine I mean it's me, I am the girl who talked us out of getting arrested for --"

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH." The four of us clung on to each other and closed our eyes in fear. I opened them once I heard the sound of laughter fill the night air and I saw Nathan, Lucas, Chase, Mouth and Jake all laughing from their spot near the brick wall.

"That was so not funny!" I yelled while hitting Nathan in the stomach. A minute later Brooke, Peyton and Rachel did the same to their respective boyfriends. I heard Chase laughing from beside me and I quickly reached over to smack him on the head.

"What the hell?" Brooke asked while getting into her signature 'I'm Brooke Davis and I am officially pissed at you' stance. "You," She stated while pointing at Chase "Said that you were at Luke and Nate's dorm."

"I said that?" Chase replied while looking around innocently.

"Ugh whatever just don't expect me to introduce you to any of the hot cheerleaders like I was going to." Brooke said with a smirk and walked off toward the gym leaving a distraught Chase behind.

"Wait!" Chase yelled while running after her. "I'm sorry!" I laughed as Chase basically got down on the ground and groveled for Brooke's forgiveness.

Rachel, Mouth, Peyton, Jake and Lucas soon followed them to the entrance of the gym and I was about to follow when I felt a hand pull me back.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Nathan asked while pulled me closer to his body, his arms making their way to my waist holding me in place.

"For almost giving me a mini heart attack? Never." I answered sarcastically.

"It was Lucas' idea." He said quickly as I laughed. "Sure." I said unconvinced.

"I missed you." Nathan said in a softer voice while placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Nate," I said as I laughed. "You saw me like an hour ago."

"Yeah but everyone was always around us, I haven't been around you alone in almost three hours." He said while a teasing smile on his face.

"The horror." I said dramatically.

"You look gorgeous tonight by the way." I looked down at my outfit and blushed. I was wearing a jean mini skit and a black faded vintage Beatles t-shirt and black flip flops. Something very simple. But when Nathan complemented me I felt like I was in one of Brooke evening dresses.

"You don't look to bad yourself hot shot." I said while smirking. Nathan was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a red short sleeved polo.

"HEY!" We turned around to see Brooke's head sticking out of the door of the gym.

"Are you two gonna stand there all night or are you gonna party?!" She went back inside but just before the door closed I could hear the faint sound of music coming from inside the gym.

"What do you say boyfriend? Ready to party?" I asked looking towards Nathan.

"Hell yeah." Nathan said while leaning into me and placing his lips over mine giving me a quick kiss. "I love you." He said while looking at me and rubbing my cheek with his hand.

I _never_ got tired of hearing that.

"I love you too." I said while smiling.

I _never_ got tired of saying that.

* * *

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This turns up  
it's not sustainable

"So what do you think?" I said as I stood next to Chase in one of the corners. Brooke was off somewhere with Lucas. Rachel and Mouth were dancing along with all the other horny college students. Jake and Peyton were at the turn tables in charge of music and Nathan was off talking to some of his basketball buddies.

"I think that Duke is pretty awesome." Chase said while taking a sip of his drink and looking at a few cheerleaders who were eyeing him.

I laughed along with him. "I glad you like it so far. Although you really shouldn't expect any less this is a party planned by Brooke Davis." I said while bumping my elbow into his.

"You're right. It was destined for greatness." He said dramatically.

"So," He started. "You might not want to hear thing but some girl is hitting on your boy." I rolled my eyes as he said this and searched for Nathan and as I suspected there was Stacie trying to get his attention. Nathan caught my eye and mouthed 'help me' when Stacie turned around to say hi to one of her friends.

"Yes, I am quite aware thank you." I said while turning back to Chase. "That's Stacie the bitch and she has had a thing for Nathan for god knows how long and she has some grudge against me since I'm dating him."

"Sounds like a nice girl." Chase replied sarcastically.

"I know." I replied. "She really is a sweetheart." Chase laughed at the distain in my voice and I sought out Nathan again but this time Stacie was gone and he was back to talking to his teammates.

"Look Chase," I started hesitantly. "I need to ask you a favor." I said while turning back to him.

"Anything Baby J." He replied while nodding.

"Remember how we went out for a little our sophomore year of high school?" I said as Chase cringed.

"I try to forget. Why?" He asked as I looked at him slightly offended.

"Nice to know you find me so repulsive." I said while shooting him a look. "It's not that Baby J trust me, but you're like my sister."

"Yeah I know, but the thing is Nathan can't find out about it." I said. "It would probably make him uncomfortable and I wouldn't want that. Plus you guys are getting along so well and trust me when I say that you do not want to meet jealous Nathan." I said.

"I won't say a thing." Chase said while patting me on the shoulder. "Good." I nodded to him.

"Now if you'll excuse me there is really hot blonde cheerleader checking me out and I think that it's about time I introduce myself." I looked to where Chase was nodding to and I saw Bevin, one of the girls on the squad with me.

"Go." I said while pushing Chase in the direction of Bevin.

"Later Baby J."

I looked around for Nathan once again and when I spotted him I made a beeline to where he was standing. I needed some serious Naley time. Oh no I just referred to me and Nathan as Naley. I have been hanging out with Brooke way too much.

* * *

"Hey you." I said as I snaked my arms around Nathan's waist.

"Hey." He said while smiling. His teammates had just left leaving just me and Nathan. "Where have you been?" He said while putting one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Around. You know the usual, hooking up with random guys." I said teasingly.

"Is that so?" Nathan said with a kinked eyebrow.

"Yup, but don't worry none of them hold a candle to you." I said while laughing.

"Good to know." He replied sarcastically. "So you want to get out of here and take a walk with me?" He asked while leading us towards the main doors of the gym.

"I thought you would never ask." I said while reaching for the handle on the door. Just as I was about to turn it the handle moved and the door opened revealing a very pissed off Coach K.

"What the hell is going on here!?" His voice boomed throughout the entire gym and just like in all the movies when the kids were getting caught having a party by their parents, the music stopped and everyone froze in place.

I looked over at Nathan and saw him take a deep breath and mumble fuck in a low voice so that only I could hear him.

My eyes then traveled to Coach K who was still standing in the doorway and let me tell you, he was not happy in fact he looked like he was going to blow at any second.

We are so screwed.

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey you guys here is an extra long chapter for you all. I hope you like it. And I really want to thank you for all the support and reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. Enjoy! PS- the song I used in this chapter is Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"…So imagine my surprise when I come into the gym looking for my cell phone and instead I find a bunch of partying college students!" Coach K voice echoed off of the gym walls.

The party was long over and currently the basketball team and cheerleading squad were sitting on the bleachers receiving a long lecture from Coach K. I looked to my side and saw Nathan with a scared look on his face. He was the captain of the basketball team along with Lucas and I am sure that they would get the heat for this somehow.

"You are all lucky I didn't call the dean and campus security! You could have all been on academic probation! Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Coach was fuming. Although I didn't really blame him, the gym was like his sanctuary and we totally trashed it. I looked around the gym and saw toilet paper hanging from the ceiling and red plastic cups scattered all over the floor. And don't even get me started on how disgusting the floor looked due to the beer spills and abandoned junk food that was strewn all over.

"Coach," I heard Brooke from behind me and saw her stand up on the bleacher where she was sitting. "I know that we did a horrible thing and I am sure I can speak for all of us when I say that we are so grateful that you didn't call campus security or the dean. And I know what we did was stupid like really stupid and we are so sorry." Brooke flashed Coach K one of her signature dimpled smiles as she sat back down.

"Well apology not accepted Miss. Davis." Coach said sarcastically. "Look at this place!" Coach gestured to the mess formally known as the gym. "It's a fucking mess!"

"And the only reason I am not reporting any of you is because I need my idiotic players for the basketball season and if I tell the dean then you'll probably all get suspended from the team." Coach said while taking a deep breath.

"So I'll tell you what," Coach K had a smirk on his face as he turned to look at us. "All will be forgiven." As soon as he said this the basketball and cheerleading squad started to celebrate. "As soon as you clean this place up." Coach interrupted the cheers and was met with silence. "You didn't think I was going to let you off that easy did you?" Coach said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well I'm going to go now." Coach started walking towards the exit and I turned to look at Nathan who had a weary look on his face. "Scott." He turned back around and both Nathan and Lucas lifted their head up. "Both of you, my office Monday." Nathan and Lucas nodded quickly.

"Have a good time cleaning!" Coach shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of 'when will they ever learn' and walked out of the gym leaving us with the mess.

"This is bullshit." Stacie said while she stood up. "This was not my idea. There is no way in hell I am cleaning this up." She walked down the bleachers and a few of her minions were following her.

"Why are you such a selfish bitch?" I turned to my side to see Rachel give Stacie a look as she said this everyone got quite because they knew a throw down was about to happen.

"What did you say?" Stacie said walking to the bleachers and standing in front of Rachel.

"You heard me I said why are you such a selfish bitch?" Rachel repeated with a smirk on her face. I turned to look at Peyton and Brooke who had worried looks on their faces. We did not need Rachel in any more trouble. God knows that if they got into a fight Stacie would probably report her and blame the whole thing on Rachel.

"Better than being a stupid whore." Stacie said with a scoff and giving Rachel a shove in the shoulder.

"Don't push me bitch." Rachel said standing up and getting dangerously close to Stacie's face.

"Rachel you don't scare me, it's not like I'm a cookie or a doughnut." Stacie let out a laugh. I looked over to Brooke sending her a message that she should diffuse the fight before it got out of hand.

Brooke walked down the bleaches and made her way over to Stacie and Rachel. At this point everyone was looking on with interest and I heard Chase and Nathan high fiving each other as Chase said something like, "Dude girl fight." I slapped Nathan on the arm and he gave me an innocent smile. "Ya know Hales, it wouldn't be so bad if you got in the action." He sent me a wink as I shook my head.

"If I were you I'd back off my friend." I heard Brooke say to Stacie.

"Okay, I'll get right on that." Stacie said with a sarcastic grin.

"You bitch," Brooke made a move to push Stacie but Peyton and I quickly jumped off of the bleachers and held Brooke back. I could hear the groans of the guys from behind me.

"Just leave." I said looking at Stacie.

"Hales." Brooke and Rachel whined at the same time. Peyton sent them a look telling them to shut up.

"Whatever Holly." Stacie said while brushing past me and making my way over to Nathan.  
"Thanks for the company Nate." She sent him a wink as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Okay shows over people." Peyton said while clapping her hands. "We better start cleaning up. Looks like we are going to be here for a while." A few of the guys on the basketball team made their way over to the storage room to grab some mops and brooms.

I was still in disbelief at what Stacie just pulled. I walked over to the exit of the gym and moved to turn the handle. "Hales!" I turned around to see Nathan running towards me. "Where are you off to?" He said sending me a questioning look.

"Um I'm a little cold, I am gonna go get my sweatshirt in the car. Go ahead and start cleaning, we sooner we get started the better."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No I'm fine." I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss and I ran out of the gym. When I walked out I still saw Stacie and her friends standing by the quad.

"Stacie!" I ran to catch up with her. "We need to talk." I sent her friends a look telling them to get lost but they made no room to do so.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you guys there." Stacie said waving them off. Once they were gone I turned to look to Stacie again. "What are you late for your job at the strip club?" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"What do you want Holly." Stacie said while crossing her arms.

"I want you to stay away from Nathan." I said simply.

"Why threatened?" Stacie asked while laughing.

"By you? Not at all. But I'm sure Nathan doesn't like whores throwing themselves all over him." I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"I was just giving him a proper thank you." She said while glaring at me.

"Yeah, well your thank you's send people to the free clinic." I smirked at her shocked face. "Well you better get going now." I continued. "Wouldn't want to be late for you date with the pole." I turned to leave when she called out my name.

"You're messing with the wrong girl." She said with a look on her face.

"Try me." I said while shaking my head and walking back into the gym.

* * *

I let out a tired yawn as the nine of us walked into the apartment. "Oh my god that took forever." Peyton said her head resting on Jake's shoulder.

"Tell me about it. Plus it didn't help that we are all wasted." Brooke commented while giving Lucas a tug on the arm. "Me and Broody are going to bed." They walked out of the living room and made their way to Brooke's bedroom.

"Come on sleeping beauty." Jake pushed Peyton in the direction of her room.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Rachel said while walking into the kitchen, Mouth following her. "Well getting into a catfight works up an appetite." I yelled after her. "Yeah, but it was so worth it!" I heard her yell back as I laughed.

"Come on hot shot. Let's get to bed, you're gonna need all the rest you can get before your meeting with Coach K on Monday." I sent Nathan a sarcastic smile as he groaned.

"Night Chase!" I pulled Nathan along by the arm into my room.

"Wait, where am I going sleep?" Chase asked confused.

"The couch." I said with a laugh as I closed my door hearing Chase mumble something along the lines of not being loved.

"Tired?" I said as I turned around and saw Nathan sprawled across my bed.

"Just thinking about the hell I'll have to pay on Monday." Nathan said while getting up and removing his shirt and changing into a pair of basketball shorts he had left in my room a couple of weeks ago. I had to remind myself to breathe as I saw his chiseled abs come into view.

"Like what?" I said while looking away and walking to my adjoining bathroom to change.

"Probably 500 suicides and 1000 pushups." I heard his voice from my bedroom and I walked out of the bathroom having already changed into a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"You're overreacting." I gave him a look from his place on my bed. I walked over to where he was lying down and straddled his waist.

"No I'm not Hales." His hands immediately made their way to my thighs. "Coach K is a maniac."

"Well is there anything I can do for you?" I said while giving him a kiss on his cheek and rolling off of his stomach onto the empty space beside him.

"Anything." Nathan asked with a kinked eyebrow and I turned on my side to face him, my face only a mere few inches away from him. Through the darkness I could still see the smirk that adorned his face.

"Easy there boy toy." I said with a teasing smile.

"Sing for me." Nathan asked. Well it came out at more of a statement than a question.

I took a deep breath and looked at him studying his face through the darkness. "Okay." I said softly.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it." I added teasingly. I rolled over to him and placed my head on his chest while pulled me closer to his body.

"You asked for it." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I did." I heard him say as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh__And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  


I stopped singing and closed my eyes the tiredness taking over. "You're amazing." I heard Nathan say while placing a kiss on my forehead. "I love you so much."

"Promise?" I asked teasingly.

"Always and forever Hales."

* * *

It was Monday and I was waiting for Nathan to get out of his meeting with Coach K. We had just finished cheerleading practice and I was dying to go home and get some rest. Bitch Stacie had been particularly hard on us today.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" I turned around to see Stacie standing there.

"What do you want Stacie? It has been a really long weekend and I don't feel like putting up with you right now. And if you must know, then yes I am waiting for my boyfriend." I said while shooting her a look.

"Well, if I have anything to do with it he won't be your boyfriend for long." She commented.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, and you know why. Because I know something about you that I am sure you wouldn't want Nathan finding out." She said with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked harshly.

"Oh, well the thing is, I don't know if I'm comfortable telling you what I know yet. It'll be fun watching you squirm." She said with a laugh.

"You don't know shit." I said while standing up and getting dangerously close to her face.

"Try me." She said mirroring my words from the previous night.

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	27. Chapter 26

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But I brought in my laptop to Bestbuy to get fixed and it took the, forever to get it back to me. In fact I should be studying for finals right now, but I felt guilty about not updating in a while so I hopped on the computer and wrote this chapter. I don't know if it came out as well as I wanted to but oh welll. I hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter. But just remember that I am a die hard Naley fan, btu drama is always good for the storyline. hahaha. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Hey Baby James." I looked up from my book that I was reading at the Cafe and saw Chase pulling out a seat at the table I was at to sit across from me.

"Oh hey Chase, I didn't hear you come in." I said while closing my book.

"Obviously." Chase said while smiling and gesturing toward the book that now lay across from me.

"So what's up?" I asked while facing him.

"What do you mean what's up? Can't a guy just stop by to see how one of his best friends is doing?" Chase asked innocently.

"Sure," I said as Chase put on a victorious smile. "But not you Adams." I finished with a smirk as Chase's smile fell.

"That hurt James." He mocked pain while putting one of his hands over his heart.

"Chase." I urged while laughing.

"Okay, you got me." He said while smiling.

"What is it Adams?" I said while smirking and shaking my head.

Boys are so easy.

"So you know that party we went to a couple of nights ago?" He started.

"Oh you mean the one we got busted for? How could I forget?" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Anyway," Chase continued while giving me a pointed look.

"I was talking to this cheerleader on your team --"

"Bevin, yeah I remember." I interrupted.

"Well, I wanna ask her out." Chase finished with a weary look on his face.

"So what's the problem?" I questioned confused. Chase has never hesitated on asking out girls before.

"I need you to find out if she is into me." Chase said while a hopeful smile.

"Chase." I groaned while throwing my head back against my seat. "Why can't you just ask her out?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to be rejected and what's the point of having a best friend as a cheerleader if she can't hook me up with one of her fellow cheerleaders?" Chase questioned with an innocent smile.

"I feel so used." I scoffed.

"Come on Hales." Chase whined while giving me his puppy dog eyes that I could never say no to.

"Fine." I relented while throwing my arms up in the air. "The things I do for you Adams." I said while pointing a finger at him.

"And I love you for it!" He exclaimed. He got up and moved closer and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thanks James." He whispered into my ear.

"Hey guys." I pulled away from our embrace and saw Nathan standing by the table.

"Hey babe." I stood up and pressed my lips against Nathan's as he pulled me tighter to his body. I pulled away with a slightly disgusted face as I felt his damp shirt come in contact with one of my arms.

"Ewe, you're all sweaty." I said while wiping my arm.

"You have never complained before." He answered back in a husky voice.

"Nathan!" I scolded while hitting him on the arm.

"And that's my cue to go." I heard Chase from behind us and saw him get up from the table.

"Hales, don't forget." He said while giving me a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah. Go before I change my mind." I said while smiling.

"Bye Nate." Chase patted Nathan on the back and walked out of the Café while Nathan and I took the seats Chase and I were just in at the table.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked with a curious stare.

"Nothing." I said while laughing. "I'm just doing Chase a favor."

"Is that why you guys were hugging when I came in?" Nathan asked.

"Oh no, we were hugging because Chase can't resist me. I'll have you know Scott; I am just simply irresistible to guys." I said with a smirk.

"You're funny." Nathan replied sarcastically.

"I like to think so." I quipped.

"So stop by my dorm later tonight. Lucas and Brooke are going out tonight. Chances are he'll be staying the night at the apartment." Nathan said while moving closer to me.

"And what exactly do you have in mind Scott?" I asked with a kinked eyebrow.

"We could watch a movie." Nathan answered innocently.

"Or I could kick your butt in NBA Live again." I said teasingly. "That was so much fun the last time." I answered while trying to contain my laughter at the look on Nathan's face.

"You did not win. You cheated." Nathan answered back simply.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." I said while laughing.

"Fine, we'll have a rematch tonight."

"Okay, if it'll make you happy." I said teasingly.

"No cheating." He said while pointing a finger at me.

"Who me?" I answered back innocently.

"It's on James." Nathan replied while displaying one of his infamous signature smirks.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the campus slut." I turned around and openly rolled my eyes at the sight of Stacie standing in front of me.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure you're the Campus slut." I answered back. I stopped by the gym on my way back to the apartment to see if I left my sweatshirt here during practice. Of course with my luck I ran into Stacie.

"Have you thought about what I told you a few nights ago?" She asked while walking closer to where I was standing by the bleachers.

"I don't care what you know Stacie." I said exasperatedly.

"So you don't mind if I tell Nathan that you and your _really_ close friend Chase used to date?" She asked with a smirk.

I scoffed while shaking my head. "Honestly no. Go right ahead, Chase and I dated when we were 16. Nathan won't even care." I said while walking towards the gym door.

"Oh I beg to differ. You see Holly the thing is I've known Nathan a lot longer than you have and while he might not care that you and Chase dated when you were 16, he will care that you deliberately kept it from him." Stacie said.

"Whatever."

"You know I'm right Holly." Stacie laughed as I let out a deep breath and walked out of the gym.

I had to talk to Nathan. And I had to talk to him now.

* * *

The walk to Nathan's apartment was one of the longest walks ever. I kept thinking about what Stacie said and I realized I just needed to tell Nathan the truth. I was currently pacing outside of his dorm room. It took at of convincing from Peyton, Brooke and Rachel to get me over here. I don't even know why I am so scared, but something deep inside of me just tells me that Nathan won't take this well.

I put my fist against his door and knocked softly three times. Nathan opened the door and pulled me inside giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Ready to get your ass kicked James?" Nathan questions while laughing.

"Before the game of NBA Live." I started while putting my hand over Nathan's stopping his actions of putting the video game into his PS2. "We need to talk." I finished while sitting on his bed.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" Nathan questioned wearily while taking a seat next to me on his bed.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." I started. "I think you should know that Chase and I used to date." I said while looking at Nathan.

"Like recently?" Nathan questioned and I could see his eyes getting a shade darker.

"No!" I exclaimed. "We were 16; it was a few months before I got together with Chris." I said quickly.

"I can't believe this." Nathan mumbled while getting up from the bed.

"Nathan it's not that big of a deal." I said while standing up as well. "It was a long time ago."

"Are you still into him?" He asked edgily.

"What?! No!" I responded. "How could you even ask me that?" I questioned.

"I don't know you guys were hugging his morning. Are you sure he still doesn't have feelings for you?" Nathan questioned.

"Nathan, you're acting ridiculous. There is nothing going on between me and Chase, I just thought I would be honest with you."

"But you kept it from me all this time?"

"Nathan you're overreacting, it was years ago."

"No, Haley. I don't think that I'm overreacting. Honestly yeah I'm pissed that you and Chase used to date because let's face it, I'm a jealous boyfriend. What I really care about is the fact that you lied to me about it." Nathan said while shaking his head.

It's official. I have no idea what to say. I never thought Nathan would react like this.

"I need some space." Nathan said while grabbing a sweatshirt and walking toward the door.

"Nathan!" I yelled after him. "Don't walk away, you always do that!" Nathan turned around from his place at the door to turn and look at me.

"That's because it keeps me from saying things that you don't want to hear." He head while shaking his head and walking out shutting the door behind him.

I looked at the door in shock and took a step back my hands finding the ground below his bed as I sunk down pulling my knees to my chest.

I can't believe Stacie was right.

* * *

**So there it was. I know that some of you don't feel like it was a big deal that Haley and Chase used to date in High School, but remember that she did keep it from Nathan and Nathan is a very jealous guy. lol. maybe I just suck at the whole drama thing. hahahha. I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews last chapter I know that some of you weren't happy with the last chapter but I want you guys to know that is story is about the journey and the things and events that make Nathan and Haley well Nathan and Haley. I hope you understand that I have a lot of things planned for this story that some of you probably won't be expecting. But I promise that the ending of this story will rock! hahaha. **

**Okay so onto this chapter, I do realize that in the last chapter you guys didn't really understand why Nathan acted the way he acted and thats mostly because this story is written in Haley's point of view and that is why for this chapter you guys will get a look into Nathan's head. That's right I wrote this chapter in Nathan's point of view and it will go back to Haley's in the next chapter but I just thought it would be good to have a chapter where you see what Nathan is thinking. I hope you guys enjoy it! And don't forget to leave me some love. lol**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

****

**Chapter 27**

"Hey little brother."

I looked up from my spot on the basketball court and saw Lucas walking towards me. "Hey dude, I thought you were out with Brooke."

"Me too, but imagine my surprise when we get back to her apartment and we find a crying Haley on the couch with Peyton and Rachel trying to calm her down. Needless to say the date was over." Lucas gave me a small smile and took a seat next to me on the concrete court.

"How did you know where to find me?" I looked down at my hands and focused on the basketball I was spinning in my hands.

"The river court always calmed you back home; you mentioned this place once or twice. I figured I would find you here. Now stop trying to change the subject Nate, what the hell happened?" Lucas questioned.

I looked from the basketball in my hands and faced Lucas. "Haley told me she used to date Chase." I said simply.

"And…"

"And she kept it from me for like three months!" I gave Lucas an exasperated look.

"Nathan! Are you serious?" Lucas asked me.

"Luke if she kept this from me what else is she keeping from me?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing! Nathan you have to understand that was in the past you are her present."

"Lucas, you know that I can't stand it when people keep things from me." I said softly while standing up and shooting the basketball into the net.

"Nathan." I heard Lucas stand up from his spot following my actions. "Are you still hung up about that?"

"No, I'm not I just don't need any more liars in my life." I said angrily.

"Good thing Haley isn't a liar." Lucas said softly while moving to stand in front of me. "Haley isn't her Nathan, you need to stop being a jackass and get that through that thick head of yours."

"What do you know Pucas?" I said irritated that Lucas was talking about my past.

"I know that the girl you love is crying because you couldn't handle the fact that she was trying to be honest with you, I know that because of said girl you're sitting here sulking when you could put your ass in gear and make things right with her. And I know that Haley is the best thing that has ever happened to you and if you keep acting like a jealous asshole then you might lose her."

I looked away from Lucas and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll see you back at the room." I dropped the basketball I was holding and started walking towards my car.

"Where are you going?" I heard Lucas yell from behind me.

"I need a drink!" I yelled back.

And I needed one fast.

* * *

"Hey, can I get a beer?" I drove to a local bar on the outskirts of town, it was where all of the college kids went. I flashed my fake ID at the bar tender and he nodded briefly and left to go get me my beer.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I looked up and saw Stacie taking a seat next to me as I waited for my drink.

Great just what I needed.

"What do you want Stacie?" I said tiredly.

"I was out with my friends and I saw you sitting here looking pathetic and I thought I would come over and see what's wrong." She said simply.

"None of your business." I bite back.

"Ohh, let me guess you and the girlfriend got into a fight." She said while laughing.

"Can you ever not be a bitch?" I asked while shaking my head.

"Sure, I just choose not to." She said. The bartender came up to us and placed my beer in front of me.

"So it must have been pretty bad for you to be sitting here drinking your sorrows away."

"What part of none of your business don't you understand?"

"The not part." Stacie answered while smiling. "Let me guess Haley finally told you about the fact that her and Chase used to date." She continued. I coughed loudly and almost spit my drink from my mouth.

"How the hell do you know about that?" I asked wide eyed and confused.

"I have my ways." She said vaguely.

"Stacie, I'm really not in the mood for games right now okay?" I said while standing up from the bar and taking the beer in my hand.

"Okay," I felt Stacie's hand on my arm halt my movement.

"Truce?" She asked my while pointing to my previous seat at the bar. I looked back at the seat and sat down to tired for arguments.

"Look, Nate believe it or not once upon a time we used to be friends. And you are in clear need of a friend right now." I looked at her and then back down at my empty glass that was full of beer a few minutes prior.

"What are you saying Stacie?"

"I'm saying that you can either say here in a bar by yourself and drown yourself in booze or you can come with me and drown yourself in free booze." She said with a smirk on her face.

"So what do you say?" She asked with a kinked eyebrow.

Stacie is probably the last person I should trust right? But at that moment I had a mental image of Chase holding Haley in his arms. That was another thing that had me so tweaked. Haley is the most amazing person I know. It bewildered me at how someone would just let her go. This only had me thinking that Chase was secretly ploting to steal her away from me. Plus it didn't help that I was a little buzzed from the beer I just drank. With that image in my mind I turned toward Stacie and did what was probably one of the stupidest things I have done all night.

"You had me at free booze." I stood up from my seat and followed her out of the bar.

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I'm back! School is finally over for me! Thank god, I am offically a junior and before the hectic upcoming school year I am looking foward to a relaxing summer. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I think that everyone is in agreement that Nathan is an idiot. lol. Thanks for all the support, you guys really keep me going. And thanks to those of you who left me extra long reviews! I LOVE long reviews hint hint. hahaha. I have a feeling that you are all going to hate me by the end of this chapter. Don't kill me! lol. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Brooke I'm fine." I said as I got up from the couch leaving the tissues and cookie dough behind.

"Hales…"

"Brooke, seriously go to sleep I know you have a class early tomorrow and I just need to be alone for a little. Peyton and Rachel went to bed ages ago. I love you for being here for me but I'm fine, I promise." I said with a half smile hoping to mask my unshed tears.

"Okay." Brooke nodded and stood up and walked over to where I was standing and repeated the same thing Rachel and Peyton said to me before they left to go to bed. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around her hoping the pain that I felt would disappear.

"You're going to be okay H.James." I pulled away and gave her a squeeze on her arm and walked into my room and crashed onto my bed digging my face into the pillows willing the tears not to fall. All I could see was Nathan's hurt face in his dorm room. Picturing his face made me hate myself for not being honest with him sooner.

It took me all of ten minutes to pull myself off of the floor of his room and walk back to my apartment. Once I got inside and I saw Peyton and Rachel sitting on the couch I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I cried like someone had just stole Mr. Waffles.

I cried because I hurt the person I love most in the world and I couldn't do anything to take away that pain. I cried because of the way Nathan reacted. But most of all I cried because of the look on Nathan's face.

He looked like he didn't trust me anymore. And it killed me.

On the way to the apartment I almost took a detour to the basketball court he had showed me about two months ago. Undoubtedly he would be there but I decided it would be best if I gave him some time to cool off and I ended up just going back to the apartment where Rachel and Peyton comforted me with soothing words and our favorite men Ben and Jerry.

A couple hours later Brooke and Lucas came home from their date and when Brooke saw us on the couch she immediately rushed over and ordered Lucas to go home for the night. I felt bad for ruining their date and protested to Lucas leaving but they instantly silenced my voice, Lucas making up some excuse about how he forgot he promised his mom he would help at the café tonight.

Liar.

But I loved him for it, I really needed my girls.

All of them.

I turned my head to looked on my table that was near my bed. I saw my phone laying there and I picked it up and held it in my hands staring at the front screen. No missed calls.

I let my head fall back against my pillow my cell still clutched in my hand and let out a frustrated sigh.

He needs time.

I kept saying that to myself but it didn't make the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach go away.

I sat up again and tucked my legs underneath me while taking my phone and flipping it open. I went into my contacts and scrolled thorough the "C" section and when I got to the contact I wanted I hit send and put the phone up to my ear praying that the person on the other line would pick up.

"Hello." I heard a groggy voice on the other line.

"Hey Chase." I said softly hoping he wouldn't hear the hitch in my voice.

"Hales," He said with a yawn. "It's...one in the morning." He said with a slight pause and a chuckle at the end. "Nice timing baby James."

"Sorry." I said slightly embarrassed that I forgot about the time.

"It's cool, so what's up?"

I let my head fall against my pillows once more and let out a sigh "Where do I start?" I said myself while mumbling slightly.

"The beginning would be helpful." Chase said concern evident in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." I said bringing my hand up to my face wiping the tears away. I hated myself for acting like a cry baby. But could you really blame me? At this point I had no idea where Nathan and I stood.

Or if there even was a Nathan and me.

"I told Nathan that we used to date, and it didn't go so well."

"Are you kidding?" Chase questioned.

"Nope, in fact he asked if there was still something going on between the two of us."

"Gross." Chase commented.

"Thanks Chase, I love you too." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know." I said with a sigh.

"I don't know what to do Chase. I love Nathan and the look in his eyes, god it's like I said we were going around behind his back or something." I said with confused tone of voice. I really didn't see what I did wrong. I mean yeah, maybe I should have told him sooner. But there had to be something else.

"Love makes you crazy James. He'll come around Hales. And if not I'm gonna kick his ass." I laughed slightly at Chase's words knowing that he wasn't joking.

"Thanks Adams, anyway I'm going to let you to get back to sleep. I just wanted to give you a heads up incase Nathan does anything stupid." I said my eyes drooping and sleep taking over my body.

"Please," He scoffed. "I could so take him."

I let out an unattractive snort and replied, "Sure you could Chase."

"Excuse me, I'll have you know that I am stronger than you think." I laughed at his defensive demeanor and closed my eyes.

"Bye Chase." I said abruptly wanting to hang up before he got into a tangent about how he could take on Nathan.

"Bye Hales. You're going to be okay." I heard a click of the phone and snapped my phone shut while staring up at the ceiling.

'You're going to be okay' that was the fifth time I've heard that all night.

But the thing is, without Nathan I would _never_ be okay.

* * *

I opened my eyes stretching slightly in bed and looked over to the clock on the table across my bed. Three am. I let out a groan and stared out the window wondering where Nathan was.

I got up from my bed and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water my arms shivering due to the white wife beater I was wearing in our air conditioned apartment.

I took a seat on the island with my glass of water and let my head fall against the cool marble thinking about hour messed up this day has been.

My head snapped up when I heard a soft consistent knocking at the front door. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Who could possibly be knocking at our door at three in the morning? I walked over to the door and turned the knob not bothering to check my appearance in the mirror.

I opened the door and the sight of the person on the other side made me take a sharp intake of breath.

"Nathan."

"Hey." He said while looking down. I took in his appearance and frowned at the tiredness that took over his eyes. "Can we go for a walk?"

* * *

**I am evil. muhahahaaha. Okay so in all honestly I was going to write more, I swear! But I am wiped out and it is like two in the morning and I really need some sleep lol. I wrote something in the last chapter in the conversation with Lucas and Nathan that I am surprised nobody caught. Or maybe you did and just didn't mention it in the review! hahaha. But no worries, if you didn't catch it it will be mentioned in the next chapter where everything will be explained. Promise! **

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	30. Chapter 29

**I love you guys! Seriously I have been having a crappy week and all you're nice words about my story has really helped me. Okay enough of this, I know that you guys are dying to read this chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Nathan."

"Hey." He said while looking down. I took in his appearance and frowned at the tiredness that took over his eyes. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah." I said softly while nodding. I quickly looked around me and found my black converse by the door where we were standing, I hastily slid them on and followed Nathan out into the hall closing the door behind me.

Awkward silence. That's all that filled the air between Nathan and I as he led the way to the abandoned basketball court he loved so much. I hated awkward silences, the reason being that when its quiet people are forced to think and they get scared so they cover it up by making something out of nothing.

And that is exactly what I was doing right now. What did Nathan's silence mean? Was he practicing in his head how he was going to break up with me? Oh god he was wasn't he? Right now he is wondering how he is going to tell me how he never wants to see me again.

Okay I need to take a breather.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

I looked over at Nathan as we were walking and noticed that he was still looking down at the ground. Not once since we left the apartment has he even looked in my direction. In a way I was relieved, a part of me was scared of what I would see in his eyes.

"Nathan," I began my voice just above a whisper.

"Hales," His deep voice interrupted mine and for the first time since we left the apartment he looked up at me. "Can we just wait until we get to the basketball court before we talk?" I nodded my eyes searching his.

Was that regret I saw flash in his cobalt blue eyes?

A few minutes later I looked up again and saw that we were at the basketball court and shortly after I felt Nathan's hand on the small of my back leading me to the middle of the court where he took a seat on the concrete. I followed his actions and as a gust of wind blew by I shivered involuntarily bringing my hands to my bear arms hoping to get some warmth into me.

I saw Nathan who was sitting across from me move to take off his zip up sweatshirt he was wearing. I reached my hand out and took it from him slipping it on me and mumbled a quick thanks.

I waited a few minutes for Nathan to say something but when he didn't make any move to talk I took his hand in mine and brought his face to my own our foreheads touching and my eyes closing at the close contact we were in. "I'm gonna need you to say something Nathan, you're scaring me over here." I said while opening my eyes to find Nathan's still closed ones a mere few inches from mine.

"Promise me something." Nathan's eyes were finally open and his hand still held mine.

"Anything." I answered with a nod of my head.

"Promise me you'll hear me out before you say anything." I looked at him for a few minutes before obliging. Nathan's hand left my hand and he moved closer to me while I moved to sit inside the open space in between his legs while still facing him.

"First off I want to say that I'm sorry about the way I reacted, I have had some time to think about it and I should have heard you out before jumping to conclusions."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner and --" Nathan silenced me by putting one of his fingers over my mouth.

"It hasn't even been thirty seconds yet James and your already breaking your promise." He said with a slight smile.

"Sorry." I answered sheepishly.

"So anyway I think I should explain to you why I acted the way I did." I nodded for him to continue on and a few minutes later Nathan took a deep breath and started speaking again.

"I told you about my past in high school, how I was more of a love them and leave them type. But I did have one serious girlfriend in high school. It was junior year and I had just started dating this girl that just transferred. Her name was Lindsey and I immediately became interested, she turned me down repeatedly and that intrigued me. I was so used to girls just falling at my feet." I rolled my eyes at that knowing that Nathan was still pretty much used to that.

"So anyway after months of chasing after her she finally agreed to go on a date with me and I was the happiest I had ever been. She was unlike any girl I had ever known and I liked it. So after a couple of dates I asked her to be my girlfriend and when she said yes I felt on top of the 

world, we had only known each other for about a month at that point but I fell in love." Nathan paused and I tried to ignore the pain in my chest, the thought of Nathan loving another girl tore me apart. But I couldn't really say anything because for years I thought I was in love with Chris.

But what I thought I had for Chris was absolutely nothing compared to what I feel for Nathan.

"Anyway," Nathan continued. "It was going great you know, she was my first serious girlfriend and I honestly thought that we would be together forever." Nathan stopped and closed his eyes. "And then the lying started. We were together for almost a year at that point and sometimes I would come by her house to pick her up for a date and she always had some other excuse to not go. Or when we were together she always seemed distracted. Turns out that for about the whole time we were dating she was lying to me and she was sneaking around with one of my friends from my basketball team."

I grabbed Nathan's hand and gave him a squeeze letting him know that I knew what it was like. Do the names Chris and Theresa ring a bell?

"So ever since then I've had a hard time trusting the people that I let into my life, so when you told me about Chase, I snapped. I love you Haley, more than I have ever loved anyone in my life and the fact that you kept something like that from me brought back all my old insecurities."

"I'm so sorry Nathan, I should have told you sooner." I said while leaning over and giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "You know I love you right?" I asked him forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I love you too Hales." I nodded happy that we got that out of the way and that we could move on. "Hales, there is something I have to tell you." I looked over to Nathan and gave him a questioning look. "If I don't tell you this I will be a total hypocrite. Um tonight when I left the dorm I was really angry so I came here and I talked to Lucas who just angered me even more so I went to that bar downtown to get some drinks and I ran into Stacie."

And just like that the smile that was once on my face fell into a frown.

"She said something about her having some vodka back at her place and stupidly I followed her there." Nathan looked back down at the ground ashamed.

"Unbelievable." I mumbled quietly underneath my breath.

"Hales, nothing happened I swear."

"But you went with her." I asked edgily. "You get mad at me because I didn't tell you that used to go out with Chase so you go out with your ex?"

"Haley." Nathan started but I quickly cut him off.

"No, I cannot believe you would do this!" I told him.

"Haley, I thought that she was just trying to be my friend but when she tried to kiss me I left." I took a deep breath not being able to handle the situation presented to me.

By now I had moved away from him and we were both standing up and I was pacing the basketball court back and forth. I felt Nathan's hand on my elbow stopping my movements. I looked up at him sadly tears brimming in my eyes. "It's obvious that we don't trust each other."

"Baby I trust you." Nathan answered back emotionally.

"No you don't." I shook my head back and forth. "If you did you would have never jumped to conclusions about me and Chase. And even if you do trust me like you say, right now I don't trust you." I said while closing my eyes willing the tears not to fall.

"Haley."

"No Nathan, the one thing that I learned about my relationship with Chris is that I need to trust the person I am with completely and the fact that you went with Stacie when you know that she is after you, I just, I don't know what to think anymore. I care about you too much to lose you forever." I said emotionally. At this point the tears we flowing freely down my face and I felt Nathan's thumb come in contact with my face trying to dry my tears.

"I think we should take a break." As I said those words I literally felt my heart rip out of my chest. I didn't want to do it, but a part of me knew I had to.

"Haley no we don't need a break." Nathan took me by the shoulders and crashed his lips onto mine. It was hard not to give into the kiss but I pulled away reluctantly. "Nathan, don't make this harder than it already is."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Nathan asked me angrily.

"No, don't you even try that because if you had never gone with Stacie I wouldn't have to be doing this."

"Nathan please." I begged seeing as how he was still going to argue.

"I'm going to get you to trust me again Hales." I nodded and began to walk away from the basketball court and back to my apartment. I had to leave I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'm the guy for you Haley James, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Okay so you all probably hate me but this needs to happen for the long run. I promise the will be together in the end though :) please review!**


	31. Chapter 30

**I am soooo sorry that this chapter is so late. But the truth of the matter is I am insanely busy this summer. I am taking a lot of vacations with family and friends and when I do get the chance to write these chapters I don't have anytime to proofread them. Which leads me to this, I am looking for a beta. I don't nessesarily know how this thing works considering this is my first story but if anybody is interested let me know! Send me a PM and if you are interested I'm gonna need you to explain to me how this whole beta thing works. lol. **

**Now onto the story, you guys rocked with reviews last chapter. It was actually really fun seeing people takes sides. There were some people who supported Haley's desicion and they were excited to see Nathan chase after her and there were some who were none too pleased with her desicion. hahaha. SO anyway here is the next chapter I hope you all read and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Am I making a mistake?" I asked Peyton desperately. It was the morning after my talk with Nathan and my decision to take a break from us. I told the girls what when down this morning and now that I was reeling from the situation I was starting to doubt myself.

"Sweets, if you feel like you can't trust Nathan right now then you did the right thing." She said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah Hales, your only trying to protect your heart and after what Nathan pulled he better be busting his ass trying to win you back." Brooke chimed in.

"I don't even know what I'm gonna do the next time I see that ho." Rachel commented referring to Stacie.

Ugh. Even the thought of her name made me want to puke.

I kept replaying the events of last night in my head. It amazed me that yesterday morning everything between Nathan and I was perfect and today we were officially on our break. I don't even know what it is, all I know is that Nathan hurt me and… and I don't need another Chris in my life. I just can't believe that after everything that happened he still went off with Stacie! I mean how dumb is he? He knows she is like some obsessive stalker, so why would he go off with her?

"_Haley, I thought that she was just trying to be my friend."_

Friend my ass.

Not to mention how much of a total hypocrite he is. He accuses me of going behind his back with Chase when in fact nothing happened so he goes off with his ex who is still totally in love with him!

But no matter how pissed I was at Nathan there was one thing that my mind kept going back to.

"_I'm the guy for you Haley James and I'm not going anywhere." _

* * *

"Okay tutor girl, just say the word and I'll go Jackie Chan on that skank's ass." Brooke was walking backwards to the gym facing me. We had just arrived at the school in time for cheerleading practice. I was dreading this all morning, not only would I have to see her face, but Nathan would also be there for basketball practice.

I silently laughed as I heard Rachel Brooke and Peyton scheme up a plan to hurt Stacie.

"Oooo I know! I could tell her that -- "

"You guys," I cut Peyton off midsentence. "Let's try not to get into any catfights today okay." I said teasingly.

"You're no fun H.James." Whined Rachel.

"Maybe after cheerleading practice." I said while shrugging and walking up to the gym doors and pushing them open.

Hey! It's not like I was going to stop them from kicking Stacie's ass.

"Specking of." I heard Brooke mumble from besides me. I followed her stare and finally saw what she was looking at.

Nathan and Stacie. Together.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

I walked towards to where they were standing and talking; Brooke, Peyton and Rachel following me from behind. I brushed passed them and accidentally hit Nathan's shoulder softly. I kept walking to where all the other cheerleaders were stretching and tried to ignore the hole I could feel Nathan burning into the back of my head with his eyes.

"Hales!" I heard him call out when I was a few feet away from them. I inwardly groaned not ready to talk to Nathan yet because fact of the matter was I didn't trust myself around him.

Hearing him call me Hales already turned me into putty.

I felt his hand grasp my elbow forcing me to stop walking. I turned to him giving him a look when he didn't talk trying to ignore the funny feeling I had in the pit of my stomach when I felt his hand come in contact with my bare skin. He cocked his head to the side and I looked beside me to see Rachel, Peyton and Brooke giving him all hard stares. I had to stifle a laugh at how scared Nathan looked.

"Go ahead." I told Brooke, Peyton and Rachel. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Hales I've missed you." He said moving to tuck a piece of loose hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes involuntarily and told myself to stay strong. When I opened my eyes I saw Stacie standing off to the side where she stood with Nathan seconds prior.

I looked back at Nathan and opened my mouth hoping that my voice wouldn't wavier when I spoke to him. "You should get back to Stacie, looks like she's waiting for you." I said and against all hope my voice came out like I was about to burst into tears at any second.

I watched him close his eyes and take in a deep breath. "What do you want from me Hales?"

"I want you to show me that you give a rat's ass about us. Instead of chatting up with the girl who drove us apart, I want you to fight for me!" I whispered harshly hoping the crowed gym wouldn't notice our spat.

"I want you to mean what you said last night." I said my voice just above a whisper.

"_I'm going to get you to trust me again Hales."_

I looked at Nathan for a couple of minutes giving him a chance to say something. Anything. But when nothing came I just shook my head and walked to the other side of the gym where my best friends were waiting for me.

* * *

"Do you remember what I told you?" Basketball practice had just ended and the boys were in the locker room getting changed. Mostly everybody had cleared out with the exception of Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Chase.

Chase walked over to where Nathan was sitting and questioned him again when he didn't provide an answer. "Well do you?" Chase scoffed when Nathan continued to look down.

"Let me refresh your memory, when I met you in California I told you that if you ever hurt Haley I would break your neck." Chase started. "Oh and look at that, I guess its neck breaking time." He finished sarcastically.

"Look man you should have told me about you and Haley." Nathan said while standing up and facing Chase.

"Why?" Chase asked incredulously. "It's not like I like her like that she is practically my baby sister. How fucking stupid are you Nathan, that girl loves you more than life itself and what do 

you do when she comes clean with you? You accuse her of sneaking around behind your back and then you go off with your ex-girlfriend. You're a real class act bro." Chase said sarcastically.

"Watch it." Nathan barked.

"No you watch it. You're lucky that Hales is in love with you. Otherwise you would be dead right now." Chase picked up is bag with all of his basketball clothes in it. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date, with _Bevin." _Chase said while shooting Nathan a look. "I don't like her like that man, get that through your thick scull, and get your ass in gear and try to make things right with her."

After chase left Nathan sat down and put his head in his hands while letting out a frustrated groan. He looked up at Lucas and Jake who were looking at him with concerned eye. "I fucked up big time." Nathan commented with tired eyes.

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

* * *

I rolled over in bed the next morning stretching out my arms and letting out a tired yawn. I hadn't heard from Nathan since yesterday at practice but on the plus side I hadn't seen Stacie's face since yesterday at practice either. My ears perked up once again to the sound that made me walk up in the first place. I could hear roaring laughter coming from the living room I got out of bed and walked into the living room where I found Peyton, Rachel and Brooke rolling around and laughing on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

The three of them calmed down once they saw me enter the living room. "Oh nothing H.James." Brooke dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"We just went out for some breakfast." Peyton chimed in.

"And ran into Stacie and gave her a couple of bitch slaps." Rachel finished off once again laughing with the other two. My eyes went wide in interest as I ran over to the couch where the three of them were situated. "WHOA. Rewind and backup. You bitch slapped Stacie." I said with a smile gracing my lips.

"Uh huh, we were out on our way home from the Café and we saw her and we just let her have it." Brooke said while smiling.

"Aww you guys." I said while laughing. "I love you soo much right now."

"It was our pleasure sweetie." Peyton said while nodding and giving Rachel and Brooke high fives.

"As much fun as this has been I have to meet Broody in a few minutes. He's helping me with my English assignment." Brooke said while standing up. "The perks of having a sexy smart boyfriend."

"Speaking of I promised Mouth I would go with him today to this job interview he has." Rachel said while getting up.

"Wait for me, I have an art class in ten minutes, I'll walk out with you." Peyton said while following her.

"Bye Hales." They all called out on their way out.

And then there was one.

I laid down on the couch still laughing about the fact that Rach, Peyt and Brookie gave it to Stacie. Boy what I would have paid to see that. Or get a few hits in myself.

I shot up from my couch when I heard an incessant knocking at the door. I didn't bother changing out of my short shorts and t-shirt to answer the door, thinking that it was just one of the girls forgetting their keys.

"Nathan." I said in a surprised voice when I saw him on the other side looking quite nervous might I add.

"Here." Nathan handed me an envelope with my name and address written on the front with the number one in the corner. I looked back up at him with confused eyes. "What is this?" I asked gesturing to the envelope in my hands.

"This is me fighting for you."

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	32. Chapter 31

**Here it is! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Okay so I know that is kind of short but I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow for a little over two weeks and I haven't even begun packing! I figured I would try to update because my laptop won't be coming with me therefore I won't be able to update. But not to worry I will be writing the upcoming chapters in my notebook on the plane ride and when I get back I will type them right up and try to update as soon as possible.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31

_Okay so here's the thing, I'm not really good at this sort of thing…you know putting myself out there. But I guess the main point here is that I'm willing to do this for you...to gain your trust back because you Haley James are the most amazing girl I have ever known and for you, I'd do anything. _

_So here is the first of many letters to come. You said you needed to trust me again and I guess the only way you are gonna earn my trust is if I am honest with you 100._

_No secrets. So here it goes. _

_I'm an ass. Well I guess that wasn't much of a secret was it?_

_Hales, I don't even know what to say, I screwed up and if I could take it all back I would. It's just you have to understand what was going through my head. You are beautiful, smart, funny and sexy as hell. And I know right now you're blushing but its true and when you told me about Chase I thought that he came to Duke to take you back or something. Because for the life of me I could not fathom someone letting you go. _

_And I was stupid and I was in a bad place because of that and the Lindsey thing and I wasn't thinking. I hope that you can forgive me because now that you have come into my life I can't imagine it without you right beside me. You're it for me Haley James._

_Always and Forever, _

_Nate _

"…So then he just dropped it off and left." I said while the girls were still looking over the letter Nathan had given me earlier in the day.

"Wow." Replied Brooke.

"This is the most romantic letter ever tutor slut." Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do." I said hopelessly. "A letter is not going to make everything better."

"Hales," Peyton put the letter down and turned to look at me. "Do you love Nathan?"

"Of course I do." I said with conviction.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with him?" She questioned again.

A smile appeared on my face as I thought about spending my life with Nathan and having kids and a house together. "Yeah." I said softly while nodding.

"Well this letter proves that he is trying and it's obvious the boy is completely in love with you, so maybe you should try too. I'm not telling you to instantly forgive Nathan because what he did was pretty crappy but what I am saying is stop running. You say you want to trust Nathan? Well then you have to give Nathan the chance to earn your trust."

* * *

Here it goes.

I can do it.

Just breathe and walk in.

I was standing outside of my English lit class. It had been two days since Nathan dropped off that letter at my house and two days since I had last seen Nathan.

_You say you want to trust Nathan? Well then you have to give Nathan the chance to earn your trust._

Peyton's words kept ringing in my ears. Give Nathan a chance.

I walked into the class room and spotted him sitting off to the side of the room with an empty seat next to him. I took a deep breath and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. Nathan glanced up startled and once he saw me his facial expression immediately softened.

"For you, I can make an exception." He said with his smirk planted firmly in place.

Damn that smirk.

Why did he have to be so sexy?

"Thanks." I said while putting my book bag down and sliding into the seat.

I turned to face him but I found that he was already staring at me intently. "So I read the letter." As soon as I said those words a blush immediately formed on Nathan's face as he looked down embarrassedly.

Nathan and blush were two words I never thought I would use in the same sentence.

"You know that was the first time I've ever done anything like that – written a love letter I mean- I felt like Lucas." He said with a small smile on his face.

"I loved it." I said softly while nodding.

"I'm glad." Nathan's face started moving closer to mine as he held my gaze.

"Nate," I said stopping his actions. "I'm not there yet." He nodded while letting out a sigh and put his hand to my face, tucking a few pieces of loose hair behind my ear.

"I meant every word of that letter Haley."

"I know." I said while nodding and giving him a squeeze on his hand.

"So truth, do you miss me?" I looked at Nathan surprised at the fact that he had brought back that game that we hardly ever played anymore. And also surprised at his question.

I scoffed while looking at him. "Nathan of course I miss you. I love you, that's never going to go away. What sucks is that I don't trust you that much right now."

Nathan nodded while looking down. "Well here." He handed my an envelope much like the first one except this one had the number two written on the top right corner.

I sighed while running my hands over the envelope. "Nathan, we will be together again, I'm sure of it. I just need some time."

He nodded while looking at me and giving me a hopeful look. "Hey Nate." I looked over to see the person that interrupted us.

Stacie, of course. I really shouldn't be surprised.

"Get the fuck away from me." Nathan answered harshly.

"Awww, are you in a bad mood? I can make you feel better." She answered suggestively.

"What part of get away don't you understand? Let me make this clear Stacie, you are nothing more than a two faced whore and I don't want you. Go stalk some other guy." Nathan answered dismissively.

By now mostly everyone in the class was looking over to the three of us in interest. I saw Stacie's face turn a deep shade of pink as she saw everyone was listening to the conversation.

"Fine, there are hotter guys than you anyway Scott." She answered while scoffing. "Say goodbye to the best thing in your life." She replied while giving Nathan a hard stare.

"Stacie the best thing in my life is sitting right next to me." Nathan said while gesturing to me. I could hear a few girls say 'aww' in the background. "As far as I'm concerned you were the worst thing in my life. I thought I told you that a few days ago at practice." I looked over at Nathan surprised. So that's why they were talking when I walked into practice a few days ago?

Stacie looked shocked that Nathan had said all the things he had just said. She looked around and saw all the stares and snickering of all the other people in the class. She let out a loud huff and walked out of the classroom never once looking back.

Ding. Dong. The witch is dead.

"Okay class, sorry I'm running late." The professor walked into the classroom completely oblivious to the scene that just occurred. "Take out your books."

My heart was still racing and I could feel Nathan looking at me from the side. I felt him move his face closer to mine and his lips were just barely touching my earlobe.

"Trust me yet?" He whispered in my ear.

* * *

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	33. Chapter 32

**Okay so my vacation ran a little bit longer than I expected and apart from that I have been suffering from some major writer's block plus I haven't actually been home enough to type up anything, but enough with the excuses here is the latest chapter! I really hope that you guys enjoy this one, and I want to give a special thanks to my beta Lil-Miss-Sarcasm AKA RJ. You have been a great help girlie! Okay read and enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"What is the weirdest thing you have ever witnessed?"

"That's a tough one, but I'm gonna have to go with when I came home one night and found my mom having a house party." I said while nodding as Nathan gave me a look of disbelief.

"Shut up." He said while slightly laughing.

"I am not kidding, it had the works. Drinking, grinding, and making out." I stopped for a brief second to erase the horrifying memory that had just appeared into my mind. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought I walked into a house full of horny teenagers."

"That's hilarious." Nathan commented while handing me my cup of coffee.

"Nathan," I scoffed. "You would not be saying that if it was your mom."

"True." Nathan stated as I gave him a triumphant smile. "But since it's not my mom it's hilarious." He burst out laughing and I gave him a light shove on the shoulder.

It's been almost a month since the whole classroom scene with Stacie and since then things have been going pretty good. I haven't heard a word from Stacie at all, I mean sure I see her around but now she just chooses to ignore me. And from what Nathan has been telling me the same goes for him. She hasn't talked to him at all; in fact Brooke told me that she saw Stacie all over some guy on the basketball team.

Poor boy. He probably has no idea he is involved with some psycho.

As for Nathan and me we've decided to just take it slow.

_"So that was quite the show." I walked up to Nathan after class ended and followed him out into the quad._

_"Yeah, well I just wanted her to leave me alone. She's already screwed up my life enough." Nathan said with a scoff._

_"Nate –"_

_"Hales," He interrupted me. "I understand what you were saying before, about you not trusting me. And the thing is I'm in such a rush to get to how we used to be I'm not thinking about what's best for us in the long run. The fact of the matter is we both lied about things we shouldn't have lied about and done things that we shouldn't have done and maybe we just need to take things slow until we get to a place where we can be a couple again."_

_I nodded at him. "So where does that leave us?"_

"_For now just friends?" Nathan questioned._

_"Just for now?" I asked teasingly._

_"Oh baby trust me it's just for now." He answered back with a smirk on his face._

Since then Nathan and I have just been hanging out and talking. No making out has been involved in the last three weeks and trust me the fact that the boy is fine is not making it any easier.

But aside all that things have been good and this whole just friends thing Nathan proposed has actually been good for us. I really think that I trust him again and I know that Nathan trusts me too. He's totally cool with me and Chase hanging out and he sees that we are nothing more than friends. Plus it probably helps that Chase and Bevin are now officially a couple so any ridiculous idea's Nathan had about Chase stealing me away from him are now gone.

We started back up our game of truth and I'm starting to see the Nathan that I fell in love with. And his letters. Don't get me started on those. I mean could he get anymore perfect? The last couple of ones have just been Nathan telling me about how he stresses out about school and basketball sometimes or just things that he feels like he can share with me. But the letter that stands out to me the most was the second one he gave me.

_Hales,_

_I thought that I should let you know this now before we get any further. I hate my dad and I know that's not much of a surprise considering how much I vent about him but the other day I was thinking about this one fight we had where I snapped at you because I was pissed at Dan and I had just gotten off the phone with him. And it made me sick that I talked to you like that._

_You didn't do anything wrong and I took it out on you. And I just wanted to let you know that if I ever act like that again. Slap me._

_I know you wouldn't actually slap me but hey I'm giving you permission. If I'm acting like a real ass lay it on me! But anyway I guess the point of this letter is just to tell you that that's one of the things I admire most about you. Your patience with me. You know I can get moody and you always deal with me instead of running away like I know most people would do. _

_So I wanted to say thank you and to tell you that if I ever snap at you after a conversation with my dad (which I'll be sure not to do, but just in case I do) you need to know that is never your fault and that you are the only person who keeps me sane in this world. Even when we're apart you're still the one thing that keeps me going. I love you._

_Always and Forever,  
Nate_

"Hales," I looked up and saw Nathan wave his hand in front of my face.

"You with me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry I was just zoned out." We were sitting on a picnic table by the docks overlooking the river.

"Sorry I'm boring you so much." Nathan answered back teasingly.

"No it's not that I was just thinking about those letters you gave me." A full blown smirk appeared on my face as I saw Nathan look around to see if anyone else was listening.

"Haley, not in public!" Nathan whispered.

He was so cute.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back mockingly.

"Because I have a reputation to protect here Hales we can't have people knowing I'm a pansy." Nathan said in an amused tone of voice.

"Oh please writing me letters where you reveal the most private things about you does not make you a pansy. If anything it's quite the turn on Scott." I said with a kinked eyebrow and a smirk of my own.

"What are you insinuating James?" Nathan asked my while moving his face closer to mine.

"All I'm saying is that I miss you and I love you and I'm ready to be us again." I said a soft smile on my face.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"Yeah." I repeated while nodding my head.

"Good," Nathan said while grabbing my hand and tracing his thumb over my knuckles. "Because this whole not being able to kiss you thing was killing me." He said his face now just inches from mine.

"Well what are you waiting for Scott?" I questioned and before Nathan could form a reply I closed the short distance between us and let our lips make up for lost time. When air became an issue we both pulled apart breathlessly while resting our foreheads against one another. "God, I missed that." Nathan whispered with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Me too baby."

"You wanna come over tonight? It's Friday and we both don't have any practice or class. I wanna make my girlfriend dinner."

I gave Nathan a look. "You're gonna make me dinner?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Don't get too impressed there, I'm only gonna make some Mac and Cheese don't expect any gourmet meals." He said while laughing.

"Nathan Scott, I'll have you know that as far as I'm concerned Mac and Cheese is a gourmet meal." I said while smiling.

"Only you would." Nathan said with a nod of his head.

"Shut up." I said while laughing. "I'll see you tonight at eight, bye boyfriend." I said giving him a wink and standing up from the table. When I saw the look Nathan was giving me I stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, it just feels good to hear you call me that." Nathan said sheepishly.

I took a step closer to him and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Feels good to say it."

* * *

I bounced into the apartment with a huge ass smile plastered on my face. And it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Anyone home?" I called out into the seemingly empty apartment.

"In here!" I walked into Brooke's bedroom and saw all Peyton and Brooke huddled on her bed giggling like little school girls.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stepped further into the room.

"Tutor girl! Guess what? I'll tell you what you are looking at the future Mrs. Lucas Scott that's what!" Brooke screamed while jumping off of the bed and into my arms.

"Shut up!" My eyes widened considerably as Brooke nodded her head vigorously and flashed me the ring that sat on her left hand.

"When did this happen!" I screamed while grabbing her hand and examining the ring.

Boy does Lucas know how to pick 'em.

"Last night!" Brooke pulled me by the hand and bounced onto the bed as I took a seat next to Peyton. "It was so romantic, we went out to this park and we sat on the ground looking at the stars and he turned to me and told me that he could love me forever and he asked me to be his wife." Brooke said with a smile on her face as she recounted her proposal.

I looked over at Peyton teary eyed and I wasn't surprised to see that she had a few tears in her eyes too. "We are so happy for you B.Davis soon to be B.Scott." I said while laughing.

"You guys?" We all turned around to the sound of Rachel's voice in the living room. Brooke jumped off the bed and ran into the living room while screaming the words "I'm engaged whore!" Which was followed by a lot of screaming coming from the two of them.

I exchanged looks with Peyton and we both shared a laugh. "What's got you so perky?" She questioned.

"Our little Brooke is getting married of course I'm happy." I replied.

"No, it's something else. Give it up." Peyton gave me a small nudge and if even possible my smile grew even more. "Nathan and I are back together."

"Oh my god! Naley is back together!"

"Dude, you have been hanging out with tigger way too much."

"Whoa!" I turned to see Rachel and Brooke run back into the room. "You and Nathan are back together!" Rachel screamed.

"Yeah." I said trying to suppress a laugh at the look on their faces.

"Slut!" Brooke exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

I couldn't hold back the look on Brooke's face. It resembled a five year old who was just put into time out. "Brooke we just got back together like ten minutes ago."

"You could have called." She explained. It seemed like she was trying to hold back from saying duh.

"Sorry Brooke." I said trying to appease her. "But seriously my news is nothing compared to yours! Do you know when the wedding's gonna be?"

"In a month." Brooke said casually.

"A month?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Yeah I mean school is ending in a month we figured we could get married right before everyone went away for the summer."

"But Brooke," I started. I figured she was going to say in a couple of years, not in a month. "You guys are still freshmen in college." I said dryly.

"So I mean we can get an off campus apartment next year. Since Lucas plays basketball on a scholarship he's applicable and I'll get a job if I have to." Brooke said convincingly.

"Guys all I know is that I am head over heels in love and I don't want to wait a couple of years to be Lucas' wife."

"Well good for you Brooke, we're happy for you." Peyton said while gesturing to Rachel and me.

"Naley is back together--"

"Brooke will you stop referring to Nathan and I as Naley." I interrupted her.

"—I'm engaged," Brooke continued ignoring my previous statement."This has got to be like the best day ever!"

Can't argue with that one.

* * *

"What up!" Nathan walked onto the basketball court where Lucas, Jake, Chase and Mouth were hanging out playing a game of two on two. Although it looked like Mouth was about to pass out.

"Nate!" He yelled out. "Thank god you're here, take my place I can't take anymore of this."

"Mouth you seriously need to get into shape dude." Jake commented while jogging over with the ball.

"Dude I have hardly played basketball and one of the few times I do, I end up playing with three guys who are on the varsity Duke basketball team." Mouth replied sarcastically.

"It's cool Mouth go sit out, I got this." Nathan said while taking off his sweatshirt leaving him in a plain white T-shirt.

"Wait Mouth hold up." Lucas spoke up before Mouth walked off the court and onto the bleachers nearby.

"Since you're all here there's something I need to tell you." Lucas began. "I proposed to Brooke last night and she said yes."

"Proposed what?" Chase asked confused.

"Marriage dumbass, what else do you think it is?" Jake said while looking at Chase.

"Ohh, wow." Chase commented.

"Luke this is a really big step, you sure you're ready for this?" Nathan asked his older brother.

"Yeah, I love Brooke and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Good for you man." Mouth commented while giving Lucas a slap on the back.

"Yeah bro, I'm happy for you." Nathan said while giving Lucas a hug and Jake and Chase followed with their congratulations a few moments later.

"Alright, let's get back to the game." Lucas said stealing the ball out of Jake's hand and started dribbling it.

"Well actually," Nathan interrupted. "While we are having this pansy ass girl talk I might as well mention that Hales and I are back together."

"Finally." Mouth commented.

"It's about damn time." Chase said moments after Mouth.

"How long has it been like a year?" Jake asked dryly.

"Great know I have to see you guys making out in front of my again!" Lucas exclaimed.

Nathan let out a low chuckle. "Seriously guys don't hold back on me now." Nathan said teasingly. All the boys shared a good laugh before Nathan clapped his hands together. "Okay enough of the girl talk. I'm ready to beat your ass in a game of two on two." Nathan pointed at Lucas and Jake while bumping fists with Chase.

"Oh it's on little brother."

* * *

I stood in front of Nathan's door and knocked excitedly three times. I looked down at my attire and smoothed down the yellow cami that laid on top of my denim skirt. I heard the door open and I saw Nathan on the other side with a goofy look on his face and soon I felt my lips moving upward and I'm sure by now my face somewhat resembled his.

"Hey you." He said while pulling me into the room immediately attaching our lips together.

"Hey yourself." I said a little breathlessly once we pulled apart.

"It smells amazing in here." I tried to get out of Nathan's grasp to walk into the kitchen but Nathan wouldn't let go of my waist after a few more minutes of trying to break free I gave up and just decided to walk into the kitchen with Nathan's arms still firmly planted on my waist.

"Nathan," I said while laughing. "Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing?" I said with an amused look on my face.

"Hales, it has been practically a month since I've had any physical contact with you, I don't intend on letting go of your body any time soon."

I turned to look at him a smile playing on my lips. "I like the sound of that." I said in a whisper.

"I knew you would." Nathan said triumphantly with a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"In face I like that plan so much I propose we forget about the gourmet meal and head to your bedroom you can keep your hands on me all you want." I answered back and I tried to hold back a smile on the look that now adorned Nathan's face.

"Oh baby, do you have any idea what you do to me when you say things like that?"

This time I didn't hold back my smile. "No, but I could take a guess." I said my eyes wandering down to the bulge in his pants.

"Let's go." Nathan all but carried me into his room and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door closed our bodies were fused together. At first our kisses we slow and sweet. We were taking our time trying to remember what it felt like but soon our kisses intensified becoming more hungry and passionate.

Before I knew it we were on top of Nathan's bed and his shirt was off and mine was two seconds from joining his on the floor. But suddenly Nathan pulled away while trying to catch his breath. "Maybe we should stop." He said breathlessly.

"You want to stop?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Trust me baby, I would like nothing more than to continue but if we don't stop now I won't be able to later." He laid a hand on my cheek as I leaned into him.

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" I asked him shyly while biting down on my lip.

"Seriously?" Nathan asked me.

"Well if you don't wanna." I had a smile on my face as I moved to get up from the bed and I started laughing once Nathan pulled me down.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked me seriously. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

I smiled at him warmly while leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips."I'm sure. I love you and I'm ready for this."

Nathan smiled at me and leaned his head down and place soft kisses all over my face as I giggled like a little school girl.

Then I heard it, my phone started ringing and both Nathan and I let out a groan. "Ignore it." He said while leaning down and placing soft kisses on my lips. Eventually the ringing stopped but a few moments later it started back up again. I reluctantly pulled away from Nathan. "Let me just turn it off." Nathan nodded and moved off of me as I reached into my pocket to grab my phone.

I let out a frustrated sigh. It was my mom. "You're gonna hate me." I said sheepishly.

Nathan let out a soft smile and nodded. "Go ahead, I have to go turn the stove off anyway, it's still on." I nodded and gave him a kiss on his back and he sat up and moved to get off the bed.

"Mom, I'm kind of in the middle of something can I call you back?"

"Haley this can't wait."

"What is it mom?" I said with concern laced in my voice.

"It's your father."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Everyone loves a good cliff hanger! Right? Hahaha. So I hope that you guys don't feel like I rushed this chapter with the month leap and everything but I felt like it was needed and everything just flowed well together. So anyway review, review, review! **

_--Storyofmylifee_


	34. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I loved them! I know that I haven't been able to update that often but I'm working like crazy right now and I'm writing the outline for my new fic that I want to post after this one is finished. I have to say...its awesome. hahaha. Again I would like to thank my beta Lil-Miss-Sarcasm AKA RJ for helping me out. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

**--**

**Chapter 33 **

"What is it mom?" I asked my voice laced with concern.

"It's your father… he had a heart attack its pretty bad sweetie."

"Oh he had a heart attack," I stated. The man that I had barely seen or talked to since I was seven suffered from a heart attack. How was I supposed to react to this news?

"Where is he?" I asked. I realized that I hadn't even been aware of my father's whereabouts since I was thirteen.

"Well apparently he is in Charlotte in North Carolina."

"Wow that's uh pretty close to here." I said while slightly stammering.

Gee Dad thanks for letting me know you live like 40 minutes away from me. My Dad knew I went to Duke my mom said she called him when I got my acceptance letter to tell him.

"Hales I had no idea that he remarried and settled there, his parents just called the house so they could tell me the news and they wanted me to pass it on to you."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I asked suddenly becoming angry.

"Honey, he's asking for you." My mom said softly knowing what was about to come out of my mouth next.

"My so called father hasn't given a shit about me for how many years and he just expects me to drop everything and come running the moment he even utters my name!" I said slightly shouting. I realized it wasn't my mom's fault so I lowered my voice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Hales I know you're confused."

"What do I do?" I asked my voice breaking.

"I can't make that decision for you sweetie, but whatever you decide I'll support you."

"Thanks mom." I said and I was surprised to find that my eyes were slightly watering.

"No problem Hales, I'm gonna go now. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay," I hesitated for a minute. "Mom?"

"Yeah Haley."

"Are you going to fly out here to see him?" I asked.

"I don't think so, as much as I did love your father a very long time ago that ship has sailed."

"So that means I have to do this on my own?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Oh honey, you are never alone you have some pretty amazing people in your live. And you don't have to go see your father if you don't want to."

"Thanks mom, I just need to think about things."

"Okay sweetie, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye mom."

I looked up to see Nathan in the doorway looking at me with concerned eyes. He walked over to be and pulled me into a hug. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked my voice muffled by his chest.

"Long enough." He stated. "Come on." He sat on the bed and pulled my down with him my head laying on his lap soon enough I felt his hands softly patting my hair down.

"Nathan I'm okay, its not like I care about him or anything." But the grip I had on Nathans hand and the tears that were now freely flowing down my eyes said otherwise.

"Shhh, its okay I'm here."

"I'm so confused."

"I know but you'll figure it out and whatever you decide I'm here. I'll always be here."

And that's how I fell asleep with my head in Nathan's lap and his hand stroking my hair whispering comforting words into my ear.

And for the first time in a long time, I actually felt…safe.

* * *

"So are you going to go?" Rachel asked me while sitting on my bed alongside Brooke and Peyton.

"Yeah, I think I'll regret it if I don't." I said softly while pulling a duffle bag out of my closet.

"Well we'll go with you." Peyton said resolutely.

"Yeah, tutor-girl." Brooke agreed while nodding her head.

"No you guys I love you for offering but I don't want you dropping everything plus Nathan is coming with me." I said stuffing a few jeans and shirts into my duffle bag.

"Well why are you packing for an overnight bag? Isn't Charlotte like an hour away?" Rachel asked.

"I figured that we should just check into a hotel, just in case it takes me some time before I go see Jimmy."

"Hales, you know its okay for you to be scared right?" Brooke told me cautiously.

"But I'm not scared, Jimmy could be gone right now and I wouldn't even blink an eyelash. I've done alright without him my whole life. I'm simply going there to show him that I'm doing fine without him."

"Look you guys I'm gonna go Nathan is waiting for me in the car downstairs." I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder while giving Brooke, Peyton and Rachel hugs on the way out.

No matter how many times I tell everyone else that I'm not scared, fact of the matter is, I'm scared shitless.

* * *

"I'm worried about her." Peyton said later that night in the kitchen while having dinner with Rachel and Brooke.

"I know this has to be hard for her. I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through." Rachel said picking at her spaghetti.

"Well at least she has Nathan with her." Brooke said looking up at the other two.

"She's really lucky that she found someone like him." Rachel stated. "Remember her goal at the start of the school year?"

"Oh yeah," Peyton replied. "I remember something about swearing off guys." She said while laughing slightly.

"Look how that turned out." Brooke shot back.

"I just hope she's okay, that girl has had one hell of a year." Rachel said.

"We all have, but I think she is going to be okay." Peyton replied.

"All of us are."

* * *

"Nathan I CANNOT listen to anymore rap." I said exasperated as Eminem blast through the speakers.

"Okay." Nathan said while reaching over for the radio and changing the Eminem CD to a Mayday Parade CD I had brought in the car with me.

"Don't do that." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't change the CD because you feel sorry for me!" I groaned.

"How do you know that I changed the CD because of you? Maybe I'm tired of listening to rap too." He said.

"Oh please. Usually when we're in the car we fight for about an hour trying to decide what music to listen to and then if by chance I do get to listen to something other than rap it's only because I bribed you with something." I said while crossing my arms over my chest and facing by body towards his.

"Hales, I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't, I told you I'm fine."

Other than the night where I found out about Jimmy and cried to Nathan about it I have shown no emotion towards the subject.

"Hales, it's okay to cry or scream or whatever. Anything is better than just walking around like a zombie."

"I am not walking around like a zombie, look we're almost there let's just not talk about this anymore and get this over with."

Nathan reluctantly nodded and we spent the next ten or so minutes in silence. And in those moments my mind ran free. Was he going to recognize me? What was he going to say to me? Hell what was I going to say to him? What if his new family was there, the one he traded me and mom in for? What the hell was I supposed to say to them?

"We're here." I looked up to see that Nathan had parked the car in the parking lot of the hospital.

I nodded and opened my car door and walked into the hospital doors with Nathan in tow.

"Hi how can I help you?" The woman at the front desk greeted us.

"I'm here to see Jimmy James." I said curtly.

"Okay just give me a few minutes." I looked around the hospital while the woman rapidly typed in letters on her computer. I suddenly felt a hand grabbed mine and I looked down to see Nathans hand intertwined with mine. I looked up and gave him a small smile as he gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Room 399." I looked up and the woman handed both me and Nathan passes. "You might want to hurry visiting hours end in 20 minutes." I nodded and Nathan pulled me by the hand and led me down the halls.

All of the sudden my heart started beating really fast and I felt anxious. If Nathans hand wasn't holding my own I would have turned around and drove all the way back to Duke in a heartbeat.

"We're here." Nathan and I stopped in front of a door that was marked 399.

I cautiously opened the door determined not to let my nerves show. I walked down the hall into the room to find Jimmy sleeping on the bed and a woman about his age sleeping in the chair next to him with a little boy who looked about four sleeping on her lap.

I took a sharp intake of breath.

This was his new family.

His better family.

I forgot all about Nathan, and I ran out of the room. Tears were now flowing down my face and I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the room was suffocating me. I ran into the waiting room and leaned my back against the wall outside of Jimmy's room. Moments later I felt Nathan's presence next to me as he slid his arms around my waist.

"It's okay Hales." He whispered into my ears as he kissed my temple.

I slid down to the floor with Nathan and these gut retching sobs were coming out of my mouth.

"I'm not ready for this." I said in between cries as Nathan continued to plant soft kisses on my temple.

"Its okay baby, it's going to be okay."

"Can we just go to the hotel?" I said in a broken voice after my tears had substantially subsided.

"Of course." Nathan picked me up off the ground and brought me into a hug. "Hales, I love you. I'm going to help you get through this." He whispered into my ear.

It was at that moment when I realized that if I even doubted it for a second before, there was no reason not to believe that I couldn't trust Nathan.

He was always saving me.

He was my guardian angel.

--

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	35. Chapter 34

**I'm back!! And I'm here with the newest chapter, sorry it took so long to get this out but I went down the shore with my friends for about two weeks and I didn't have a computer or internet! But anyway I think you'll all find comfort in the fact that this is like the longest chapter I have ever written lol. Thank you guys so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. Oh! And before I forget I suggest you guys check out the story Slow Dancing In A Burning Summer by b.freeman, its awesome. **

**So who is excited for the new season of One Tree Hill next week? I know I am! In the words of Karen "Woot Woot!" Hahaha. So anyway just letting you guys know that this story is coming to a close, I am thinking there will only be a couple more chapters left and then the epiloge. But I have my next story planned out and I am leaving the summary at the bottom of the page, I'm really excited about it. **

**So read and review! This chapter is rated M. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 34 **

"I don't know what came over me." I said while shaking my head. Nathan and I were in the hotel room lying on the bed.

"Hales, it's me. You can tell me the truth." He said comfortingly.

I hesitated before I spoke. "Okay, truth, I saw my dad for the first time in ten years in a hospital bed and to top it all off I saw his new family." I said my voice just above a whisper.

"You don't have to go see him." Nathan told me while pulling my face up so that he could look me in the eyes.

"But that's the thing." I started while moving my head so that I was staring at the ceiling. "I want to see him; I just don't want them there." I said referring to his new family.

"Okay that can be arranged." Nathan said while nodding and standing up from the bed and pulling me up with him.

"Nathan where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me towards the door.

"I am helping you Hales, you don't want them there and visiting hours ended about 45 minutes ago." He said while walking and pulling me down towards his black SUV in the hotel parking lot.

"So?" I asked confused.

"So I am sneaking you in." Nathan said while starting up his car.

"Nathan,"

"Haley, you need to know that I'll do anything to protect you and if what you need is to see your father one on one then I am sure as hell going to help you do it." He said while putting his hand on my cheek.

"God I love you."I whispered while closing my eyes.

"I know, it's hard not to." He said with a smirk on his face which only grew wider as I lightly smacked him across the chest. "Now let's do this."

I looked at him and nodded my head as he drove off towards the hospital.

* * *

"Hi, I kind of need your help, I was going to get some coffee from the machine but it's busted." I watched from behind a wall as Nathan approached the nurse at the station.

"Oh well, I really can't leave the desk and I probably wouldn't be able to help you, maybe you could find a janitor around." She replied while looking up from the paperwork she was focused on a few minutes prior.

"See that's the thing I couldn't find a janitor and I really need the coffee, it's been a long day you think you could just check it out for me?" Nathan questioned no doubt he was sporting that famous smirk of his.

Under any other circumstances I would be jealous of Nathan attempting to flirt with other girls but that fact that the nurse was old enough to be his grandmother helped matters.

"Oh okay, come on." The nurse exited from behind the counter and Nathan followed her down the hall where the "busted" coffee machine was located.

Now or never.

I walked out from my place behind the wall and started my journey towards my father's room once I reached his door I hesitated a minute before reaching my hand out to turn the knob. I walked down the hall and the sight of Jimmy in bed engrossed in a book caught my attention. I waited a few minutes for him to acknowledge my presence but when nothing came I cleared my throat loudly.

He looked up from his book his eyes flying to mine and I could see a mixture of shock and confusion written across his face.

"Haley." He whispered.

* * *

"Well hey will you look at that!" Nathan exclaimed trying to act surprised when the nurse simply pressed the on button on the coffee machine and sure enough coffee came pouring out into the paper cup.

The nurse eyed him amused. "Doesn't look busted to me."

"You know now that I think about it I think I was pressing the off button instead of the on. Thanks for clearing that up for me." He said lamely.

"No problem." The nurse replied warily. "I have to get back to work now." She moved to walk 

away but Nathan spoke before she could take another step.

"Uh Ruth!" He said putting a hand on her arm. "May I call you Ruth?" He asked while gesturing towards her name tag. "I am so grateful for you getting me this cup of coffee the least I could do is buy you a snack from the cafeteria downstairs."

"What's going on?" Ruth asked suspiciously while turning to face Nathan.

"What makes you think something is going on?" Nathan responded quickly.

"What's your name?" She inquired.

"Nathan." He responded sheepishly.

"Nathan, I'll have you know that I am a mother of four boys and a grandmother to eight grandchildren. I am not stupid." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Look my girlfriend's father had a heart attack and she has not seen or talked to him a really long time and when we came by earlier she couldn't go see him and she finally got the courage to so I promised her I would get her in past the nurses' station which explains why we are here right now." Nathan explained with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Ruth let out a sigh. "Come on son."

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked panicked following her down the hallway back to the nurses' station.

"Look, Nathan, its late and I have a lot of work to do." She said while continuing to walk.

"But--" Nathan started hopelessly.

Ruth stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Nathan. "If you let me go back to my work I promise I won't say a thing about your girlfriend." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Nathan breathed out.

Ruth studied Nathan's face for several seconds. "You really love her don't you?" She asked.

Nathan nodded his head. "She's the one."

* * *

"Hi." I said warily.

"What are you--"

"Mom called me." I interrupted him. "She said grandma and grandpa called her and they wanted me to know what was going on and I probably shouldn't of come but I thought that I would regret it if I didn't and mom said that you were asking for me and now that I think about it I probably shouldn't have come so I am just going to get going." I rambled while moving toward the door.

"No Haley wait!" He called out and I closed my eyes.

So close.

"I don't want you to go." He said while sitting up in his bed his book long forgotten.

"Yeah well I didn't want you to go either and look how that turned out." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." I said with a shake of my head.

"How have you been?" He asked sheepishly.

"Perfect." I scoffed. "But of course you would know that if you actually talked to me." I said while shaking my head. "This was a bad idea."

"Haley-bop." He called out as I moved for the door.

"Don't call me that." I bit back fiercely as he called me that nickname he and my mother gave me many years ago.

"What did you expect Jimmy?" I saw him wince when I used Jimmy instead of dad. "You ignore me practically all my life and all of the sudden all is forgotten because you decide that you want to start over or whatever. Guess what, it doesn't work like that." He looked surprised at the way I snapped at him and frankly I was surprised with myself.

"Haley I didn't expect anything." He said while shaking his head.

"Why did you ignore me for so long?" I asked at this point I had tears brimming out of my eyes.

"I was ashamed okay!" He admitted looking defeated.

"Ashamed?" I asked back, my voice in a whisper.

"Haley you are an incredible human being with so much potential and yeah in the earlier years when your mother and I split up I was a horrible father to you. I wasn't the type of father you needed, I wasn't there to encourage you or support you and somewhere along the way I knew that you would be better off without me in your life so I stopped speaking to you."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" I yelled furious.

"Do you even know how much it killed me to think that my own father didn't even love me anymore?" I said with a broken voice. "Don't you think it shouldn't have been my decision to cut you out of my life or not?" I asked sarcastically.

"Haley I don't know what to say besides that was the stupidest thing I have done." He said.

"Yeah well you have a lot of contenders for that title." I bit back.

"I deserved that." He said with a shrug.

"I saw them you know." I said and Jimmy looked at me confused. "I came by earlier today and I saw your family."

"Haley I never meant to hurt you."

"It's a little too late for that." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who was the little boy?" I asked.

"Your half-brother."

I scoffed. "This is unbelievable."

"Haley will you just hear me out?" He pleaded.

I looked at him for a few minutes before obliging and nodding my head. He let out a breath and pointed to the chair situated beside his bed. I walked over to it and uneasily sat down mentally preparing myself for what he was about to say.

"Your mother and I drifted apart, we were fighting constantly and we just weren't the couple we used to be so I found comfort in someone else. It was stupid and wrong but I couldn't take it back so your mother and I got a divorce. After that it was really hard for me, I lost everything in one night. I became a man I never wanted to be… I wasn't a good father to you and I hated myself for it so I thought it would be best if you didn't see me anymore. I stopped calling and visiting and every time you tried to contact me I ignored it. And it killed me inside because I knew I was hurting my baby girl, but I did what I thought was best for you." He took a deep breath and continued on with his story. I now had tears falling from my eyes from the painful memories that we flooding back into my brain. I was surprised to look up and see my father crying too.

"I stayed in California for a while but I found myself stopping my your school to check on you, or standing outside your house ready to knock on the door and see if you were okay while your mom was away on business trips. I thought that me coming back into your life would just ruin things for you. You had a great life, you had your friends and your mom and I thought I would just make everything worse. So I moved to North Carolina, I didn't tell anyone. I was here for a couple of years I got a new job and this advertisement company and I was becoming the old Jimmy again. And then I met Elizabeth, the woman you saw earlier. She saw past all my mistakes and she helped me to become that better person. We never intended on having any children, she already had three grown boys from a previous marriage but then out of now where she got pregnant, and that's how we got Matthew."

"Are you okay?" He asked me after a while of silence.

"Its just a lot to take in." I said my voice betraying me and cracking as I spoke. "You have no idea," I started while shaking my head and willing the tears to subside. "How hard it was for me to grow up without a father in my life."

"Haley," Jimmy said while reaching to grab my hand. I instantly pulled it away as if I was just burned and I heard him take a deep breath. "Having this heart attack made me realize that life is short and that I need to mend the mistakes that I have made, so I asked my parents to call you because I need you to know how sorry I am for everything I have done to you." I looked up at him and all I could see in his eyes were regret and sincerity.

It seemed like at that point my brain had no control over my emotions due to the tears that were still falling out of my eyes. "Sorry doesn't make everything better." I said in a whisper.

Once again Jimmy reached out to grab my hand and surprisingly this time I didn't pull away. I felt him move his thumb over my knuckles, the way he used to when I was a little girl and upset about something. "But it's a start right?" He asked hopefully.

I looked up at his face his tear stained cheeks equally matching mine and I nodded at him as he immediately pulled me into a hug while whispering 'I love you' and 'Sorry' into my ear repeatedly.

* * *

"Ruth can we like take a break or something?" I walked out of my dad's room looking like a mess to see Nathan helping the nurse at the station filing some folders into a cabinet.

"You said that you would help me." The nurse responded with a chuckle.

I cleared my throat and both Nathan and the nurse turned to look at me. Nathan dropped the folder that he was holding and ran to my side. "Are you okay Hales?" He asked me while grabbing my hand. I mustered a smile and nodded my head. "I think I'll be okay."

"So I'm guessing I'm in trouble?" I turned to the nurse behind the counter.

"Were you just visiting a patient?" She asked my with a smile on her face.

"No she wasn't, Ruth honestly, it's after visiting hours." Nathan answered her back with a smile on his face. He turned to look at me and he took my hand in his while intertwining our fingers. "We better get going." I nodded and turned towards the nurse.

"Thanks for everything."

"Not a problem dear. Oh and Nathan next time you want to sneak somebody in after visiting hours come up with a better excuse than a busted coffee machine. And here I thought kids these days were more creative." She said jokingly.

"Will do." Nathan walked toward the exit doors of the hospital and I felt him place his hand on the small of my back leading me to his car. When we got outside I stopped and pulled him towards the nearest bench and sat down pulling him with me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything." I said. "You doing this meant so much to me." And I meant it, the fact that Nathan would go through all this for me really just makes me fall in love with him all over again.

"I told you Hales, I would do anything for you. I love you." He told me while laying a hand on my cheek and I immediately leaned into his touch.

"I love you too." I said while leaning up to capture his lips in mine.

"Come on. Let's go back to the hotel; it's been a long day."

* * *

Twenty minutes we both stumbled into the hotel room laughing and soaked. It started pouring when we were halfway to the hotel and then we had to run from the parking lot to the lobby and we got extremely wet in the process.

"Ya know Hales, I'm starting to think that rain's our thing." Nathan said teasingly while walking into the bathroom and grabbing us some towels peeling off his shirt in the process I froze with my towel in my hand and look at him sitting on the bed trying to dry himself off.

"What?" He questioned me with a bewildered look. And I realized I was just standing there starting off into space

"I wanna do something okay." I said while a small smile graced my lips. I dropped the towel on the floor and lifted my soaking wet shirt over my head and threw it on the floor leaving me in only a black bra and jeans. Nathan looked surprised and started to speak. "Hales…"

"No, it's okay, it's okay." I said while smiling and leaning down to capture his lips I leaned down on top of him and he pulled me down onto the bed with him. My lips roughly collided with his and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. We broke apart for air a couple of minutes later. Nathan was holding a piece of my blond hair between his thumb and forefinger and rubbing it. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I could love you forever Nathan Scott." I said while leaning up to plant a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

"So could I." He responded while looking at me in the eyes.

"I'm sure." I said and without any warning Nathan leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a slow and passionate kiss. Without thinking my hand traveled down his chest and made their way to his basketball shorts, I pushed them down leaving him in his boxers. My heart rate sped up at the sight of him.

"I love you for choosing me to be your first." He mumbled as he unclasped my bra and started massaging my breasts. I found my voice and threw my head back. "Only you baby."

Soon enough my jeans were off leaving me and him in our underwear. "God you are so beautiful." Nathan breathed out while looking at me up and down.

"I need you." I breathed out while pulling his head down into another kiss. Boldly I moved my hands down to his boxers and discarded those as well leaving him completely naked. Soon enough he did the same to me.

"Wait." He reached down and pulled a condom out of his shorts and rolled it onto his length. He positioned himself at my entrance and leaned down to place his forehead against mine. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said while nodding.

"I don't want to hurt you." Nathan said scared.

"You won't."

With one last look from me Nathan eased himself into me and slowly rocked us back and forth. "God baby." He mumbled against my lips.

I was feeling this knew sensation I had never felt before as Nathan moved on top of me. "You're almost there baby." He whispered in my ear while leaving a kiss on my earlobe.

A few minutes later Nathan collapsed beside me and our heavy panting filled the room. I was trying to get my heart rate to decrease when I heard Nathan's voice.

"It's going to be you and me Hales. Always and forever."

* * *

**Tonight **

**Nathan is going nowhere fast, drowning himself in self-pity every night his friends and family worry that no one will be able to save him. But Nathan knows the truth, the only person who can save him is the one he pushed away years ago. What happens when Haley returns to Tree Hill and realizes that love doesn't fade as easily as people think. NH**


	36. Chapter 35

**SURPRISE! Man I didn't even expect I would be done with this chapter so fast! lol. In all honesty I think that I want to finish up this story as soon as possible so that I can put all of my energy into my new story. I want to thank my beta Lil-Miss-Sarcasm AKA RJ for helping me out! Read and Review!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"I really have to go." I mumbled against Nathan lips as we stood outside the door of my apartment.

"Come on. How about five minutes in the elevator?" He asked me while moving his lips down to my neck.

"Hmm, as tempting as that sounds, you have basketball practice right now." I said while smiling as I pulled away from him.

"Damn." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I'll tell you what." I said while grabbing a fistful of Nathans shirt and pulling him closer to me. "If you come over tonight, I'll give you a hell of a lot more than just five minutes in an elevator." A low growl came out of Nathan's mouth. "You are so on Haley James." I smiled as he pulled me in for another soft kiss.

"Okay I'm going to go before Coach K kicks my ass for being late."

"Later." I squeezed his hand as he walked away.

"Nathan!" I called out just as he made it to the elevator.

"Thanks again for coming with me and everything. " I said sincerely.

"Stop thanking me James!" Nathan called out with a smile on his face as the elevator doors open. "But then again if you really want to thank me," He started with a grin on his face.

"Go!" I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence knowing what he was about to say.

"You are so sexy when you blush." He called out before the elevator doors closed on him. I shook my head with a smile on my face and entered my apartment lugging in the duffel bag that I brought on the trip with me.

"I'm home!" I called out. "Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen Haley!" I heard Peyton's voice cry out.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I walked into the kitchen and found Peyton and Rachel at the island working on what looked like a seating chart.

"Haley!" Rachel exclaimed jumping up from her chair and giving me a hug. "How did everything go?" She asked while pushing me down into the vacant chair.

"Everything went surprisingly well." I said with a nod of my head.

"Where's Brooke?" I asked looking around.

"Oh you mean the wedding Nazi?" Peyton asked sarcastically. "She's in her room on the phone bitching at the florist."

"Nice." I commented.

"I asked for lilies not roses! How hard is that to get? Isn't this what you do for a living?" Just then I heard Brooke yelling and soon enough she entered the kitchen her phone attached to her ear, not even noticing my arrival.

"I don't care!" She exclaimed while opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. "Get it done!" She then shut her phone and looked up at me.

"Tutor-girl!" She yelled while walking over to me and giving me a hug. "How did everything go? Are you okay?" She questioned me. Just as I was about to answer a gasp escaped her mouth and she pointed an accusing finger in my face. "You totally had sex!"

This girl is a freak of nature.

"W-What?" I stuttered. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Oh please." She said while taking the other vacant seat at the island. "You've got that I got laid look on your face."

"She's right!" Peyton exclaimed after studying my face after a few seconds.

"Okay, okay, Nathan and I slept together." I said a blush forming on my cheeks.

"About time slut, that whole virgin thing was getting old." Rachel said teasingly and she let out a laugh as I lighting smacked her on the arm.

"So how did things go with your dad?" Peyton said after a few minutes.

"Um, I think that things are going to be okay with us. We talked and got some things out in the open and we are at least going to try." I said happy with the fact that my life was getting back on track.

"Good for you Hales." Peyton said while reaching over and patting my arm.

"Yeah it's just going to be so surreal you know, talking to him again. I gave him my phone number and he said he would call me when he gets released from the hospital."

"So anyway what's been going on around here?" I asked changing the subject. I looked around the apartment and it seemed like a bridal magazine exploded. I saw Peyton and Rachel exchange looks.

"Great."

"Fantastic." They replied at the same time.

I tried to stifle a laugh at the look on their faces. It must have been hard trying to deal with Brooke. "I just can't wait to get this over with!" Brooke exclaimed. "Sometimes people are so hard to deal with."

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled a few minutes later after picking up the seating chart Peyton was working on and examining it. "Why did you put my mom and dad at the same table do you want World War III to start at my reception?"

"Brooke," Peyton said exasperated. "You told me to put them there together!"

"Well it was a test and you failed." Brooke said indignantly as Peyton threw her hands up in the air. Brooke's ring tone rang out causing her to leaving the room screaming at the person on the other end.

It was at that point that I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst out laughing.

"Oh you're laughing now tutor slut but you have no idea, it's been like this the last couple of days and now that you are back you'll be subject to it too." Rachel said with a snicker as my laughter stopped.

"Well it can't be that bad right?" I said trying to look on the bright side.

"Haley, who are you kidding?" Peyton asked me. "Did you not just see what happened?"

"Ugh." I groaned.

"The perks of being Brooke Davis' Maid's of Honor." Rachel said while giving me a pat on the back.

* * *

"I can't believe that Brooke and Luke are getting married in like two weeks." I told Nathan.

"I can't believe that school ends in a week." Nathan commented from his spot on my bed. It had been two weeks since we got back from that trip from visiting my father.

"I know it's so weird, the year went by so fast." I dropped the CD's I was trying to organize and joined Nathan on the bed.

"So how did your talk with your dad go?" He asked me. My dad had called me a couple of days ago when he got released from the hospital.

"It was good, we talked and I think that he's coming down here to visit me in a couple of weeks when he gets recuperates and better."

"That's great Hales." He said while smiling over at me.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're talking again." I said reaching for his hand and moving closer to him.

"So you and the boys excited about moving in with us?" I questioned with a teasing smile. Since school ended in a week the boys had to move out of their dorms and we had to stay in Durham because of Brooke and Luke's wedding so the boys were going to stay with us after school ended until the wedding was over.

"It's going to be so much fun having all nine of us under one roof." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Oh but look on the bright side, we will have this room to ourselves every night." I whispered seductively into his ears.

"I like the way you think." He said while moving to plant a soft kiss on my neck.

"So I've been meaning to ask you this, what are you planning on doing for the summer?" He asked me a few minutes later.

"Well I always planned on going back to California." I said nonchalantly.

"But," I started when I saw Nathan's face fall. "Now a day's Tree Hill is looking like a pretty great place to spend my summer." I said with a smile.

"Really?" Nathan asked happily.

"Yup, you see there's this boy that I'm absolutely crazy about and he lives there. How do you think he would feel about me spending my summer with him?" I asked while laughing.

"I think that he would be honored." Nathan answered me while forcefully capturing my lips into his.

"This is going to be great Hales, my parents gave me their beach house as sort of a graduation present last year, we could stay there together."

"Sounds perfect." I said while leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

"I hate school!" Brooke declared in the library a few days later.

"Yes we all know Brooke, we've heard you complain about it for the last hour." I said annoyed.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and I were all in the library trying to get our papers done for our classes, but Brooke's whining proved to be a distraction.

"I'm sorry but I can't concentrate in here, it smells like old books." She said. "I'm gonna go." She said colleting her books.

"Where are you going?" Nathan questioned.

"To the one place I can concentrate." When we all gave her expectant looks go let out an exasperated sigh. "The mall."

"She is one of a kind." Lucas aid after she left. "But that's why I love her. I'm going to head out too you guys, I have to type up my paper and I left my laptop in the dorm."

"Bye Luke." I said giving him a small wave.

"Later Bro." Nathan said while bumping his fist with Lucas'.

"How are you coming along with your paper?" I asked Nathan once we were alone.

"Surprisingly well." He commented shocked. "I would have never gotten through this English lit class without your help Hales."

"I charge by the hour." I said teasingly.

"Good to know." He stated. "So is there any way that instead of paying you in cash I can repay you with sex." He whispered humorously a few minutes later.

I let out a small gasp. "Why Nathan Scott, who do you think I am?" I asked mocking innocence.

"Someone who can't resist her hot boyfriend." He said with a grin

"Oh Lord, the ego is coming out of hiding." I said jokingly.

"So what do you say?" He said laughing while I gave him a look.

"You serious?" I questioned.

"Hell yeah." He nodded.

"Here?" I asked laughing.

He gave me a look while gesturing to a closet behind some book stacks. I looked at him and a small smile spread across my face. "Just so you know," I started while trying not to laugh. "You owe me a lot of _money_."I breathed out.

"That is perfectly fine with me baby." I laughed as Nathan took me by the hand and practically dragged me into the closet and slammed the door behind us.

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	37. authors note 2

**Hey guys! So I got some pretty exciting news the other day. Someone nominated this story for an OTH fanfiction award for best couple: Naley. I would love it and it would be much appreciated if you voted for me. The link to the website is in my profile.**

**I want to thank whoever it was who nominated this story because you're awesome! And the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Only two left! Ahhhh!**

**Thanks!**


	38. Chapter 36

**I am a horrible person! I told you in my author's note that I would be updating the next day and I didn't, but school has seriously been kicking my butt! But anyway better late than never right? hahaha. I want to thank Jackie for helping me with this chapter, you are awesome! **

**Okay so I loved this weeks episode of One Tree Hill. Except for the Q part! That was so sad, he was just starting to grow on me and then he gets killed off! But I have a feeling that we are in for an amazing season for Naley and Jamie. I loved all of the scenes they were in. I especially loved the Naley, its good to see thier relationship maturing. I just hope we get like a make-out scene or something soon! Lol. I will admit that a big part of me wanted it to be Brooke at the airport even though I knew it was going to be Peyton and I was kind of disappointed. But hey I still want Jake to come back! Even if it isn't for Peyton I just love me some Bryan Greenberg! Hahaha. I heard that his show October Road got canceled, so maybe there's a possibility? Who knows, now I'm just ranting! Read and Enjoy!**

**Only one more left :(**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Chase!" I yelled out after finding a pair of his boxers lying on top of the lamp in the living room.

"What?" He asked coming into the room taking a bite out of the pizza he was holding.

Oh for pete's sakes it was eight in the morning! Pizza?!

"Dude are you eating pizza right now?" I asked disgusted.

"Yup, nice and cold just the way I like it." He answered me with a mouth full of pizza in his mouth.

Gross.

"Bro? Where'd you get the pizza?" Nathan asked excitedly as he entered the living room.

"Kitchen." Chase said while walking over to the couch, plopping down and turning on the TV to ESPN.

"Nice, is it cold?" He questioned.

"Uh-huh." Chase nodded while taking another bite.

"Awesome." He said as my jaw dropped.

Oh dear god, my boyfriend is one of them.

"Hales you okay?" He asked walking over to me and giving me a soft peck on the forehead.

"Yup," I nodded. "Slightly disturbed, but I'm okay!" He gave me a weird look before walking into the kitchen to claim his cold pizza.

I looked back towards Chase and remembered the reason I was looking for him in the first place. "Dude." I said gaining Chase's attention. "Stop leaving your dirty boxers lying around." I said picking up the one on the lampshade with my pinky and slinging it at him.

"Well some of us don't actually have a room!" He yelled back as I walked away.

"This is insane! I cannot take this anymore!" I whispered harshly to Rachel in the hallway.

"I so don't want to hear it tutor girl because at least you have your boyfriend here, I on the other hand have to live with all these disgusting boys and Mouth is in Omaha starting his summer internship." She whined.

"Sorry Rach." I said feeling bad that she was away from Mouth.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that Brookie's wedding is tomorrow that way I can fly out to Omaha to be with Mouth." She said smiling.

"I'm gonna miss you this summer Rach." I said sadly.

"I'll miss you too girlie, but I heard that a certain someone is Tree Hill bound for the summer with a certain basketball star." She said coyly.

"Yeah, I just really couldn't stand the thought of being away from Nathan for three months." I said sheepishly.

"You have it bad." She said teasingly.

"So do you." I shot back.

"We've come a long way from the beginning of the year haven't we?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah, from you being a self-proclaimed slut--"

"Haley!" Rachel interrupted me while laughing.

"To me getting over that jerk Keller." I said finishing my previous statement.

And I wouldn't have it any other way. I realized that even after all the tears that I cried and the fights that I had with people and the hard times I had being true to myself, I wouldn't change one thing that happened to me this entire year because going through all that bad stuff lead me to right here. Having an amazing boyfriend who I'm in love with and being surrounded by so many people that care about me. This is my life. And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

"Hi." I said awkwardly as I stood in front of my father's front door step.

"Hi Haley, come in." He opened the door wider and gestured with his hand for me to step into his house.

"Thanks for coming out here, the doctors didn't want me traveling just yet." He told me as he led me into the living room. I had driven to my dad's house because his doctors advised him not to do any vigorous activity just yet so I offered to come to his house. Nathan, Chase and the girls offered to come with me but I refused. This was something I had to do on my own.

"I promised that I would try to make an effort." I said. "So here I am."

He nodded and we were met with another awkward silence.

"So uh where are Elizabeth and Mathew?" I asked referring to his son and wife.

"Liz took Matt out for the day; I thought it would be more comfortable for you if it was just you and me." He said and I sent him a grateful smile.

"So are you doing okay?" I asked making conversation.

"As good as I can be, the doctors say that I'll be able to make a quick recovery I just need to stop being so stressed all the time so I've taken a few months off of work, I'm sure all the pressure and deadlines were getting to me." He said. Jimmy paused for a minute and it looked like he was hesitating to say something. "And I have a feeling that I'll be more relaxed from now on." He finally said and I shot him a weird look.

"Why's that?" I questioned curious.

"Because I'm talking to you again." He said.

"Dad…"

"No Haley its true, for most of my life after I left your mother I've been worrying about you and now that we've found each other again, I can finally relax because I know that Haley James is a smart and talented person who is going to do amazing things someday." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Dad." I said slightly embarrassed.

"I really should be the one thanking you, for giving me another chance to be in your life."

* * *

"Hello! I'm home!" I called out as I walked into the apartment. It was nearing eight o'clock and I was starving.

As I ventured further into the apartment I got the impression that no one was home due to the silence and the dimly lit room. But my suspicion peaked when I looked down and realized that I was stepping in a bed of roses that led into the living room.

"What's going on?" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the living room my breath caught in my throat at the sight in front of me. Nathan was standing up in the middle of the candle lit living room with a table beside him with two plates set out.

"Nathan…" I said slightly speechless. "This place is actually clean!" I shouted looking around the apartment.

My head snapped up at Nathan when I heard him chuckling. "Haley James, I slave over the stove all day for you, I practically threaten everyone with bodily harm just so they would get out of here and I set up this whole romantic night for you, and all you care about is that the apartment is clean?" He asked me amused while stepping closer to me.

A smile found its way to my lips and I pretended to ponder the question for a few minutes before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Yup." I responded trying not to laugh.

"Damn," He said looking disappointed. "I guess the nights over then." He leaned over to blow out the candle on the table besides us and I immediately grabbed his hand. "Nathan Scott, don't you dare!"

"So you like it?" Nathan questioned jokingly.

"I love it." I whispered while leaning up and pressing my lips firmly against his.

"Good." He stated while taking my hand in his and leading me towards the candlelit table and pulling out the chair for me so that I could sit. "You have no idea how hard it was getting everyone out of here."

"How did you manage to do that anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well it was mostly the girls, once I told them what I had planned they agreed to go out for the night and then they yelled at the guys for not coming up with something like this." He said laughing.

"Well not everyone can be as perfect as you baby." I said teasingly.

"Damn straight." He nodded. "Did everything go well with your dad?" He questioned while taking a sip of his water.

"Yup, I think that things are going to be just fine with us." I said happily.

"I'm happy for you Hales." He told me while taking a hold of my hand. "And I am so glad that you decided to spend the summer with me in Tree Hill."

"I love you Nate, I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as he lifted my hand up and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"I love you too." He said softly.

* * *

"That dinner was great Nathan." I said walking into my room with Nathan following me from behind. We had just finished cleaning up the dishes and decided to head to bed for the night since it was getting late and everyone else was due back home soon.

"Thank you, I told you I could cook." He said smugly.

"It was almost too good." I eyed him suspiciously while changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top and he changed into a pair of sweats and a wife beater. "You didn't cook it did you?" I asked laughing as an appalled look came across his face.

"I am offended, I'll have you know I was in the kitchen all day making that dinner for you." He said mockingly while climbing into bed and I soon followed suit laying my head on his chest.

"Nathan." I urged.

"Alright I spent ten minutes on the phone ordering the food from my mom's café." He confessed sheepishly. "What gave it away?" He questioned.

"Well you see, I was cleaning up after dinner and putting some things in the garbage when I notice a pile of takeout trays from Karen's Café." I said laughing as Nathan groaned.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, but you're my idiot." I said turning my head and giving him a kiss on his shoulder.

"Remember when we met for the first time at the airport in LA?" Nathan asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course." I scoffed. "You were the egotistical jackass who had the lamest pick-up lines." I said teasingly.

"Hey!" He protested. "I wasn't that bad." He said with a pout.

"Baby, yeah you were." I said laughing.

"Okay so maybe I was." Nathan relented. "But you were the girl who wouldn't even give me the time of day." He said. "Not even a name, all you said was 'my name's tutor-girl' I mean common Hales you left me hanging." He said jokingly.

"In my defense I thought I was never going to see you again." I said while rolling my eyes.

"My point is," Nathan continued. "Even then when you couldn't stand me, I knew that I met someone that was going to change my life." He said rubbing the soft skin on my arm gently. "And you did Hales, you changed my life." He said slightly shrugging.

"You changed mine too you know. You opened my heart again, and I am so glad that you didn't give up on me." I said yawning, tiredness taking over my body.

"Never." He whispered.

I was drifting off to sleep, snuggling closer into Nathan. My eye lids were heavy due to Nathan's hand lightly stroking my arm but just before I slipped into my subconscious state I heard Nathan mutter something.

"I'm gonna marry you one day Haley James."

And just like that a huge ass smile spread across my face.

Haley James Scott.

Sounds perfect.

**

* * *

****R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


	39. Chapter 37

**So here it is, the last chapter of You Guardian Angel. I want to thank all of you who took the time to review because it really meant a lot to me knowing that people actually liked this story. I also want to thank my beta Jackie for all of her hard work, you've been great! And Brooke! You are awesome girlie, I loved your reviews and all of the feedback that you gave me! I hope you all like this chapter, I decided to keep it short and sweet. And I am warning you now, its pretty cheesy, but hey cheesy Naley is the best! hahahaha. **

**Oh! And be on the look out for my next story _Tonight_, I'll be posting it within a couple of days. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 37 **

"It sounds like your having a great time Brooke." I said into my phone.

"Tutor girl Paris is amazing; I still can't believe that my parents sent us here for our honeymoon."

"That was pretty cool of them." I agreed.

"Have you heard from Peyton lately?" She asked.

"Yeah, I talked to her the other day; she and Jake are having a blast in California. They both got internships working for a record label; you know how much they both love music. And Chase is there too with Bevin." I told her.

"I knew Chase and Bevin would make a cute couple. So how are things going in Tree Hill with lover boy?" Brooke teased.

"Perfect." I said while smiling.

"Speaking of, where is Nathan? I haven't talked to him in a while." Brooke questioned.

"Nathan went to the grocery store; we were running low on food." I explained.

"So what are you up to?"

"Right now sitting on the beach and relaxing I tried to catch a few waves earlier but the oceans looking pretty weak today." I said while lying down on her towel with my cell phone still attached to my ear.

"Catch a few waves?" Brooke asked amused. "You spend your whole life in California refusing to even try surfing and you go to Tree Hill for a summer with Nathan and all of the sudden it's your life passion." Brooke mocked.

"Okay miss overly dramatic, it's not my life passion but one day I told Nathan that I wanted to try some new things and he took me out surfing, it's really relaxing you know, you should try it." I mocked while reaching over to grab my sunglasses.

"Umm let's see getting knocked around by huge waves or going shopping." Brooke said sarcastically. "That's a hard choice."

"Whatever." I shot back while laughing.

"Oh! By the way did you get the package I sent you?"

"Yes I did, thanks for the bikini's Brooke, they are beautiful."

"No problem besides a girl can never have too many bikinis." Brooke said referring to the package of swimsuits she sent me a few days ago.

"I'm sure Nathan would agree with you." I said laughing.

"Uh-huh." Brooke responded amused. "Listen Hales, I gotta go but I'll talk to you later!" Brooke said hurriedly.

"Later B." I snapped my phone shut when I heard the dial tone on the other line indicating that Brooke had hung up.

Nathan and I had only arrived in Tree Hill a couple of weeks ago but things were going great. I loved spending so much time with him. I pulled the sunglasses from the top of my head and propped them onto my face trying to block the sun from my face. All of the sudden I could feel a shadow hovering over me and I opened my eyes to see Nathan looking at me smiling.

"Hey gorgeous." He said while taking a seat next to me on the towel.

"Hey handsome." I said leaning over to give him a light kiss on his lips.

"I don't know if we should be doing this." He said pulling away from me. "Your boyfriend might be here soon." He said looking around.

"But you are so much hotter than him." I said teasingly while running my hand down his bare chest.

"Is that so?" He questioned while leaning in once again and moving closer to my face.

"Uh-huh." I said nodding and closing the distance between us pressing my lips firmly against his. When air became an issue we pulled apart out of breath. He put his forehead against mine and his left hand was gently stroking my cheek.

"You look so damn sexy." He whispered into my ear and slowly but surely a blush made its way to my face.

"Are you trying to seduce me Nathan Scott?" I asked teasingly with a kinked eyebrow.

"You bet your ass I am." He said smirking. "Is it working?"

I pretended to think about it for a few minutes while moving my face closer to his inch by inch until I could feel his breath on my neck. "Absolutely." I said nodding.

He laughed and pulled me closer to him so we were both laying down on the blanket my head on his chest.

"I love you Hales." He muttered into my ear while placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I never got tired of hearing him say that.

"Do you ever think about us in the future?" I asked him while pulling my head up to look at him.

"Sometimes." Nathan answered me with a smile on his face. "Sometimes I think about how in love with you I am right now and how I want to have that feeling forever." He paused for a moment before speaking again. " I think about us getting married and having kids together." He said shyly.

"Really?" I questioned him while smiling at the idea.

"Yeah, I'd like to have kids someday." He said while looking down at me.

"A son with your eyes." I teased him.

"No, a little girl, just like you." I smiled at him and put my head down on his chest once again.

"You know Nate, I never told you this but you saved me this year." I told him after a few minutes had passed. "So I just wanted to say thank you because I don't know what I would have done this year without you."

"I'm always going to be here to save you, I promise you Haley." My heart warmed and I smiled at him once again.

I remembered that time when I went to go visit my dad in the hospital and I was scared out of my mind. But Nathan was there to comfort me and to make me brave. I remembered thinking to myself that night that Nathan was my very own guardian angel. And I was right, he was and will always be the person who gives me strength and believes in me when I don't believe in myself. But looking back now sitting on this beach with him, I realize that he is more than that.

Nathan is my best friend. He is the person that I want to spend my whole life with. He's my soul mate.

**

* * *

****See cheese! And the best kind! Hahahaa. **

**R&R**

_--Storyofmylifee_


End file.
